


Blood is Thicker Than Bond

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 54,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: This is a what if scenario where Marceline and the Vampire King made a deal that would benefit both her and the humans in the past. A birthday gift from TME.





	1. Chapter 1

**A scene opens up and you see Atomsk and TME in some sort of workshop and they appear to be talking about ideas.**

**“So we are in agreement with how this story goes right?, want to add any ideas to it?” TME asked with a serious tone to his voice.**

**Atomsk looked thoughtful.**

**“Did we agree for a plot idea of Finn and Marceline dating?”**

**“Oh yeah but would happen much later since well… Oh!, hey looks like the readers are here.” TME said when he points at the readers.**

**“Oh right.” Atomsk said before looking at the readers.**

**“Hello everyone. Sorry for not noticing you all. As you can see, TME and I are exchanging some interesting ideas for this new story that we’re working on.”**

**“Indeed, its a Marceline X Finn story, possible harem on Finn’s end, but oddly enough has a Marceline X VK story as well… confusing to you readers I bet but will make sense in due time, but why spoil things when we can get into some serious freaked up territory by starting this story… mind if I do the honors Atomsk?” TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

**“All yours.” Atomsk said.**

**“Alright… this story starts out right when Marceline starts to confront the Vampire King and his group, she already taken out the Court so she has the powers that she has when she was a Vampire just a pre bit Marceline at this point in time and lets say… 200 years old for her to be fair since she would live much longer then most and did live to a ripe old age at 1000 in Farmworld times.” TME said before the scene went to Marceline as she floats over the pier while many humans cowered under her while many Vampires stood near them.**

**Ooo/ Docks of some kind/ Marceline, Two bread Tom, Many Humans, VK, many Vampire Minions**

Marceline at this time was floating over the humans she was protecting while she glared at many Vampires around her which kept them from coming closer since unlike the few she killed just now, these ones were not idiots while she mainly focused on the real boss of the group and the head honcho of all Vampires… the Vampire King…

Marceline grunt as she made sure to kill each vampire that tries to get to the humans, though most of them were weak blood thirsty weaklings who mainly used numbers.

_ ‘Gotta keep fighting. Need to make sure that Two Bread Tom and the rest of the humans get out.’  _ She thought.

Though as more and more weaklings start to get killed, the VK decided to end things before it gets serious when he snapped his fingers with a loud crack and many Vampires stopped in their tracks and look at the VK… even some that has their hands around Marceline’s neck froze before the Vampire let her go and all of the Vampires bow to the Vampire King as he floats to the ground slowly for dramatic effect.

Marceline blinked in confusion at what just happened though she figured that the VK wanted to fight her himself.

Though what she didn’t expect was the VK crossing his arms while looking at Marceline.

“Thanks for getting rid of nearly all the idiots who ignored my orders and attacked you, figured they could use a lesson in restraint so we can actually talk.” The VK surprisingly said while he looked Marceline in the eyes.

“W-What?” Marceline said with a surprised and confused look on her face.

“Like I said… idiots who let their hunger get the better of them deserve nothing more then to get turned into ash… to get to the heart of the matter I want to make a deal with you Marceline, one that will benefit us all.” The VK said while he had a serious look on his face.

Marceline blinked a few times after hearing that before narrowing her eyes.

“What type of deal?”

“Simple… thanks to you most of the Vampires have been taken out and many went into hiding on my orders, which proves you have strength, though you have yet to properly pay for it, with the right training you can use your powers for something much greater… to put it simply… I want you to be the next Vampire Queen and be my bride so to speak, in exchange, aside from those idiots you killed, the rest of the people here will let the humans leave since we need them to repopulate, we can always substitute human blood for something else in the meantime… I mean it would be absolute idiodicty to bring our main source of nourishment to extinction… I’m just here to make sure this deal goes well instead of sending a messenger who would most likely cause issues.” The VK said without a hint of embarrassment or lies… he was telling the truth if his body language was anything to go by.

Marceline’s eyes widened after hearing this.

“A-Are you serious?!” She said as she wondered if she heard right.

“Do I look like I’m joking?, I weighed the pros and cons and the pros outweigh the cons, not only that it will be hard to rebuild my kind without a strong female or two and you are stronger than most females and quite bluntly… not bad to look at… and unlike most you don’t let the power go to your head… for the most part, and like I said, aside from the weaklings you killed, the stronger ones have not tried to attack as per my orders, if that wasn’t the case, even if you did kill every vampire here, they would have attacked you all en masse without mercy, besides I have one good reason why you should consider my offer… two if the first doesn’t quite convince you.” The VK said with a serious look on his face.

Marceline couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Though she was cautious as she stares at the VK.

“And what are these reasons?” She said with a raised eyebrow.

“Well first, considering even the healthiest human at best can barely live past 100 if they are not killed, I’m pretty sure you will outlive this generation of humans, but you won’t have to worry about that with the rest of us, that’s not the point I’m getting at yet, just an observation from how long humans normally live… my real first reason is pretty simple actually… are we here for the humans… or for you?... like I said we are not here to kill humans, we just want their blood, so tell me why would we kill off the last remaining humans for a fleeting moment of a good tasting blood, we can always find another source of blood or maybe find some kind of work-a-round that doesn’t require blood as a substitute until the humans repopulate, I can even send a young but talented Vampire I know of who can guard the humans in your stead and unlike most… his power pretty much matches my court combined at least combat wise… I would have had him guard the weaker vampires who went into hiding but I brought him just in case, and he won’t break orders since his family is a high ranking noble bloodline in service to me, second is pretty obvious as well… but say this does go south and you end up somehow killing all of us… then what?, what will you do next?, live a life of loneliness that would be pretty much a hell or Nightosphere on Ooo?... try and think for a moment Marceline before making your choice, a life of loneliness, or an eternal life with people who can grow to care for you… even if things don’t work out and you want to do your own thing you won’t have to worry about the humans over the years and could find someone else as well, as you can see I can keep my word… now… what about you?” The VK said while he uncrossed his arms while he gave Marceline a stoic look.

Marceline blinks after hearing the VK’s reason before she tries to weigh in the pros and cons of this deal.

On the one hand, if she agrees, not only does she get to be the VK’s new Queen, but the humans will be safe. Though if she didn’t agree… even if Marceline successfully kill the VK and the weaker ones, any other vampires that are in hiding if the VK is telling the truth about some being in hiding, could get the upper hand on her.

Then there was the part where the VK mentioned about loneliness.

That loneliness was a fact that even if Marceline did kill the VK and helped the humans… she would outlive them all through generation through generation while she, though slowly, would age till she died…

Though if she accepts this deal… even if she protected the humans and joined the VK, at least she wouldn’t be lonely… she lived for a few hundred years by this point and though she did try and get along with her dad… well… the fry incident was the final straw so to speak between her and her father and Simon… well… she hadn't seen him in a long time after he left her to keep her safe from the Crown of ice and its insanity causing properties…

Marceline then looks at the VK after thinking things through.

“Before I give my answer, I have a condition of my own.”

“Very well… but if you have a condition I have my own in return, seems fair since it seems like this may end it a good favor for me and my people if we come to an agreement.” The VK said when he crossed his arms again.

“Yeah… anyway… If I do agree, you have to accept that I can come and go whenever I want.” Marceline said.

“Fair enough, though aside from the obvious vampirism, this is my condition… every 100 years I’ll send a summons to you that will require your assistance in making an heir for me… or heirs since I don’t want any children of mine… or ours to be lonely… besides that you can do whatever you want just as long as you hold your end of the deal, do that and I’ll even make sure the humans are well protected over the years… well… aside from some donations of blood every now and then once their population is much higher but I believe humans used to donate blood daily in special facilities so giving a small amount of blood would be nothing compared to some top tier protection.” The Vampire King said while he waits for Marceline’s response.

Marceline was a bit taken back at this counter offer. Not only will the humans be extra safe but… she has to help birth kids for the VK every 100 years.

Though the donation thing threw her off.

“W-Wait a second… donations?”

“Indeed, full adults can give about a cup of blood, maybe two without too much issues, maybe some dizziness since some of my scouts found these images of things called blood bags… stores blood in them and what not which shows how much a human can give without issues, and like I said, top tier protection, Vampires don’t need money per say but blood is a good substitute, at least until a way to replace blood as a source of nourishment is found, or do you expect the vampires to protect humans without some kind of compensation?, we wouldn’t kill them since only an idiotic vampire would do that with humans so close to extinction.” The VK said while he raised an eyebrow at Marceline.

Marceline had taken a moment to think on this and surprisingly… the VK brought gave a good point… even if she doesn’t want to admit it.

The VK saw the thoughtful looks and cleared his throat to get her attention.

“So… what is your answer?, will you join me and never feel lonely again?... or will you possibly end a species to protect another?” The VK said with a serious tone to his voice.

Marceline was silent and she knew that the humans need to live.

So after thinking things through Marceline looks at the VK.

“And you swear you’ll follow our agreement?”

“Until there is a time where we will not have to hold the agreement like when a child of ours takes my throne as the new ruler, I swear on my honor as the current Vampire King that until that day comes, I’ll hold my agreement until the end.” The Vampire King said without a hind of falsehood in his tone or eyes.

Marceline can tell that VK was serious before she sighs a bit.

“Fine then. I… accept.”

The Humans around her looked shocked while the VK chuckles.

“Good… and for my end of the deal… Demonga, appear.” The VK said before a single Vampire with a serious amount of power emitting from him appeared with a burst of speed, his body looked trained to perfection, he had red hair that was slicked back with pale white skin and he had a stoic look on his face.

He wore mainly heavy looking clothing from black and red cargo pants to a black and read themed shirt with a black waist length coat that had many pockets and a long spear was on his back… all in all… the pressure from this man… was similar to the court in power… but even more intense to back the VK’s claim that this one was stronger then the court when properly trained.

“My lord.” The Vampire Demonga said while the VK looks at him.

“Consider this a long term mission, protect these humans until I say otherwise, you can take a few minions along who won’t cause you issue but make sure that these humans repopulate to a large number before asking for blood.” the VK ordered while Demonga bowed to the VK.

“It shall be done.” Demonga simply said before he walked over to where Marceline and the humans were with an emotionless look in his eyes.

Marceline and the humans saw the look before Two Bread Tom looks at Marceline.

“Marceline… I can’t believe you did this.”   
  
Marceline sighs.

  
“Sorry Tom. But this was the only way to save you guys. What would you have done if you were in my shoes?”

Two bread tom and the others look at one another when they couldn’t think of a way to counter that while Demonga got close to everyone and silently waits for the humans to follow him since he doubt he needed to explain things again.

“Alright. We’ll give you that Marceline. Just hope you know what you’re doing.” Two Bread Tom said.

“I hope so as well… now you guys better get going, hopefully you guys will be safe with this… Demonga guy if he follows the orders of the Vampire King to the letter… just… wish me luck with the Vampire King alright?... and sorry for not being able to join you to your new home.” Marceline said while she smiles a little at the humans.

Two Bread Tom couldn’t help but smile a bit at Marceline.

“Well maybe once we find a new settlement, I’ll send you a map so you could at least visit us.”

“Hehe… hopefully… now get going before I get teary eyed or something.” Marceline said while her eyes tear up a little and she had to fight back some tears when she remembered the good times she had with them.

Two Bread Tom did surprise Marceline a bit when he gave her a friendly hug.

That caused Marceline to return the hug and a few tears fell from her eyes and a few minutes later with the VK’s help with ordering a few more controlled Vampires helping with the loading of the boat, Marceline waved goodbye to the humans of Ooo while 3 vampires, one of them Demonga, and two Vampires Demonga trusted, went along as bodyguards for the Humans which left Marceline with the VK and the group of Vampires.

“Seems like the humans are gone… ready to head to your new home?” the VK asked while he glanced at Marceline.

Marceline sighs after seeing the boat get further out before she looks at the VK.

“Might as well.”

“Don’t worry, contrary to what you may think, aside from birthing a child every 100 years I won’t force you to do anything, just consider my castle a home you can rest at for as long as you want… follow me, everyone else… scatter until I summon you again, and remember humans if any are left here in the unlikely event are to not be fed upon for now or I will end you myself in various painful ways… understand?” the VK said while a pressure emits from the VK’s body for a moment to show how serious he was.

The weaker vampires cowering a bit at the VK’s power.

  
“W-We understand my King.” One of them said.

“Hmph… good… now… scatter!” the VK said and with a wave of his arm, the Vampires vanished with various bursts of speed which left the VK and Marceline alone with only the sounds of the waves being heard when they splashed against the ground and docks again and again.

Marceline was a bit surprised at first before looking at the VK.

“Well then. Guess you’ll start leading me your castle now?”

“In a bit, first I should let you know various things once you become a vampire, first off since your chances of getting knocked up will be very low, it could take us a few months of nonstop action even with spells and potions aiding before we can conceive a child, second I have multiple concubines over the years… 6 in fact and even after all these years… only one child was conceived and that child barely has half of my power even after all the training over the years, figured I should let you know so if you find anyone who interests you, you have full permission to date whoever you want, just so you don’t get the wrong idea, its not a matter of issue to me since unless you Vamp them yourself, they will die sooner or later and it would be a phase of sorts in a sense… make sense?” The VK said while he looks at Marceline with a stoic look on his face.

Marceline was a bit surprised after hearing this.

“Uh yeah… though a bit surprising that you have concubines and a kid.”

“Considering how old I am, is it really that surprising?, even I want to experience companionship as well… besides I was originally a lion and we lions are a species who take multiple females so… more or less instinct on my side if I can be honest, it at least keeps me from getting rusty.” The Vampire King said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“R-Right and chances are I may meet this kid of yours?” Marceline said.

“Maybe, but knowing how smart they are at least, they would have avoided you, anyway I should tell you my name, its Morlock so you don’t have to keep calling me Vampire King, consider it a sign of respect since most of my concubines don’t even have the privilege.” The Vampire King or Morlock said to Marceline with a small smirk on his face.

Marceline was a bit surprised that she got to hear VK’s real name.   
  
“I see… well… nice to officially meet you… Morlock.”

Morlock chuckles before he walked up to Marceline.

“Nice to meet you officially as well Marceline… the soon to be Vampire Queen.” Morlock said as he placed his hands on Marceline’s shoulders and leaned down and kissed Marceline on the lips for a moment.

Marceline’s eyes widened as she just got her first kiss and didn’t know what to do since she was a virgin though technically, she had a bit of experience with a few lovers in the past but it just wasn’t fully since Marceline needed a place to stay for a night or two so at best… just a few minutes in a bed every now and then.

Morlock then pulled away from the kiss and smirks at the blush on Marceline’s face.

“Well guess it seems I’ll need to teach you a few things but first… ready to become a Vampire?” Morlock said while he used a hand to lightly grip Marceline’s chin to have her look him in the eyes.

Marceline lightly blushes as she looks at the Morlock’s eyes a bit.

“Y-Yeah.” She said.

Morlock nods before he angled Marceline head to the side and teased Marceline a bit when he kissed the side of her neck a few times, even sucked and licked it a bit like he was giving her a hickey.

Marceline blinked a bit in surprise by this action which caused her to lightly blush again before shuddering a bit.

That's when Morlock opened his mouth and gently bit his his upper fangs into Marceline’s neck and sucked a bit of blood from Marceline and hums a bit from the taste before he injects his own blood into Marceline which start the transformation into the Vampire Queen.

Marceline’s eyes widen before she groans a bit at the pain she felt while feeling the transformation affecting her.

First her fangs lengthen, her skin turned a bit greyer in color and finally… her green colored eyes turned blood red in color before Morlock removed his fangs from Marceline’s neck and the the holes healed up to look like pinprick like scars and Morlock stepped back to see how Marceline would do while she stumbles a bit in the air and Morlock used a hand to catch her before she could officially fall and picked her up bridal style so she could rest.

Marceline was slightly unaware of the position she’s in as she lightly groans before looking at the VK.

The VK looked amused when he turned away from the docks and starts to float into the air.

“Ready for a good night's rest in a nice bed?” Morlock said while he keeps the smirk on his face.

Marceline blushes a bit after hearing that after realizing she was being carried.

The VK chuckles before he flies through the air before the scene went to...

800 **years later…. To be exact a few days before her 1004rd birthday… and the next 100th year since the deal with the Vampire King Morlock**

The scene now showed Marceline, with her iconic guitar as she strums it while she floats in her home in her cave…

Many things happened similar to the AT canon but with some serious changes over the course of events thanks to the fact that Vampires were still alive and kicking harder than ever thanks to Marceline not killing off the Vampires.

First off Morlock kept his end of the deal with letting Marceline come and go as she pleases and while Morlock was nice, he was pretty much occupied most of the time with his work as the VK and while he did make some time to visit Marceline every now and then, they were more or less sexfriends at the moment since like Morlock said… hard for Marceline to conceive a child… but strangely enough during the 100th year mark, Marceline, after a few months of work with Morlock managed to conceive a child every 100th year and currently… Marceline had 7 children already over the course of the 800 years she was alive… and Marceline couldn’t complain much, Morlock was surprisingly gentlemanly with her and… well… lets just say she learned a whole new meaning of rough when Morlock taught her everything tier related… she passed out a couple times from the unexpected libido of Morlock but she adapted and was able to keep up.. Though she did get embarrassed she rather enjoyed herself.

One was even named heir of the Vampire royal throne recently and she and Morlock decided to have a talk on what to do after Marceline conceived the possible final heir though… Marceline had some conflicting emotions lately, this point in time happened shortly after the Gum war but with some twists.

First off, unlike the canon timeline, Finn the Human actually had a sibling… Fionna the Human, seems like while the Vampires guarding the humans went into slumber to conserve energy over the years, the humans pretty much have the same timeline as the canon island counterpart, however Minerva conceived twins, one was Fionna, the eldest twin by a few minutes and Finn, and similar to how Martin was chased out of his home with his kids, he took Fionna as well which sets off the chain of events in Ooo… though with an extra twist as well since unlike Finn who had that bread wand, Cake had a genetically created cat who Fionna, when she could speak at a later time, named Cake who huddled with the two babies to give them warmth over the trip over the sea which shortly after getting to Ooo, was shortly separated from the babies and unlike Jake who was birthed by an alien shapeshifter, Cake actually fell into a magical mud puddle, giving her her shapeshifting powers and a boost in intelligence and the lifespan of a human, maybe more… though unfortunately that meant that Cake was pretty much an infant in years and though she stumbles back to Finn and Fionna somehow, most likely from a friendly scent…. She couldn’t do much for Finn who fell back onto his own boom boom on a leaf and shortly after that Joshua and Margaret found them.

Now one may think that they would have left Cake behind, being a cat and all that, but not only were they not heartless at leaving a kitten behind, but Fionna was really attached to her like Cake was and they were pretty much best friends and sisters as well.

That resulted in Fionna having a playmate over the years until Joshua and Margaret ran into the shapeshifter and Jake was born shortly after… followed by Jermaine so Joshua and Margret had 5 kids to take care of.

Though one would think that Joshua and Margaret would die from some unknown reason, most likely by illness since Joshua was a top tier monster but kicker and Margret was his wife and side kicking side kick through many adventures… well the scene stopped glossing over to show Joshua and Margaret being looked at by a saddened Finn, Jake, Jermaine, Fionna, and Cake while they worried over what to do now since most things that could help their parents were not working.

**Joshua and Margaret’s home/ Joshua and Margerets bedroom/ Joshua (Ill and near death.), Margaret (Ill and Near Death), Jermain, Jake, Finn, Fionna, Cake**

_ “Oh man oh man what do we do!” Jermaine said when he looks at Jake and Cake, unlike Fionna and Finn who were more or less 1 at the time, maybe 2 since its been a couple years since they found the human twins, Jermaine, Jake, and to a lesser extent their sister Cake, grew up a bit faster than the human babies who sat in a small play pen in the bedroom while Jermain, the eldest, tried to look through his dads books on how to cure illnesses and diseases but so far he was coming up zilch in the info department. _

_ “Come on Jermaine! There has to be something we’re missing here.” Jake said with a worried look on his face. _

_ “I’m looking as fast as I can read bro but I’m literally getting Zilch!, closest thing I can find is that we need the blood of a vampire and while many are around they would just vamp mom and dad and you know what they would say.” Jermaine said before he put on a good impression of his dad. _

_ “So, you youngsters thought you could vamp your parents and get away with it huh?, well how’s this for getting away with it blah!” Jermaine said before he blahed at Jake who cowered a bit from Jermaine and Cake, who wasn’t scared, starts to get teary eyed and really worried for Joshua and Margaret who were barely able to breath at this time… she ran out of the room before Jake tried to stop her but it was no use, she ran outside with tears blinding her for a moment and she crashed into something and lands on her back as Jake ran out of the house with a worried look on his face. _

_ “Cake!” Jake calls before he sees her on the ground. _

_ When he got to her, he and Cake looked to see what she ran into and saw a man with brown hair in front of them… and surprisingly… he looked human like Fionna and Finn.. just… brown hair and one eye was blood red while the other was emerald green while Cake and Jake looked confused… though the man looked confused as well when he knelt in front of the duo. _

_ “Hey you alright kid?” the man asked when he looks at Cake with a gentle smile on his face, he wore a wide brim hat and a trench coat even in this warm weather… granted it was raining but still… _

_ Cake blinked a bit as she looks at the man. _

_ “Y-Yes. Sorry for running into you.” _

_ “Eh no problem, anyways what with the waterworks?, or am I mistaken these tears for rain water again?” the man said while he rubbed his chin a few times. _

_ “It’s our parents sir. They are strangely ill and we’re trying to find a cure but… no such luck.” Jake said with a sad look. _

_ “I see… mind if I can help?, my name is Emerald.” The man said while he introduced himself while he grins at Jake and Cake and though they were confused as to why Emerald offered to help and how could he help. _

_ Though one thing was for sure, when the trio entered to get out of the rain, Emerald, Cake, and Jake, walked into the parents bedroom and saw that Joshua and Magaret looked paler then usual while Emerald got a serious look on his face while Jermaine gave Emerald a confused and on guard look. _

_ “Those your parents?” Emerald asked to make sure he was right. _

_ “Uhh… yeah but who are you and why are you here?” Jermaine said with a guarded look. _

_ “Well… to put it simply pup boy, I’m here to help your parents out, names Emerald, and if I didn’t say this earlier, I’m half vampire, half human and I picked up some tricks along my travels that may just help your folks but better hurry in deciding to let me help, I can hear their heartbeats getting weaker from here… and I bet you can hear the same huh?” Emerald said while he showed his fangs which were more pronounced in the light after he removed his hat. _

_ Jermaine, Jake and Cake’s eyes widened after seeing Emerald’s fangs. They have so many questions to have but their parents' lives are at risk. _

_ “Alright… but what can you do?” Jermaine said. _

_ “Hmmm…” Emerald said when he approached the parents on the bed while he glanced at Jermaine’s book which allowed Emerald to smirk a bit. _

_ “Well… I’ll be using my blood to heal them of course.” Emerald said when he used his fangs to cut his thumbs for a moment and blood nearly dripped from them. _

_ Jermaine, Jake and Cake blinks in surprise after hearing that. _

_ “W-Wait really… Most vampires would be upset if we use their blood.” Jake said. _

_ “Really?, where did you hear that from?” Emerald said while Jake and Cake point to the book that Jermaine had which caused Emerald to sigh. _

_ “Freaking mortals and their fears… no we won’t get upset… irritated if were not compensated normally but not upset, and no…. They won’t become vampires, my blood only has enough of an immortality effect for me, for everyone else…” Emerald said when he held his fingers over Joshua and Margaret’s bodies and a few drops of blood fell into their mouths and down their throats and a moment later… their bodies start to glow while Emerald grins. _

_ “Half Vampire Blood is like a cure all for mortals which can cure anything besides death itself… trade secret so try and not tell many people otherwise I may never get some peace and quiet at night.” Emerald said while he grins at the kids while they looked on with wide eyes as their parents bodies looked healthier and more like their old selves and when the glow fades… Joshua and Margaret started to come to with groans. _

_ “O-Oh… W-What… happen?” Joshua said as he groans a bit more. _

_ “U-Ugh… not sure dear… we in the afterlife and just feeling the aftereffects of our dead bodies?” Margaret muttered while she sat up and rubbed her head while Jermaine, Jake, and Cake got teary eyed when they saw their parents sitting up and looked healthier than ever while Emerald stepped back to give the kids room to get by him and a moment later, Cake hugged Margaret and Jake and Jermaine hugged their dad. _

_ “MOM!, DAD!” the kids yelled in joy while they tightly hugged their parents. _

_ Both parents were a bit surprised for a moment. _

_ “K-Kids?... What’s going on? Did you all follow us to the afterlife? Joshua said. _

_ Emerald sweatdrops at that before he cleared his throat to get the parents attention so he could explain since the kids were still crying and had no way to talk calmly right at the moment. _

_ When the parents look, Margaret got wide eyes when she saw the fangs in the mans mouth and looks at Joshua. _

_ “J-Joshua!, we got a vampire in the room!, do you have fangs in your mouth!?, do I!?” Margaret said while she opened her mouth for Joshua to check. _

_ Joshua quickly checked his wife’s mouth before the kids try to calm them down. _

_ “Mom, dad, calm down. You’re not Vampires.” Cake said. _

_ “Huh?, we’re not?, then how were we healed then?” Margaret said while Emerald cleared his throat again. _

_ “Simple… I’m a Dhampir, got a Vampire dad and a human mom before she was turned into a Vampire, I used my blood to help and it restored your bodies to full health, no illness or disease to worry about now, and no worries about becoming vampires, need a full blooded Vampire to do that trick, names Emerald by the way if no one mentioned it yet.” Emerald said while he gave a fanged grin to the parents. _

_ The parents were shocked at the story before they looked at their kids, whom said trio nodded. _

_ “W-Wow… well thank you for… curing us… Emerald was it?” Joshua said. _

_ “Yup, Emerald’s my name, being a half Vamp in my game, I was passing by this place and that cat kid of yours, Cake if I heard right ran into me when she ran from your place crying followed by that pup of yours which led to hear and now.” Emerald said while he puts his hat on and walked to the door like he was leaving already. _

_ “You’re leaving already?” Jake said. _

_ “Eh yeah, don’t worry though, I may come back to have someone in this family cash in the dept I’m owed for healing your folks and leaving a potion bottle filled with my blood for future incidents.” Emerald said while he sets a decent sized bottle of his blood that had a small note on it which said one drop fixes all, no more is needed. _

_ “Can’t you stay a bit longer?” Cake said. _

_ “Hehe, don’t worry, you’ll see me sometimes but if you want a reminder of me…” Emerald said when he placed his wide brim hat next to the potion bottle. _

_ “Keep this with one of you, trust me, should help with me recognizing you and could be a good hat for one of those little humans there, if I stick around I may just not want to leave from how content this family looks and then where would you all be hehe… anyway I got some business to take care of so see you later.” Emerald said before he exits the room while winking at everyone, though his gaze was on Fionna and Finn for a second and took an extra reminder to remember them in the future while Emerald left the room officially. _

_ “Huh… talk about a weird day. At least we’re better now right Margaret?” Joshua said. _

_ “H-Huh?, oh yeah… still strange why he helped without some kind of compensation.” Margaret said but hugged her daughter while Joshua hugged his sons while the scene went to Emerald as he walked outside and when he was a decent ways away from the house, he grins when he sensed something. _

_ “You know, you can come out Grandpa Death, my senses haven’t dulled and yeah I know, messing with natural order and stuff does irk you but would be a shame for those kids to fend for themselves on their own.” Emerald said out of nowhere. _

_ Coming out of the trees you see Death standing with his famous attire and hat. _

**_“Yes but there are rules Emerald.”_ **

_ “Eh, consider it an early birthday present then to me to overlook this since I do help with soul gathering for the most part when you need me to get a few souls here and there, besides… I have my eyes on that baby girl of theirs and hope she grows up well when she is much older, not only that… wasn’t it you who decided to give me the final say on souls I judge on whether they die or not?, and you wanted to have some fun times with grandma every now and then when you are supposed to be on the clock so who’s bending the rules here?, I keep quiet about that and you let this slide?” Emerald said with a grin on his fanged face. _

_ Death sweatdrops since he knew Emerald was right since Death hardly had time for his wife since he was busy with his job. _

**_“Fair enough kid.”_ **

_ “Hehe, thanks gramps, dad may have made my bro Demonga heir to the Ranmyaku household when he returns from his guardian role with the humans on that island he reported about but you did make me your successor when you finally retire… though when that happens is anyone's guess with how you love to reap souls… anyway I gotta bounce, I can sense a few people dying in that direction and unlike these two here, the souls I sense are not so nice so hope the gatekeeper like rude souls again.” Emerald said when he made a new wide brim hat made from darkness which he placed on his head and starts walking away with an ever present grin… so similar to life who likes to smile more and more lately as Death starts to reach his retirement which meant more fun time with Life and Emerald gets the full job later. _

**_“Hehe… well have fun then. I’ll say hi to your grandma for you.”_ ** _ Death said before he starts heading back to his domain. _

_ “Thanks and try and not take so long with pleasing Grandma, I know you got eternity to do so but seriously its like you are trying to rub your relationship in my face but just wait, I’ll find a lady as good as Grandma and pretty much show you a real beauty to be jealous of hehe.” Emerald said when he walked by some trees and vanished. _

_ Death however chuckled. _

**_“No matter what you do… no other beauty beats my Lifey.”_ ** _ He said. _

_ The scene then went back to talking about various key events changed thanks to various differences. _

**Continuing key point changes**

Now thanks to Joshua and Margaret being healed by Emerald who had vanished for a number of years, time passed to the canon adventure time plot with many key things changed thanks to Finn being fully raised by Joshua and Margaret and with Fionna and Cake still being around.

First off, thanks to Cake being around Jake’s age at this point, she was able to run damage control on some things that Jake did like the near infamous Ice Kingdom melting issue with Finn and Flame Princess, another thanks to a now slightly aged Joshua and Margaret when Finn was older was tell him about the birds and the bees so to speak… same with Fionna who was the same age as Finn so they got the talk together… that was… embarrassing to say the least but was still helpful.

All in all, while Finn was still the same adventurer we all know and love, he was a bit more street wise thanks to his folks and FINALLY knew the birds and the bees.

Same with Fionna, and while there was no Prince Gumball or Marshall lee as far as she knew, she did try and date a few people of both genders over the years which similar to Finn… had varying degrees of success… so… not so much… if she was honest, in some cases she got to the kissing tier but didn’t feel much of a spark from that like she heard about and the people she did make out with… it was exciting somewhat but they either couldn’t keep up with her in what she liked or things just fell apart.

All in all, romance with the two for their separate love lives were… complicated to say the least but they grew through the years into powerful and in Fionna’s case, sexy kick butt adventurers, in fact while Finn and Jake were the more adventuring types, Fionna and Cake surprisingly enough took up Joshua and Margaret’s investigation business which allowed them to pretty much be the mystery duo of the group.

That caused many to wonder if Fionna and Finn were related much to Finn’s chagrin but he was soothed by his sister in that he was still a great adventurer in his own right and out of the duo, Finn was stronger if more rash and hot headed.

Speaking of Joshua and Margaret, thanks to them being alive, they not only kept their office/ home intact, but figured out what was going on when they found time bear in their attic… all in all they were pretty content being slightly older.

But now the time was approaching the main part of this story after the Gum war and at this time Finn and Phoebe were well into their relationship but even Phoebe knew that unless they found a way to get by their problems with their bodies… they couldn’t be together so until a situation was found… Phoebe and Finn had to break things off for a bit which was… very depressing for Finn… but oddly enough Marceline was the main rebound woman for Finn which would be explained since Marceline knew that thanks to her current state, she and Bonnie, who she was dating at the time, would need a Surrogate if things got really serious so she asked Finn while talking with Bonnie that if she and Bubblegum got together for real, they would ask for Finn’s help in making a kid, and though he was happy… he was also confused since Marceline said she wouldn’t let him just be a hit it and quit it kind of guy which resulted in Marceline pretty much telling Finn that she and Bubblegum were happy to date Finn now that he was 18, now one would think Finn would be pissed but far from it, thanks to Joshua and Margaret, Finn was much wiser then he was canon wise and knew that it would be odd to ask PB and Marceline out for anything before he was 18 so he kept his feelings in check for the most part… so when he was asked… he actually danced for joy which made the women giggle which led back to the here and now with Marceline waiting for Finn to arrive so she could explain things to Finn about Morlock and her deal with him.

**Present time/ Marceline’s cave/ Marceline’s home/ Marceline**

Marceline sighs when this would be a tough thing to talk about given how well Finn and her clicked along with Bonnie, so when she went to answer the door when she heard knocking… she shocking saw not Finn… but Morlock standing at her door of all things with him being early it seems.

“M-Morlock?... what are you doing here?” Marceline said with a surprised look on her face.

“What?, not happy to see me?, and I thought we had something after the many children we had… on a serious note I decided to stop by a bit early to give you a birthday present, heard you like music lately so got you this.” Morlock said when he snapped his fingers and a sick looking demonic guitar from out of a dark cloud like void and he held it out to Marceline.

Marceline’s eyes sparkle a bit when she saw the guitar before taking it.

“Oh wow! This is awesome.” She said as she marveled the instrument.

“Thanks Morlock.” Marceline said before she floats up and kiss the VK’s lips.

Though as Morlock returned the kiss while he pets her back… Marceline and Morlock’s eyes widen when they heard a voice.

“What the flip!?” A familiar voice said out loud which made Marceline and Morlock glance over to see Finn the Human nearby while he had a stunned look on his face.

Marceline’s eyes widened before she pulls her lips away from Morlock’s.

“Oh Glob…” She said before she floats to the human.

“Finn… I know how this looks, but please hear me out.”

Finn was still flabbergasted and was about to open his mouth but it was stuck shut while Morlock had a pinching motion with his hands.

“First off human, listen to Marceline, there is more to this then you may know, second, you are human, a mortal who can die at anytime, I’m just stating a fact that she may have met others before you and I did get her a new guitar, call it a moment of emotion for her, finally I have a reason for being here so unless you want to say something that you may regret and lose her for good, I suggest you shut it and think for a moment.” Morlock said before he let Finn’s lips go which gave him the ability to speak again.

Finn was able to breathe and he did want to say something but seeing the look Marceline gave made the human sigh a bit.

“Alright Marcy… I’m listening.” He said.

Marceline sighs in relief before she gestured to her house.

“Well… mind if we head inside, thanks to Morlock here I got a new couch recently, pull out bed as well so we can have some sleepovers or something if you want to bring Fionna along for some late night jam fun.” Marceline said while she hoped Finn liked the idea and hope it cooled him off a bit while Morlock held the door open.

Finn was a bit quiet but he did perk up a bit about the couch part.

“Sounds good.” He said before he starts heading inside.

Though he did glance at Morlock who looks at him in the eyes without blinking much and when he and Finn were inside… Marceline had a slightly bashful look as she floats in front of Finn and Morlock while she looks at Finn.

“So… where should I start with this?” Marceline said when she had trouble starting while Morlock raised his hand which made her and Finn looks at him.

“May I suggest the reason why you kissed me without much issue or WHY you did that in the first place like our deal after our meeting at the docks?” Morlock said to help speed things along.

Marceline blushes a bit as Finn blinked in confusion.

“Huh?... deal?”

“Well if you want a very short but very simple to understand explanation…” Morlock said before he explained how he was the Vampire King, how he bit Marceline, the deal they had and the fact that she had 7 children already and their deal for their 8th child to be made would happen soon which finished with Morlock saying this.

“So in a nutshell, Marceline has an abnormally high chance to get pregnant compared to most Vampires and before you complain… this deal was made over 800 years ago or soon to be 800 and she hasn’t complained once, even took care of her a few times during her darker moments… especially with fuckers like that Ash character… which I knew where he was so I can make him regret ever being born.” Morlock said while Finn had a dropped jaw through it all when many drama bombs were blown on him… Marceline helped the humans leave Ooo… she was in a relationship with the VK… somewhat… and she had… 7 children!?... did Bubblegum know!?

Marceline had a feeling what Finn was thinking.

“No Finn. Bonnie never knew. The deal happened way before I met her before she built her kingdom.”

“W-What about… after?” Finn asked when he could barely collect his thoughts and remembered that right now… Bubblegum and Marceline were dating right now after all.

Marceline rubbed her arm a bit.

“Well… I wanted to tell you both but… I was afraid of how you two would react.” She said as she felt a bit down.

“Besides Human, should it really matter if she does this or not?, considering this is the final time she would have to do this to keep her end of the deal.” Morlock said while he looks at Finn with a calculating look on his face.

Finn blinks a bit before he tries to process everything that he heard.

Though the question stands… should Finn judge Marceline?... or not… despite the fact the VK said this will be the end of the deal.

“End of the deal?” Finn questioned.

“Indeed, I’m even here to tell Marceline this if she hasn’t heard it yet officially and I told her, but just in case she needs a recap... one of our children has enough power to get the throne from me and I made them my successor, after Marceline gives birth to my 8th child we can decide on if we should stop this relationship or not, main reason she called me if I remember correctly… not only that but Marceline is my Queen so to speak so why shouldn’t I celebrate her birthday with her.” Morlock said with a straight look on his face.

Finn blinks a bit after hearing that as Marceline was surprised to hear that one of her kids will get the throne.

“Seriously? Who’s getting the throne?” She asked.

Morlock grins a bit while he looks at Marceline.

“Dawn of course, she did have the most potential and she wanted to visit you so she and a few of her sisters came to visit while the rest gave their regards, should be here in a few hours if I remember right.” Morlock said while he loved the look Marceline gave him.

Marceline had a surprised when she heard about her kids coming here but also had an excited look after hearing about her daughter, Dawn.

Finn however had his eyes widened.

“Her kids are coming here?!”

“Indeed, they wanted to celebrate their mother's birthday and it's rare for so many of mine and Marceline’s children to get together, 5 of them in fact, they look just like their mother with some feline esque features, you should meet them… they are just as teasing as their mother and only a couple are more lustful with their targets of their affections.” Morlock said while grinning a bit at the look on Finn’s face when he pictured feline themed Marceline’s coming after Finn.

Marceline lightly chuckles a bit but was worried for a bit.

“Finn?” She calls to get his attention.

Finn however was blushing a bit when he imagined cat like Marceline's which made Morlock chuckle.

"Seems he is thinking about our daughters it seems if the blush on his face is any indication." Morlock said with an amused look on his face.

Finn continues to blush before he was able to snap back to reality.

“What was that?”

"Marceline was trying to get your attention, from her body language she seems worried you may overreact." Morlock said with an amused look in his eyes.

Finn blinks as he looks at the Vampire Queen and he can see how worried she was.

"So… how… are you feeling Finn?" Marceline asked when she worried that Finn would be angry… unlike the previous time the Stakes series was pretty much wiped from the Canon since Marceline didn't feel so alone anymore but she did keep this a secret from Finn and Bonnie after all.

Finn sighs a bit.

“Well… still a bit shocked when I saw you kissed this guy… then you telling me of the deal you have and having kids too. It’s a bit to take in.”

"If it makes you feel better, this normally happens one every 100 years and Morlock doesn't ask for more so while Morlock and I are on friendly terms, doesn't mean it's romantic… to some extent… just got a bit too happy with the guitar… besides… thanks to Morlock I got a pretty good gift I can give you soon for your birthday… let's just say it's tier 15 related… or I could give it to you early if you don't get angry about this." Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Finn blinks a bit before blushing brightly.

“W-Well… I wouldn’t say angry… but upset that you kept this big secret from me and PB.”

Marceline sighs when she heard that and her shoulders slumped a bit.

"I know… it's just… this normally was only a hundred year thing and the kids are raised by others… let's just say I'm not the best mom and wellll…" Marceline said before Morlock continues.

"long story short human… as long as Marceline has been alive, and as long as you have known her… ever try her cooking?" Morlock said as Marceline looks paler than normal when she heard that.

Finn gulps a bit.

“Well… there was that one time she made that… special meat that her mom made for her when she was a kid.”

"Ah… my condolences for your toilet then… and you don't have the body of a vampire." Morlock said with an actual sympathetic look.

Finn was blushing in embarrassment as he remembered the day that… he repainted his toilet as Marceline felt bummed out a bit.

"Anyway on a more lighter note, Dawn is paying the Candy Royal of yours a visit, so you may want to contact the Princess and let her know before Dawn and most likely a few of her sisters spill the beans before you do." Morlock said to Marceline to help change the subject.

Marceline and Finn blinked a few times before Marceline quickly summons her phone and tries to call Bubblegum.

However all she could get was the dial tone which showed that either Bubblegum's phone was dead or Bubblegum's phone was off… both were plausible with how absorbed Bubblegum gets with her experiments… and since Pep at this time was dumbed down… chances of him getting a call were low at best.

“Damn… no answer.” Marceline said.

"Well shouldn't be too bad if she finds out, at least she can't say she may not be a mom if I help with making a 8th child for you and her to raise, or this human if you want to try making a Dhampir." Morlock said with an amused tone to his voice… and somewhat lustful as well surprisingly enough.

Marceline blushes a bit before looking at looking Finn and wondered what he’s thinking. Though… she hoped he would forgive her.

Finn did look thoughtful about things though he did have one question.

"Uh… not sure if this is a dumb question but… what's a Dhampir?" Finn asked Wich made Morlock raise an eyebrow.

"Marceline never told you?" Morlock said which made Finn shake his head and Morlock sighs.

"Guess I'll need to explain then, in a nutshell Dhampir are hybrids of Vampires and Humans, it can happen rarely but it's even rarer in this case if you want to try having a child with Marceline, but the Dhampir are weaker versions of full blooded Vampires in most cases but there are exceptions, bit the main ability that sets them apart from normal Vampires is one key thing aside from other skills they have that is unique to them… though they still need shade to prevent anemia… they can walk in sunlight without turning into ash." Morlock said with a serious tone to his voice.

Finn was surprised by that info.

“Well that’s… interesting.”

“Indeed, but anyway I can step back and let Marceline have this romance of hers with you if she really wants it… after our 8th child… we still have a deal after all and I’m still the Vampire King or Vampire Ruler until Dawn takes over officially, which by the way isn’t for a few years at least, as for why I’m… whats the word humans used in the past… chill about this… I’m immortal and you are mortal Finn, I can just wait 100, maybe 200 years for you to leave this mortal coil and get Marceline back after I let her grieve properly, besides, would be hypocritical of me to not let her date whoever she wants considering I have my other concubines in other lands… unless she plans on turning you into a Vampire later when you are in your absolute prime so that is a different story altogether… point being at this moment, you are mortal… not immortal, its a cold fact I know but reality can be somewhat twisted in that way.” Morlock said without a hint of hostility and what not in his voice.

Finn raised his eyebrow at the hostility before Marceline tries to change the subject.

“Finn… I’m really sorry for keeping this secret from you… is there anyway you can forgive me?”

Finn looks at Marceline and the begging look she gave him which made him sigh and he rubbed his face while he looks at the ceiling.

“I’m… going to need a few days to process this fully… especially the fact that you have 7 kids already… but… I can’t say I’m angry, Morlock does have one point, you and him met WAY before I was born so I couldn’t do anything about it and you two do have history… and he does have a point about me being mortal and you not being mortal… so while I can’t say I’m mad… I can’t say I’m too thrilled either… I mean I just broke up with Phoebe awhile ago and unless I can find a way to make myself fireproof without having to use a flame shield… I can’t get back with her without being burned alive… I mean its like reality is trying to smack a sign in my face that says hey Finn guess what!, you have no chance with women at all… I mean at least until now when I turned 18 you and PB asked me to be a surrogate and while I held myself back from PB more or less thanks to mom and dad’s talk about being 18 at least, there was that too young crap that was for a fleeting moment, resolved when PB turned 13 for a bit before she returned to normal and just blew me off like it was well… nothing… I can’t touch Phoebe without physically getting burned… and now I find out that not only do you have multiple kids, unless I turn immortal I might as well be a phase for you or something before you go back to Morlock here… so… I’m not angry Marcy… just… seems like every time I try and get some kind of romance with a radical dame like you or PB… even Huntress Wizard wasn’t interested in romance when I helped her with that Flute spell she wanted help on... seems like there's some kind of catch… sorry but… I gotta go for a few days and just think things through… I’ll see you on your birthday… consider that a promise.” Finn said while he gave Marceline a somewhat sad but somewhat determined smile to do what he said with thinking things through and got up.

“Nice couch by the way, Fionna’s gonna love it with those sleepovers.” Finn said before he starts walking to the door but was stopped by Morlock.

“If its companionship you want, you have two options since one of them is coming here to Ooo thanks to some reports, the humans from that island you visited are coming here so you’ll find plenty of human females for companionship… the other option is letting Marceline bite you and turning you full on Vampire… not only will it allow you to live as an immortal but you’ll have a natural flame resistance as well… trade off is you won’t be able to go into the sun again without a Sunless room that I can make but still an option to consider.” Morlock said while he pulled a note from his pocket and passed it to Finn which showed neat handwriting detailing an old Premushroom war boat was heading to Ooo and would be here in a few days and it was signed by a Vampire named Demonga.

Finn blinks in surprise after hearing that before taking the note and looking it over.

_ “Milord, I have interesting news to bring to you and hope this note reaches you, recently my group and I woke from our slumber and we heard details that a human named Finn has recently came to this island with a magical canine and someone called Susan who from gathering data, was some person who used to work here years ago as some kind of… catcher?... returner?... anyway, the point is, humans have thrived over the years we have been asleep thanks to what the lead human in some kind of machine… a… computer if I remember right… and many robotic beings called Minerva bots, and a few days ago she and many humans have decided to leave the Island and travel to Ooo along the course that she originally sent her son on, not sure who this Finn person is but I will admit for a human he is strong to topple that mechanical giant with some help… anyway as I am writing this letter, the boat carrying all the humans, Minerva bots, and the Computer brain with that Minerva woman in it will arrive soon, and gauging from how advanced the engines are, I would say about… 5 days to a week, after we get to shore I’ll report more to you in person but this was the key information that would be the most important, I’ll be on the boat with the other Vampires as well so we can make sure they get to Ooo in one piece, Sincerely Demonga Ranmyaku.” _

Finn’s eyes widen in shock after reading the note.

“Oh my Glob… my mother’s coming to Ooo.” He said making Marceline blink, even though she was still sad.

“Your mother?”

“From what the note read, seems like a digital copy or she somehow uploaded her mind to one of those computer things humans used… though much more advanced from the sound of things, I’m sure we can talk more about this issue with Marceline and I later after her birthday but shouldn’t you tell this Fionna woman?, I heard rumors she is your sister so she may want to hear about this right?” Morlock said while he looks at Finn.

Finn blinked as he didn’t know how Morlock heard it but he was right since Fionna needed to know as well.   
  
“Yeah need to tell her the news. I’ll see you later Marcy.” He said before he starts running out the door.

Though as Finn ran out of the house, Morlock noticed the saddened look on Marceline’s face and Morlock went over and gave her a simple one armed hug.

“Don’t worry Marceline, I’m sure he will come around in one way or another, heard that this particular human is very stubborn compared to most.” Morlock said to try and cheer Marceline up… while not exactly romantic with Marceline, Morlock wasn’t cold with her either when showing some affection for Marceline as well which resulted in him trying to comfort her.

Marceline blushes a bit at the gesture but surprisingly did place her hand on the VK’s hand that was around her.

“Yeah… but this is what I was worried about when I had to tell Finn. Now I’m worried Bonnibel will feel the same thing.”

“Well I’m sure we can talk things out, after all what's the worst that could happen if she finds out before you tell her?, personally I wouldn’t worry too much.” Morlock said while he gave Marceline a gentle smile.

Marceline looks at the VK.

“And why’s that?”

“Simple, if she really loves you, she will give you a chance to explain before making a choice that she may regret, anyway unless you want to try and make the 8th child a bit early or want a cheering up, I should head out for now so I can let the Vampires know not to do anything stupid, I’ll see you tomorrow alright?” Morlock said before he gently kissed Marceline on the lips and moved away towards the door.

Though before Morlock could leave, he felt something hugging him from behind.

When he looked he saw Marceline hugging his back and just stood there when he wondered what the hug was for.

“Thanks for… trying to cheer me up.” She said while blushing a bit.

Morlock chuckles a bit while he smiles a little.

“Well you are technically my queen after all, now unless you want to not leave your home for a few days I suggest you let me go for now.” Morlock said with an amused tone to his voice.

Marceline blushes again before pulling away.

“R-Right… so I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Morlock chuckles before he left the building and made a mini sun room for him to walk under and he vanished from sight right before Marceline’s eyes and she could tell Morlock left the Cave a moment later which left her alone with her thoughts for now.

_ ‘Hard to believe it’s been many years and he now wants to make an 8th child. Though once that’s done then our deal is complete and I won’t see him again… if somehow that’s what I want. To be honest… he has helped me with my needs and he and his people helped with my… loneliness. Even though I nearly made the Vampires extinct. But Morlock was there for me through some hard times. *Sigh* now I need to think if I should continue the relationship we have or not. But I’ll worry about it later. Now I need to get to Bonnie before my daughters tell her everything… just hope by then she and Finn will forgive me.’ _

Though as Marceline got ready to leave, the scene went to the Candy Kingdom Castle as a figure with a hood approached the front gate while they float over the ground and two banana guards spot the figure.

“Uhhh… hold it. Who are you stranger?” The first guard said.

“Well… you could say I’m the daughter of the Vampire Queen, you can ask the princess of the Candy Kingdom if I can enter… I’d remove my hood but as you can see… sunlight and vamps don’t mix.” The Hooded figure said while she smirks with a fanged grin on her ebony skin colored face.

The Banana guards blinked in surprise but were confused.

“Huh? I don’t remember the Vampire Queen having kids.” The other guard said before he looks at the other guard.

“Did the princess marry her and have a child and didn’t say anything to us?”

The Figure sweatdrops before she cleared her throat.

“No, I’m one of Marceline’s children from long ago, one of 7 and the eldest and soon to be new Ruler of Vampires when my father retires, his name is Morlock the Vampire King, and I am Dawn, Vampire Princess and named after Marceline’s mother in memory of her… I would continue but can we at least talk in the shade?” The Vampire known as Dawn said while she used a gauntlet covered arm to fan her face thanks to the heat of the day.

The guards were a bit surprised at this info.

“Um okay… let me just call the princess.” One of the guards said before he went to a guard booth and uses the phone to call Bubblegum.

Dawn looks at the other banana guard and just smirks at him.

“Sup.” Dawn said which made the banana guard sweatdrop while the scene went to Bubblegum who was indeed working on an experiment, and thanks to an EMP blast from an unexpected reaction, Bubblegum cursed up a storm in germen while she went to her landline which was ringing which was linked to the front gate.

“Hello?” She answered.

**“Err… hello Princess?, you sound a bit… off… did you fry the office again?”** The Banana guard asked when he remembered this happening before.

Bubblegum furrows her brow.

“I don’t want to talk about it... So what is it that you’re calling for?” She said as she wondered if the call was important.

**“Well uh… unless Marceline found a cloning kit or something and she is messing with us, there is a person named Dawn who is named after Marceline’s mom and she says she is one of Marceline’s 7 daughters and that was helped thanks to the Vampire King named Morlock… what a dumb name.”** The Banana guard said before snickering at the name Morlock.

Bubblegum however blinked when she heard this.

“Uh… can you repeat that?” She said.

**“You mean the funny name?, hehe, she said the guys name was Morlock, hehe, funny name, and the lady said she was Dawn the Vampire Princess, named after Marceline’s mom and daughter of Marceline and Morlock, one of 7, seems pretty interesting if its true, want me to turn her away though if she is coco?”** The Banana guard said on the phone.

Bubblegum’s eye twitches a bit.

“No. Bring her to me. Now.” She said.

**“Roger Roger… hehe always wanted to say that line from that old movie.”** The Banana guard said before he hung up on Bubblegum.

Bubblegum sweatdrops at her guard’s antics. However, hearing about this Dawn person was something she didn’t expect.

“If this Dawn, or whoever, is telling the truth… then Marceline better give me a damn good explanation for this.” She said as she pictures a heated argument between her and Marceline.

A few minutes later, the hooded Dawn and the Banana guard at the gate got to the Candy Castle and the Banana guard left Dawn while Bubblegum walked into the throne room and noticed the hooded figure who from the general shape alone had a shapely body similar to Marceline’s.

Bubblegum had a raised eyebrow as she approaches the figure.

“So… I take it that you’re Dawn… the one claiming to be Marceline’s daughter?”

“Hehe, yup, it’s no claim since its true, I was born over 800 years ago shortly after my mom and dad made that deal of theirs, didn’t stop mom from loving me for awhile but had to be taken to learn the family business of being a Vampire Royal and I was just recently named successor to my Father's throne, and most likely moms title if she doesn’t care for it, anyway your Bubblegum?, Mom’s current lover?... gotta say not bad if I can be honest, no wonder Mom has a hard time getting away from you.” Dawn said with a grin on her face when she looked Bubblegum up and down with her still hooded head.

Bubblegum’s eyes widened at the info.

“Wait… 800 years?! And what deal was that?” She said as she didn’t understand what was going on.

“Oh just the deal that every 100 years mom and dad would bump uglies until a new baby Vamp was born, this year is the 8th so Dad may try and get mom knocked up again… or will considering how surprisingly fertile mom is compared to other vampires.” Dawn said while she grins at Bubblegum a bit.

Bubblegum blinks before the duo heard a voice.

“Did you have to tell her that Dawn?”

The duo looked to see Marceline flying into the room in her sun gear with a worried look while Dawn smiles as she floats towards her mother.

“Mom!, nice to see you, looking pretty healthy as always.” Dawn said while she pulled back her hood and Bubblegum saw that aside from Ebony skin, she had sharp fangs, red eyes like Marceline’s, actual cat ears on her head and had black hair… all in all could be a splitting image of Marceline and Marceline’s mom.

Marceline couldn’t help but smile a tad bit when she saw her daughter.

“As always. Your father told me the news.”

“Hehe, yeah, sorry about dropping in like this, just wanted to surprise you but seems Dad beat me to it and I wanted to see who this Bubblegum and Finn are to see if they are good enough for my kick butt mom.” Dawn said while she grins at Marceline.

Marceline chuckles as she hugs her daughter a bit.

Bubblegum, who was watching this, had to clear her throat.

“Excuse me. I hate to interrupt this moment but… can someone please tell me what’s going on? Because Marceline… last I check… you never once mentioned to me about this Vampire King and or any kids. And what is this deal that... your daughter said about having kids every hundred years?” She said with crossed arms.

While Marceline looked a bit nervous, Dawn rolled her eyes before she gave Bubblegum a sharp look.

“Oh don’t kid me, Mom was a wreck 800 years ago and Dad helped fill her life with a happy family of her own… where were you 800 years ago?, I wasn’t even born yet so what’s your excuse… besides that deal only happens once every 100 years… or at least when mom and dad want a bit of fun and comfort one another so its more like fun to them nowadays.” Dawn said while she grins at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was a bit speechless for a moment as Marceline sighs a bit before she stops hugging her daughter and floats to the Candy Monarch.

“Bonnie look, I know what you’re thinking and believe me, I had told Finn what I’m about to tell you and it wasn’t pretty. Just please hear me out.” Marceline begged a bit after taking Bubblegum’s hands.

“Wait… Finn knows about this!?” Bubblegum said while Dawn came to Marceline’s rescue for a moment.

“Like I said, Mom and Dad knew one another and probably wanted to give her an early birthday gift, Mom probably got caught kissing dad or something since Mom is pretty excitable, she could have gotten caught in the act or something.” Dawn said while she was unknowingly 100% correct which was scary since her gut feeling was normally right.

Marceline blushes while a bit surprised at her daughter’s gut.

“Yeah… that’s pretty much it.”

“Yup figured as much, seems like I have some kind of precognition when it comes to gut feelings… so what did dad get you?, he left in a hurry when he seemed a bit more excited than normal, actually smirked a bit which ticked off the other lovers of his when it seems like your his favorite.” Dawn said to tease her mom a bit.

Marceline blushes a bit before chuckling.

“Oh nothing much. Your dad had given me a new guitar that looks very wicked.”

“Ah that would do it, and considering you are not a nervous wreck already, either he took it surprisingly well and needs a few days to cool down after hearing about the possibility of you having to get an 8th sibling for me?” Dawn said with a grin on her face… seems Dawn can explain everything it seems with how accurate she is.

Marceline rubs her arm a bit.

“Well... maybe.” She said.

Bubblegum though felt like she was ignored here.

“Seriously, can someone please tell me the FULL story here.” She said as she needed answers about this.

Marceline sighs before she told the Candy Monarch about how Marceline hunted down some Vampires, killed and absorbed Morlock’s Court and help the humans leave Ooo before Marceline got to the end.

“... and so after making the deal, the humans I helped protect were able to leave to start a new life and Morlock made sure that not only did he send a few of his own vampires to protect them, but also made sure that Z’s I was never alone again. And this all happened before you and I met.”

All Bubblegum had was a dropped Jaw from all that when many drama bombs were dropped on her like that and similar to Finn, she had similar thoughts to him but she was able to process things much better.

“A-Alright… I can buy that you helped the humans… even the fact that… you are a mother… but how come you never told me once?... I mean… in a dark way I get Finn since he is a mortal human and until NOW… nothing was told… but wouldn’t I have found out someday?... why keep quiet about it from me?” Bubblegum said which showed unlike Finn, Bubblegum was deeply hurt by that secret.

Marceline sighs a bit.

“Believe me Bonnie. I wanted to tell you. It got a bit hard and I was worried how your reaction will be. Because when I had to explain to Finn, well he wasn’t angry, but upset. But still, I’m sorry Bonnie. I should’ve told you sooner.” She said with a bummed look.

Bubblegum still looked stunned but Dawn rolled her eyes while she looks at Bubblegum.

“Oh lets just get this drama over with… is mom any different now that you know all this?, is the air clear?, mom was just scared of how you will react so I’ll just say this… will you do something stupid and make mom feel worse then she already is or will you do what that human did and take a day or two to process things?, or even accept it… besides birthing us and being a great mom when she stops by the castle after a few of her travels when she gets lonely…  _ cooking excluded of course… _ she has been nothing but a patient person when her emotions don’t get the better of her, besides with how old mom is... not like I have a right to say that given I’m over 800… but did you think she wouldn’t try to get with anyone over the years?... and I heard a few rumors that you broke up with mom because of your kingdom before you two got back together so why not just consider yourselves even and just let the issue die down.” Dawn said while she crossed her arms.

Bubblegum blinks a bit in surprise with the way Dawn spoke before the Candy Monarch took a moment to think on this.

That caused Dawn and Marceline watch as Bubblegum had a few private thoughts about what Dawn said about all of this.

_ ‘Hmmm… could she be right? I mean technically Marcy and I did break up in the past and it was possible that she found some partners before we got back together. And despite the fact that she had kids with the Vampire King… I can’t seem to bring myself to get angry at Marceline knowing if I was in her shoes… I would feel the same way.’ _

While Bubblegum was in her own world with debating with herself, Dawn placed a shoulder on Marceline’s shoulder and when she looked she winked at Marceline while tapping her stomach which showed she also had a gut feeling that this would go well… though she did keep quiet to keep Bubblegum from taking it the wrong way.

Marceline gave her daughter an appreciative smile before looking at the Candy Monarch and hoped that things will be okay.

After a few minutes of thinking, Bubblegum finally came to a decision about what she should do.

“Okay Marceline. After thinking things through… I will forgive you. But you will still get a slight punishment for keeping something this serious a secret for so long. We will discuss the details later… in a more private matter.” She said with a smirk.

Marceline blushed brightly from that before Dawn turned away while she put her hood on her head.

“Well I’ll see myself out, I might as well pay a visit to those Finn and Fionna people in that treefort and give them my regards and warn them that my sisters will visit as well, anyway, see you later mom… looks like you’ll get that private talk sooner then you may think hehe.” Dawn said with a mischievous look in her eyes before she flew out of the room before Marceline could stop her while a slightly amused Bubblegum crossed her arms as Marceline chuckles nervously.

“She’s a real chip off the old block huh?” Bubblegum said as she can see where Dawn’s personality came from.

Marceline chuckles more when she heard that while the scene went to the Treefort.

**Ooo/Treefort/living room/ Finn, Jake, Fionna, Cake**

"What do you mean Marceline is a mom to 7 and our biological mom is coming to Ooo with the other humans!?" Fionna loudly says in Finn's face while Cake, stretching powers or not struggles to hold back the excited female human she called a sister while Jake's jaw… was charged through the floor from how much was told as Finn sat on the couch.

Finn rubbed the back of his head.

“Its just as I told you. I went to see Marcy, then the next thing I know, I see her kissing some strange Vampire dude, who is Morlock, the Vampire King. Then Marceline explained to me that she made a deal with Morlock inorder for the humans from the past to start a better life if Marcy became that guy’s Queen and help birth his… kids every 100 years… which is 800 years ago to this year since Morlock would need an 8th kid now. Then Morlock shows me a telegram that one of his Vampires, by the name of Demonga, said that the humans are coming to Ooo and mom is joining them.”

Everyone was stunned when Finn confirmed their questions somewhat.

Though Fionna did have a few questions.

"But… aren't you and Marcy dating?, Aren't you well… mad?” Fionna asked while she relaxed enough for Cake to let her go.

“Well… I’m upset… I mean Marcy didn’t even tell PB about this… but after hearing their side of the story, both Marcy and… Morlock gave some… good points.” Finn said.

"Seriously!?, What kind of points… and… are you still trying to date Marcy or..." Fionna said while she worried her brother may have lost another woman to some kind of twist of fate.

Finn sighs a bit.

“I don’t know. I mean I didn’t leave her. I don’t know how their relationship is. But Morlock didn’t somehow care if I dated Marceline. I mean right now… I have to clear things in my head for a couple of days.”

"Wait, why did he not care if you dated Marceline?, I mean he's the Vampire King and she's his Queen so to speak." Fionna said before everyone jolts when they heard a female voice.

"Probably because unless something changes, Finn is human and mortal." The voice said which made everyone look around a few times, even Jake got on guard after he got his jaw out of the floor.

“Who are you?… or where are you?” Finn said as he looks around.

"Hehe, up here handsome, can see why mom likes you." The voice said which made everyone look up to see that a hooded female figure was floating over them.

Everyone blinks before they look up only to have their eyes widen in surprise at what they saw.

The figure giggles before she removed her hood which showed Dawn's head.

"Nice to meet you humans and dog and cat… names Dawn Abadeer, Marceline's first child and named after Marceline's mom." Dawn said while she floats towards the floor.

"Who what!?, And how did you get inside?" Jake asked which made Dawn raise an eyebrow.

"I already introduced myself so no need to do so again, and the door was unlocked so I let myself in, no one answered the knocking I did and I wanted to get out of the sun for obvious reasons." Dawn said while she opened her mouth to show her razor sharp teeth.

Everyone blinks when they saw the fangs.

“S-So you’re really are Marceline’s daughter?” Fionna said.

"Hehe, yup, Dawn the Vampire princess at your service and I must say you twins are not bad looking, no wonder mom has a thing for the male there." Dawn said with a fanged grin on her face when she looked Finn and Fionna up and down a few times.

Said duo did blush when they saw Dawn look at them but Finn blushed a bit more after hearing that part about Marceline.

“So why you’re here again besides the sunlight thing?” Cake asked.

"Well like I said, wanted to see who got mom's eye this century, and helped cool things down between Mom and that Candy princess a bit ago, though I would knock on their door first because I think Bubblegum is giving mom a sexy punishment right about now if you get what I mean." Dawn said while she licked her lips in a teasing matter.

Finn, Fionna, Cake, and Jake all blinked before their eyes widened in realization.

“Oh…” They said while blushing brightly though Finn did ask something.

“W-Wait you said cool things down? So Marceline told Princess Bubblegum about you and the thing with your dad?”

"Nope, told her myself and after some drama I managed to talk reason into Bubblegum's head before she did something she may regret, I mean sure she had kids and has dad on the side and if a certain male human here does something dumb or doesn't do anything soon, Dad may sweep mom off her feet since he will have a lot of free time after I take over as Vampire Queen… title pending since I'm not sure if mom will let me have that title but still… point is my main reason for coming here was to run damage control here as well before I head back and the rest of my sisters visit, and unlike me… their personalities are rather… interesting to say the least." Dawn said while she rubbed the back of her head at the end.

“Uhhh… what’s that supposed to mean?” Jake said.

"Simple, just trying to get this Human here to fully forgive mom so he won't give her issues later." Dawn said while she points a thumb at Finn.

Finn blinks a bit after hearing that.

“Excuse me?” He said.

"You heard me, I came here to make sure you don't overreact in the future, you seem calm now but are you really deep down about all this?” Dawn said with a serious look on her face.

Finn frowns at Dawn.

“Hey, you maybe Marcy’s daughter but I don’t have to tell my problems to you.”

Dawn just raised an eyebrow while Jake cleared his throat.

"Uh… dude… bro… think about what you said with the context of this situation and that you said it to Marceline's daughter of all people." Jake said when he even found what Finn said grade A dumbass like.

“So what Jake? I ain’t afraid of her. If she starts a fight, I fight back. I would just punch her like I did to Marceline years ago.” Finn said.

Everyone was silent for a moment while Jake sighs.

"Ok… first off let me ask you a few questions so we can get on the right track… while it's true you don't have to tell Dawn your issues… she is Marceline's daughter right?” Jake said to see if he could lead Finn into figuring this out on his own.

Finn raised his eyebrow at his dog brother.

“Uh duh Jake what does....” Finn said before stopping a moment as he starts to think of something before he felt pale.

“Oh… crap.”

"Yeah… finally took you long enough, while it's true Dawn may not care about you per say… she does with her mom which to remind you… are dating… pretty sure you lost the right to object when Marceline's family is worried about her." Jake said while Dawn just crossed her arms.

Fionna and Cake shook their heads as Finn facepalms himself.

“Glob dammit.”

"Hey at least you figured it now then later before my sisters get here, and they have less patience than I do and are just as protective of mom… try picturing 6 other vampires similar to mom with similar or even stronger powers than her in one category and they want payback if you say the wrong thing and try telling me this talk doesn't help now as practice." Dawn said while she watched as Finn pales more at the thought of 6 Marceline's coming after him in a raw fury.

“Uhhh… I think I hear a dungeon that needs exploring.” Finn said before he tries to run out of the room.

Dawn just held her hand out and Finn froze in place and was lifted as Dawn raised her hand and made Finn float back.

"First off I inherited most of my dad's powers or were born with his powers copied into me, plus with Mom’s powers to steal souls and even echoes of the court she absorbed long ago… so this is a simple trick for me, second you really think running will help?, You technically haven’t done anything wrong yet so why run?... Unless you have something to hide that you did to mom… might as well confess now while I'm still merciful." Dawn said with a demonic grin on her face. 

Finn gulped as he can see where Dawn got that look from.

“I-I don’t know anything. I just thought that you will tell your sisters what I said and would try to manhunt me for payback.”

"And why would I do that?, I mean it's not like you did anything wrong with wanting to live and it's not like you did anything to mom… though if you want to confess… better say so now." Dawn said while Finn looked paler and more worried and couldn't take it anymore with all that was happening.

”A-Alright!, I'll admit it!, Jake and I went into Marceline's house once when were not supposed to and we had to hide in her closet and when Jake told me to scope the scene I accidentally saw Marceline naked in her bathroom!" Finn said which made Dawn blink as Jake's jaw dropped again.

"Huh… didn't expect that." Dawn said when she didn't expect that kind of confession. 

Fionna and Cake couldn’t believe what they heard.

“Oh you two are in deep trouble.” Cake said.

"Well… depends, get a good look of mom?, How good did she look to you?" Dawn said when she had primo teasing material right now.

Finn blinked in surprise.

“Are you crazy? I’m not talking about this.”

"Hmmm… well if Mom had a bad figure at the time then I understand, mom does like to play down her real figure after all." Dawn said while she thinks down from 3...2...1...

“What? Marcy doesn’t have a real form.” Finn said.

"Well… nah… if you don't want to talk then I might as well keep mom's model like figure secret, I mean she always keep a thin form for most of her clothing… one size fits all with shapeshifters after all…” Dawn said while she sets Finn on the ground.

Finn however scoffed.

“Nice try. But your mom was always thin. I know since I saw all of it.”

Dawn hums before she looks at Finn.

"I see… I see… then I guess me and my sisters got our figures from nothing because aside from cat like traits from dad… well… more like lion… we all are told we look just like mom with how good we look but…" Dawn said while she looked at her cloaked body… which was much more curvy than Marceline's form.

Finn blinks when he noticed it.

“Well actually, you have more curves than Marceline had.”

Dawn had an amused look while she looks at Finn.

"Why thank you but… considering how cute clothing can have a limit even with shapeshifting… ever consider that Mom downplayed her figure to fit her clothing?, Ever get it on with her tier wise yet?, Because we were told that we should reveal everything to our lover but… has mom done that yet or saving that kind of reveal for a more… intimate time… but you could be right, it's not like Mom hid her form from us at all or something." Dawn said while she closed one eye and smirks at Finn.

Finn blushes brightly after hearing it.   
  
“N-No.”

"Hehe, then let me tell you since you are amusing…" Dawn said before she leaned in and whispered so slowly in Finn's ear that Jake couldn't pick it up… but Finn blushed brightly when he heard Marceline's true figure just now.

Fionna and Cake wondered what was happening as Finn continues to blush brightly.

Dawn pulled away while she grins at Finn.

"And FYI… my sisters and I downplay our own forms but not to mom's extent… good luck when Mom gets that cheery of yours, anyway I'll be sticking around till the sun goes down, got anything red here?” Dawn said while she released her hold on Finn while she looks at Fionna while a stunned Finn blushed brightly still.

Fionna blinked when she saw her brother with that look before looking at Dawn.   
  
“What did you just do?” 

"Simple, just told him Mom's real figure, nothing more and food for thought since Mom's birthday is approaching, anyway I'll just grab something from the kitchen if the food smell I smell is coming from there, if anyone wants to join me, feel free, your home after all." Dawn said while she winked at Fionna it a flirting way surprisingly enough as she floats away.

Fionna was bit surprised by that before blushing a bit as Jake tries to get Finn’s attention.

"Finn?, Finn?, Speak to me man!" Jake said while he shook an oddly happy looking Finn when he seemed lost in his own world.

Cake shook her head.

“Looks like we lost him for a bit.”

“NOOOOOOOOO!” Jake yelled dramatically while Finn as one thought after what Dawn just told him about Marceline's hidden sweet bod.

_ ‘If I had stayed longer… would Marcy had let out her true form?’ _

The scene then went to a few hours later with Marceline, now with a pleasingly sore ass, kissing Bubblegum goodbye so she could stop by Finn’s place to see how he was doing.

_ ‘Okay. So far Bonnibel forgave me which is good… even if my ass is sore. Now I just need to see Finn. I know he said he needed time but... I just have to see him. Hope he forgives me. Though I’m hoping Dawn hasn’t caused trouble there.’  _ She thought.

Bubblegum saw the look and chuckles a bit while she gestured for Marceline to get going.

“Go on Marceline, better make sure your daughter didn’t scare Finn half to death or something.. Unless you want more fun with your punishment again.” Bubblegum said with an amused tone to her voice.

Marceline blushes a bit before chuckling.

“Maybe later. Though I’m glad we’re okay.”

“Yeah… anyway I gotta make a new phone since mine was… ruined… see you later Marceline and good luck with Finn, if you are going to get knocked up by that Morlock guy then might as well get Finn to do the same to me to be fair.” Bubblegum said with a very amused tone to her voice before he walked into the Castle which left Marceline alone for a moment.

Marceline blinks a few times before blushing brightly as she pictures Morlock knocking her up for the 8th time and then there’s Finn giving Bubblegum the same treatment.

Though she could deal with that later, for now she flew off towards Finn’s place, thankfully she had all the sun gear equipped so she could fly at record speed towards the treefort.

When she got there, she flew inside of the place through a secret entrance she knew about in the room by a few moveable branches and flew towards the kitchen where she was surprised to see a laughing Finn as he conversed with Dawn who made a good joke it seems with everyone else doing the same and haven’t noticed her yet, Dawn even removed her cloak which showed that she wore some punk rock gear like her mom would wear but her figure was much more curvy then Marceline’s current form, Dawn had C almost D sized breasts, wide hips, and a strong looking body, and her hair trailed down her back in a beautiful wave as well… all in all, Dawn was one of the best looking of her daughters.

_ ‘Hmmm… interesting. Finn is happy and he seems to be getting along with Dawn.’  _ She thought before she clears her throat to get the duo’s attention.

Everyone looked over and jolts when they saw Marceline though Dawn smiles at her mom.

“Hehe, hey mom, done with Bubblegum?... well.. Your scent does answer that… she give it to you good?” Dawn said in a teasing manner to her own mother.

Marceline blushes a bit.

“You have no idea. I see that you two are getting along already.”

“Well of course, I did get your social skills after all, how could I fail in getting this handsome human to think clearly about things.” Dawn said while she grins at Finn a moment later with the teasing she did.

Finn blushes a bit as Marceline had an amused look.

“Oh really? Like what?”

“Well first off, thanks to some persuasion, Finn here won’t break up with you or anything, and I found out an interesting bit of info that you may want to hear about… about Finn and Jake in your closet… should help make things even if she finds out now then later right Finny?” Dawn said before saying the last bit to Finn.

Finn and Jake gulps a bit making Marceline blink confusion.

“You told her about the closet incident Finn? I thought we were already even about that since I did say I sneak in here all the time.”

“Maybe Mom… but… did you know that Jake sent Finn out and he accidentally saw you naked in the bathroom?” Dawn said with an amused look on her face as Jake got ready to shrink down again in case he needed to bail.

Marceline blinked before she looks at Finn.

Finn gulped believing he was gonna get hit. However… Marceline did this.

“Really Finn? You tell her that and not me?” She said with no reaction accept for a half lidded look.

“Huh?” Finn said with a confused look as did Jake.

“Here’s something you should know… even if I’m a vampire and that I have no reflection… I can still see whoever is creeping up from behind.” Marceline said.

“Huh… didn’t know you owned a mirror mom, well guess that means Mom knew all along and gave you a good show of her shrunken state Finny.” Dawn said with an amused tone to her voice.

Finn was blushing brightly as he couldn’t think of something to say as Marceline smirks at the way her daughter teases him.

“Oh speaking of shrunken states… hey mom… isn’t it tiring to always stay in that form of yours?, why not use a set of my clothing and relax a bit?, I already told Finn your real figure and well… babbling mess hehe.” Dawn said before chuckling a bit.

Finn blinks in surprise after hearing Dawn suggest it as Marceline chuckled.

“Eh why not? I was getting tired of this look anyway.”

“Great, I’ll get my bag, I was planning on crashing at an inn later so I have a few outfits to spare, want to pick one?” Dawn asked when she floats towards her mother.

“Sure. Though why an Inn? I’m sure Finn and Fionna will welcome you to stay here if you ask nicely.” Marceline said with a smirk.

“I see… hey Finn… Fionna… Cake… Jake… Mind if I can crash here for the night?... I’ll make it worth your while.” Dawn said while she teasingly winked at everyone.

The group blinks a bit while they blushed at the implications of what Dawn said before Cake stepped in.

“Well um… we may need to talk this out but I’m sure we can find some room for you.”

“Hehe great, anyway give us a bit so I can get mom something relaxing to wear.” Dawn said before she flew out of the kitchen in no time flat.

Marceline chuckles a bit before she follows Dawn out of the kitchen.

That left everyone else in an awkward silence of sorts when all of that just went down without much issue.

Jake then tries to break the ice.

“Well… at least we’re not in trouble here.”

“I’m not sure about that… heard that you tried to bail on Finn after he nearly got caught.” Fionna said while she puffed out her cheeks when she felt disappointed with Jake’s fear.

“Oh Jake.” Cake said as she shakes her head at her adopted brother.

Jake laughed nervously and focused on his meal and a few minutes later, Dawn returned with a grin on her face.

“Hey everyone, ready to see the relaxed full figured Marceline?” Dawn said with a smirk on her face.

Finn, Fionna, Cake and Jake all looked to one another before they looked at Dawn.

“U-Um… sure.” Finn said.

“Hehe, good, introducing the full figured form of Marceline the Vampire Queen!” Dawn said as Marceline floats into the room and she looked drastically different.

Her head looked more like her mother’s head, her body was much more curved out and rivals Dawn’s D sized breasts with large breasts and a round ass and she wore a black shirt with a skull icon on it while she wore blue form fitting jeans and brown cowboy boots… all in all… the outfit really suited her and her new figure while she stretched her body when she seemed to enjoy how the form felt.

Fionna, Cake and Jake gasps when they saw Marceline before blushing but Finn…

Finn was silent as he blushed brightly while looking at Marceline’s full figure and new look.

Marceline noticed before she posted a bit.

"See something you like Finn?" Marceline teasingly said with a smirk on her face.

Finn didn’t say anything but nod his head without realising it since he was captivated to the true beauty before him.

Marceline giggles a bit while blushing somewhat while Dawn chuckles on her end.

“Hehe, well enough messing around, might as well finish lunch, got enough food for mom to join?” Dawn asked while she went back to her plate of red based foods.

Hearing that made Finn jolt before he went to grab a plate for Marceline as Fionna, Cake and Jake watched before wondering if Finn forgot about the whole Morlock thing.

That caused Marceline to join the group for the meal and Finn made sure she had a lot of red stuff to chow down on to help her feel comfortable.

Though there was one question that the group wanted to know.

“Hey Marceline?” Jake said to get her attention.

Marceline, after she ate some of her food, looks at Jake.

“Yeah Jake?” Marceline said before she starts to drink her drink that she was given.

“I know that you were keeping this secret from everyone but… does your dad know?” Jake asked making Finn, Fionna and Cake blink a bit.

Though Marceline blinks a bit while she finished drinking her meal before she sighs and sets her cup down.

“No… no he doesn’t, if he finds out chances are he would try and force one of them to try and take his throne and while it can be their choice…. Has my dad tried to not force me to take the throne in the past?” Marceline said with a raised eyebrow when Marceline brought up the point that her own dad tricked her to try and get the throne to the Nightosphere… so multiple grandchildren would be prime targets as well.

Finn sweatdrops.

“She’s right Jake. Remember what we went through to try and save Marceline when she wore that amulet… and then later I ended up wearing it?” He said before shuddering.

“Seriously!?... how are you still sane after that!?” Dawn asked since that amulet was pretty much the number one thing of Chaotic evil besides its wearer Hunson Abadeer.

“Let's just say… I still get the occasional nightmare and leave it at that.” Finn said before shuddering when he just wanted to forget that memory.

Cake and Fionna sweatdrop since they remembered that day.

Jake rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah… better if your dad didn’t know. Though I think this adventure kinda tops that time when me and Finn met Death the first time.”

“Yeah… glad PB doesn’t know about what happened… though still funny that Jake had to get a kiss of Death from Death himself hehe…” Fionna said before she and Cake laugh a bit at the memory.

Marceline blinked in confusion.

“Wait. Jake got kissed by the Glob of Death? And why did you guys even see the dude? And why you don’t want Bonnie to know?” She said with a raised eyebrow as Dawn was thinking the same thing.

“Well you know PB’s princess plant right?... well in hindsight it probably wasn’t the best ideas to ask Finn and Jake to watch after the plant and after getting Cake and I to try and help, we were told by Pep to go to the dead world and long story short…” Fionna said before she explained the trip to the dead world in full while Jake had his face on the table from embarrassment on so many levels as Cake chuckles a bit since this amused her greatly.

“...And thats how we got back but was still shocked when Bubblegum ate one of the flower bits and her hair shorted to a cute bob of sorts.” Fionna said while Finn puts his head down when all that work… was for a hairstyle changing plant…

Jake felt embarrassed at the memory.

“Wow… just wow. You guys sure got lucky. If Bonnie found out, she would’ve sent you back to Death.” Marceline said with a half lidded look.

“Either that or would have probably kissed him on the cheek since he did go to death and back for her princess plant.” Fionna said while Dawn got a curious look on her face.

“Well talking about Finn’s escapades is all good and what not but I am curious about you two, Fionna, Cake, you two have barely talked at all and I’m curious, what do you two do?” Dawn asked which caused Cake to chuckle.

“Baby, Fionna and I took over our parents investigation business while mom and dad retired, they still live in the old investigation building and send us messages on if a tough case needs solving, but most of the time, its us just hanging here making sure Finn and Jake don’t get into too much trouble, like this one time Fi and I stopped Jake from causing Finn to go through with a ridiculous plan to cause Pheebs and Ice king to fight… something about a cosmic owl dream or something, mom and dad helped with that as well by giving Finn and Jake a stern talking to on to NOT try and cause harm to loved ones no matter what unless it was for their own good like stopping them from doing something stupid.” Cake said while she gave Finn and Jake a raised eyebrow.

Finn rubbed the back of his head as Jake lowers his head in shame making Dawn and Marceline blink at this info.

“Speaking of Phoebe… I wonder what she is doing right now.” Fionna said while the scene went to Phoebe herself as she was traveling with her guard through some pretty rough Fire Kingdom territory.

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Rough Territory/ Phoebe, guards**

Phoebe at this time sighs when she sits in her carriage while she waits for it to get to their destination… the reason for this was a two fold simple job, one was to try and bring together the higher ranked towns and cities in the Fire Kingdom and not only that… thanks to some annoying complaints… at least LOOK for a suitor who could be perfect as the new flame king… and while she was alright with the first part… the second really annoyed her when even Cinnamon bun agreed that lately… Phoebe just looked lonely nowadays and should try and get back out there since looking up ways to make Finn fireproof… was… coming up zilch so far.

_ ‘Glob dammit. No matter how hard I look, I can’t seem to find ways to make Finn fireproof permanently. At least then we would still be together and would get these people off my back on getting a suitor. Can’t believe Cinnamon Bun agreed even though he was looking out for my well being.’  _ Phoebe thought.

That caused Phoebe to relax in her seat while she and her royal guard had a pretty uneventful trip… though the carriage stopped all of a sudden which nearly threw Phoebe to the floor.

“W-Whoa!... why did we just stop?” Phoebe said with a confused look.

“Milady were are being attacked by a Fire Wyvern!, please exit the carriage and be on guard!” one of Phoebe’s guards said in warning while he looked at the massive dragon like creature… unlike Ooo’s more… thin and odd looking dragon like beings Fire Wyverns looked more like iconic dragons from pre mushroom war fairytale.

Phoebe blinked in shock before she exits out of the carriage.

What she saw was a large Fire Wyvern attacking some of her men and while there were no casualties, her men were getting tossed around like ragdolls while the beast roars every now and then when it shook them off and breathed fire at them, and while it didn’t do much considering the men were made of fire and in fire rock like armor, the flames did knock them over… honestly it was a bit of a tie with Phoebe’s men using their numbers to try and overwhelm the beast but the beasts raw strength seemed to withstand the tide so far.

Phoebe was shocked when she saw what the beast was doing to her men before glaring at the Wyvern.   
  
“HEY!” She shouts at the beast.

Though when it looks at her, all she could see was raw fury… and a desperate fear… not from her men… but seemed from something else while a wound on its side was seen which was one large gash… and the length of the gash was not light… was this beast in a previous fight and it was just trying to find a place to rest or something?... or was it running from something?

But before Phoebe could fully register what the wound was, A golem like creature appeared from nearby wielding a large stone like sword which answered Phoebe’s question… while not a Fire Giant there was a subspecies of them called fire titans… and everyone looks at it, even the Fire Wyvern who barely had any strength to stand as the titan slowly approached the Wyvern and the group while many men had to run out of the way to avoid getting stepped on.

However, Phoebe got in front of the Wyvern to protect her.

“Stop where you are now!” She said as she glared at the Titan.

The Titan however, with its low intelligence, just growled as it raised its massive sword and swings it down with shocking force, causing the ground to rumble from the might of the titan before it continues to approach Phoebe and the Wyvern.

Phoebe may lost her footing a bit but regains it before looking at the golem.

“I don’t know what your deal is, but I’m not letting you get near this creature. So turn back now or face the consequences.” She said before powering up to show that she means it.

The Titan however just keeps on walking when it didn’t feel threatened but before it could raise its sword again, Phoebe and everyone heard a voice.

“Well considering how territorial Fire titans are, it would make sense for it to get pissed off when a mother Fire Wyvern is trying to look for its child which wandered into its territory.” A man’s voice said which made everyone look to see a human like man carrying a small and adorable dragon like hatchling without getting burned somehow, the size of the hatchling was no bigger than a small kitten right now which slept in the man's arms as he keeps walking towards the group and by the guards without a hint of fear in his eyes which showed that the man had red in one eye and green in the other as he approached Phoebe and the Fire Wyvern, who seemed to perk up when it saw the baby in the man’s arms and looked safe and sound while the titan, not liking the interruption growls a bit when it starts to move again.

Phoebe was a bit surprised when she saw the mystery figure.

“Who are and where did you find the baby?”

“I’ll answer that in a moment your highness, you and these two are not supposed to die today so might as well help make sure that nothing bad happens to these two or your beautiful self, just call me Emerald, a Dhampir, a human/ Vampire hybrid and Death’s successor when he retires… I’m his grandson after all.” The man named Emerald said while he gave Phoebe a fanged grin as he passed the baby wyvern to Phoebe.

Phoebe, after taking the baby, had her eyes widened in shock.   
  
“W-Wait... huh?!” She said as her guards were a bit surprised when they heard it but some thought it was a lie.

Though Emerald couldn’t respond to that when he turned to the Fire titan which was walking towards them and Emerald placed a hand on his wide brin black hat.

“Good grief… not exactly the most subtle…” Emerald said when he walked straight towards the Fire Titan and looked up at it with a serious look on his face.

“I’m only going to give one warning big guy, walk away now and no one has to get hurt, as you can see the mother has no reason to come into your territory again, but if you want to fight… I’m more then happy to show you what I can do… **just don’t blame me if you get killed before your time** .” Emerald said with a deadly tone to his voice near the end as he emits an intimidating pressure from his body.

However it seems the Titan didn’t like that threat and was now gonna teach Emerald a lesson as it readies its weapon while getting closer to Emerald.

Emerald sighs as the stone like sword weapon was swung and he raised a hand right before Emerald single handedly stops the attack while Emerald’s feet break into the ground for a moment which caused spider web like cracks in the ground.

“Good grief… seems like I’ll have to teach you some manners before I can give some mercy it seems… don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Emerald said when he tightened his grip and the blade part of the weapon was destroyed which left the stunned Fire titan with the hilt of its now useless weapon as Emerald dusts his hands off.

Phoebe and her guards were shocked when they saw the Emerald not only catch the weapon but also destroyed it.

The titan looks at the hilt for a bit before it stares daggers at Emerald with a pissed off look.

Though that turned into a stunned look when it saw Emerald not there anymore and everyone’s jaw dropped when Emerald just flat out kicked the side of the titans head… and sent it flying like it weighed nothing while Emerald had a hand on his hat to keep it in place before he lands after the Titan crashed into a nearby canyon wall while everyone else had stunned looks.

The Titan groans before it tries to get up.

Though before it could, Emerald grabbed the dropped hilt of the Stone sword of the titan… and threw it at the off guard giant and the hilt shattered when it crashed into its stone like head while the giant was stunned again as it fell onto its back as Emerald dusts his hands off again while Phoebe at this time….

Phoebe, who was still holding the baby Wyvern, was again shock when she witnessed Emerald do all this without breaking a sweat.

_ ‘Who is that guy? Is he really the grandchild of both Life and Death?... and half human and vampire?’  _ Phoebe thought.

Though as Emerald walked towards the titan as it starts to recover, Emerald just crossed his arms when he waits for the titan to get back onto its feet.

“Now then… considering you experienced first hand that I can kick your rocky ass… why not run back home before I end you… and I won’t pull my punches like I did just now…. After all I didn’t bring out my own weapon did I?” Emerald said while a dark mist emits from his body as he grins demonically.

Phoebe and her guards were stunned after hearing that.

_ ‘He was holding back?!’  _ They thought before wondering about the weapon they heard and why Emerald didn’t use it.

The Golem looks at Emerald for a moment before it got up and decided to leave with heavy steps while it growl a bit every now and then.

Emerald chuckles as he relaxed his body somewhat before he turned to look at Phoebe and the others.

“So… nice weather we are having in the fire kingdom.” Emerald said with an amused grin as he approached Phoebe as the baby wyvern starts to wake in her arms.

Phoebe was able to wake herself up before looking at the baby.

The baby just looked at Phoebe and then Emerald before it looks at its mother and just… snuggled up to Phoebe since she was so warm and the baby dozed off again which made Emerald chuckle.

“Hehe, seems the baby likes you…” Emerald said while he looks at the Wyvern mother.

“Hey not sure if you may like this idea but want to leave your baby in our hands for a bit while you heal up?, pretty sure you’ll have enough trouble with recovering and watching a baby as well so why not let us do the hard part for you and you can get your baby after you heal to full health.” Emerald said with a gentle smile on his face to the mother wyvern.

The mother looks at her baby before looking at her wound and she knew she needed to be 100 percent healed before looking at Emerald and nods her head at him.

“Great, not your time to die yet anyway, still have a few hundred years to go before that happens so might as well see your kids have kids when they get older.” Emerald said while he looks at Phoebe and whispered this to her.

“ _ Don’t worry, I say we but I’m sure you got enough on your plate, I can use a traveling companion so who better than a baby fire wyvern who I can take care of, I may not look it but I am a decent caregiver.”  _ Emerald whispered as the Mother wyvern got to her feet unsteadily and moved to lick her sleeping child a few times before she limped away in the opposite direction of the Fire Titan to keep out of its territory.

The baby cooed as Phoebe couldn’t help but smile a bit at the baby.

_ “Well… I don’t mind if I help a little bit.”  _ She whispers.

Emerald chuckles at that after the Wyvern mother left.

“Well then might as well officially introduce myself since we are out of trouble, names Emerald Ranmyaku, Dhampir and future successor to my gramps Death and grandson of Life as well, nice to meet you your highness and sorry for my rudeness but as you could see… not exactly the right time for fancy talk.” Emerald said while he bows to Phoebe with a grin on his face which showed his sharp teeth.

Phoebe blinks when she saw the fangs.

“R-Right. I’m Phoebe. Queen of the Fire Kingdom.”

“Nice to meet you your highness, its an honor to meet such a lovely woman such as yourself, and I must say your beauty is much better seen in person then told with rumors if I may say so.” Emerald said while he took Phoebe’s hand and lightly kissed the top all gentlemanly before letting it go… and didn’t get burned somehow.

Phoebe was a bit surprised by this gesture before actually blushing a bit.

“Y-Yes well… thanks for helping my men and I and finding the Wyvern’s baby.”

“Eh no problem, I found the little guy huddled near a lava bath so I figured I should return it to its mother and I heard a commotion so here we are… where are you heading if I may be so bold to ask?, want a bodyguard until you get to your destination?” Emerald asked while he grins at Phoebe.

Phoebe blinked before she remembered what she was doing.

“I was visiting some of the lesser towns and cities around my kingdom and made sure that they were peaceful.”

“I see… but shouldn’t delegates be a better alternative then you going yourself?... seems like it would take awhile for you yourself to do so, I mean if I can speak freely… seems like a waste of time to me since you can’t be everywhere at once if you want to try and help people in many places… its like the saying of if you stretch yourself too thin then you won’t be able to help anyone at all so why not try and dumb down the idea of you going yourself and go with the most obvious choice of asking for help?, don’t you have advisors and what not who could do a much better job then sending their only royal out into danger?” Emerald said when he found a few things odd with this situation.

Phoebe sighs.

“Well… thanks to some nagging from my advisors I also need to find a… potential suitor. Which is something I don’t want to deal with now.”

Emerald blinks a few times as he and Phoebe walk to the carriage.

“How come?, unless you are trying to date someone right now I don’t see why the suitors can’t come to you for interviews… seems to me that if you need to leave the castle, they much be lazy asses or something hehe.” Emerald said with an amused tone to his voice to try and cheer Phoebe up.

Phoebe chuckles.

“Yeah. For me I’m not ready to meet someone since I did got out of a relation sometime ago.”

“Really?, was the guy or gal clingy?” Emerald asked when he opened the carriage door so Phoebe could enter as everyone else got back into position to guard the carriage.

Phoebe enter the carriage after thanking Emerald while being careful with the baby.

“No. Problem was, I’m a flame elemental and he wasn’t. And I couldn’t find anything that could make him fireproof permanently so… we had to end it.” 

“I see… that Finn the Human?, heard rumors you and him used to be a thing, ever consider trying to Vamp Finn?, guy would be pretty much flameproof… and since this place is covered with thick clouds he should be fine so to speak… then again I heard he is dating the Vampire Queen and the Princess of the candy Kingdom recently when they asked him to be a surrogate but that info is a bit dated since it was a few weeks ago when I heard that, so could have been longer, but I must be thinking of a different Marceline who is just using her title since the Marceline I know has 7 kids already and Morlock the Vampire King is planning on visiting to help make their 8th and possible final kid with her since they still have that deal they made centuries ago, was planning on visiting Marceline later to see if she is the same person to confirm that, also heard her daughters are visiting since its their mom’s birthday as well.” Emerald said while he sat across from Phoebe.

Phoebe blinks a few times after hearing that.

“Ummm… quick question… this Marceline… she likes to play music and has a guitar based weapon and her father is the ruler of the Nightosphere?”

“Well if we’re talking about the same Marceline, yeah, normally likes to party, play pranks, and once danced in the Fire kingdom long ago, why ask?” Emerald said while he crossed his arms as the carriage starts to move.

Phoebe sighs.

“Because we are talking about the same Marceline and she is dating Finn. But the part about her having kids with this Vampire King is all new to me. I mean I’ve known her a bit but didn’t know that.”

“Well this deal happened before I was born 800 years ago… I’m nearly 800 myself right now, and while most Dhampir live about 200 max, I’m a bit different being gramps successor and all... heard that she and Morlock the Vampire King get it on every 100 years to have a child so Marceline would have a family of her own, that and there was the time shortly after I was born, you see my dad Nocturn has two wives, one is named Veronica and she is full Vampire and Demonga is their child, my mom’s name is Helios and she was Vamped shortly after I was born, so anyway Demonga and I are half brothers on my dad’s side, anyway I heard that my brother left Ooo on the Vampire King’s orders with the other humans at the time and long story short, I heard he is coming back with a group of humans and their leader if my info is right… is Finn the human’s mother… his actual biological human mother… or at least her mind… heard she got put inside a computer or something so I’m not 100 percent sure about that.” Emerald said with a curious tone to his voice when he wondered a bit about the mother.

Phoebe’s eyes widened at this info.

  
“S-Seriously?! More humans are coming to Ooo? And you said Finn and Fionna’s mother is coming?”

“Yeah, my brother had to sleep along over the generations to keep his energy up and not ask many humans for blood except when an emergency happens, but Morlock got a note from Demonga and Demonga sent one to dad as well and well… one was sent to me, so I know its legit, seems they are coming in a few days as well.” Emerald said while he pets the sleeping Wyvern baby on the head a few times.

The baby snuggles a bit in Phoebe’s arms and even though it was a cute sight, Phoebe still couldn’t believe what she heard.

“Well I know Finn and Fionna will be happy to see their mom. When they came back from their journey with Jake and Cake, Finn told me how he met other humans and met his mother along with robot look alikes of her. But he didn’t mentioned about any other vampires there.” 

“Well that’s because Demonga and his group have a special hiding spot, not sure if this was mentioned but there is a statue of a man called two bread tom there, it was made not only to honor the founder and his compatriots but to also hide the doorway that can be moved from the inside and the outside if you know where to look, pretty sure the statue was the least of Finn and Fionna’s worries so I doubt they checked.” Emerald said when he remembered in one of the notes he got when Demonga was awake was that the doorway to the resting area was covered with a statue of a long dead human in order to keep people from bothering the vampires there.

Phoebe took a moment to think on this.

“Hmmm, guess you’re right. Though still can’t believe Marceline is a mom. Not sure if Finn knows but if he did now, well not sure what he would feel if Marceline had told him.”

“Well I’m sure it will work out fine, even if Finn was ticked I doubt he would just break up with Marceline, after all unless Morlock tries to romance Marceline himself, she could just stick with Finn till he dies of old age then Morlock could come and sweep her off her feet, bit of a rule to show respect unless a deal was made.” Emerald said with a shrug of his shoulders before he got a teasing grin.

“Either that or Marceline could try and have fun with Morlock, Finn, and that Bubblegum woman all at the same time, I mean nothing is stopping her and seems pretty normal to have a lover or two, in fact even I got a few lovers over the years and Dad vamped them so they wouldn’t die of old age… well in most cases, one of them is pretty powerful and won’t die of old age thanks to how much magic she has but point is… we Vampires are pretty kinky people since we need to find ways to amuse ourselves over the years so… why not try and throw my hat into the ring of being a suitor of yours?, should have at least earned a free pass in getting in since I did save your men and you and this little guys mom… and I’m not a low class kind of vamp, in vampire terms I’m a noble one and I am the grandson of Life and Death as well so I got connections.” Emerald said while he winked at Phoebe.

Phoebe was a bit surprised at the suggestion before blushing lightly.

“W-Well you did save us but I should get to know you first before making a decision.”

“Fair enough I got all of eternity to get to know a fiery lady such as yourself, and if things don’t work out I could pretend to pass which would get those suitors off your back for awhile while I go on some deathly duties… hows that?” Emerald said when he pretty much gave Phoebe a way out if things didn’t work out.

Phoebe was thoughtful at first before looking at Emerald.

“Well… could work… but I have this thing called the “Honest Policy” and everyone can’t tell a lie.”

“Really?... well sounds pretty dumb to me if I can be honest… hehe… your rule so might as well speak my mind.” Emerald said while he smirks at Phoebe… he did make a point he was following the rules after all.

Phoebe rolls her eyes at the humor.

“It maybe dumb but it works. I was lied to before by my father and… well Bubblegum in the past.”

Emerald nods his head when he heard that and thanks to the fact that Finn was stopped by pretty much everyone in his family minus Jake who was a fanatic of the CO, Finn didn’t cause anymore fights between Ice King and Phoebe.

“I see… but doesn’t that punish your citizens with such a one sided rule?, everyone has some secrets that they keep and while some lies and manipulation are bad, some are good… I mean for all you know I could be doing it right now but do you have any legit way of 100% knowing?, just because you made the rule doesn’t mean your people will follow it to the letter and it could come back to bite you in the ass if I can be frank… I mean are your people really happy about it?, I mean aside from Royal’s being an issue seems to me your citizens never did a thing against you so why punish them for what your father and this Bubblegum woman did?, what did they do that was so bad that you had to make this pretty stupid rule?” Emerald said when he forgone the humor and got a serious look in his eyes.

“Well let’s see... throughout my childhood, I was put in a glass lamp with no contact with anyone thanks to my dad. But later on, it was revealed that Bubblegum was the reason because of my unstable matrix. So instead of helping me control it, my father put me that glass prison as a baby all the way to my teen years before meeting Finn… well it was Jake pretending to be Finn at first which got me my freedom.” Phoebe said.

“I see, but how would Bubblegum know about the lamp?, did she make it?, did she put you inside of it?, seems to me your dad was the one to pull the dumbassery instead of her, or was it something down the line after you got free that caused you to enact the policy?” Emerald said with a patient look in his eyes.

“Well there was that time that Bubblegum had the Ice King used his ice powers to affect the core in the Fire Kingdom just so she could get in to destroy something of value in castle.” Phoebe said.

Emerald blinks a few times before he pulled out a notebook for some reason or at least it looked like one before he wrote something inside of it.

Phoebe was a bit confused.

“Um… what are you doing?”

“Oh just writing what Bubblegum did so if she dies and her soul goes to the dead world I can give her a proper punishment if I’m in charge by the time that happens, heard she’s immortal but can still be killed if she’s not careful and while I can’t do much to her in the land of the living, I can do whatever the hell I want to her in death and not even Finn or Marceline can stop me for punishing her for her sins, I mean she pretty much affected the main source of the Fire kingdom… and probably caused fatalities as well, kind of surprised you didn’t nuke Bubblegum’s kingdom in retaliation.” Emerald said before he pockets the notebook.

Phoebe blinked a bit when she heard that.

  
“Wait I didn’t say that I want her punished. I mean there’s no reason for nuking her kingdom since her people were innocent. Plus, some of my people did get hurt but no one died. Besides, it was in the past and things have been peaceful.” 

“I’m afraid that’s not how death works Phoebe, there are various criteria in which dead world a person goes to when their life ends and the good deeds and evil deeds they have done in the past can still effect them to their dying days and beyond, say for example we use Finn as the good example, all the heroing he did, plus his good nature in general would get him a first class ticket to either reincarnate instantly or who knows how many years of time off as a soul in a dead world made just for him, while its true there are 50 dead worlds, each one caters to each souls desires if they are good and some souls can even meet in death as well and those dead worlds are mixed to be perfect little worlds for those families and friends… however… for those who did harm and what not just for the sake of being evil… even if it was disguised to SEEM good, it won’t change the fact that sins were made… while its true you never went to war, it is also true Bubblegum threw the first punch so to speak… she tricked you, harmed your people and yourself and got away scott free… even if I don’t do anything, Bubblegum WILL pay if she dies anytime soon if her soul is to be judged as so and only guys like my gramps can change that… some dead worlds were designed to break souls who sinned in many ways, some tier based with demons forcing themselves on said souls, some straight up torture, or even some who manipulate and mess with souls in saditic ways by giving them impossible challenges to do so, point is… Death is fully impartial and only rarely does he or she at the time bend to the wills of those who are living… or are you saying that we should just ignore every single sin she did to your people?” Emerald said while he gave Phoebe a cold look like he was judging her right now and a chilling pressure emits from him… one that was not to be pushed right now with idiotic responses…

Phoebe gulps at the look while shuddering.

“Well... you have a point that no matter what I say changes things. But I didn’t say this just so you could decide Bubblegum’s “fate” in the near future.”

“Oh I know, and I won’t do anything to her while she is alive, she has her uses as a princess and what not to Finn and Marceline, I’m no fool, however… all bets are off when she dies since all souls are to be treated equal and judged on their actions in life… no one lives forever, either by time in mortals cases or injury with Vampires if they get staked in the heart, but the main point was that it was Bubblegum and your dad which caused this honesty policy, not your citizens, don’t punish them for two peoples fuck ups or you may get some kind of payback that you may not expect.” Emerald said while he leaned back in his seat and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Phoebe was taken back by this.

“I’m not punishing my people. I just don’t like lying. Are you saying I should just terminate that policy?”

“In a nutshell… yeah… I am, but not without reason, tell me, how did your people react when they heard the policy… what happened shortly after since for all intents and purposes… their Queen just told them to never hide anything no matter how small ever again, I mean try and think from their point of view, say you had a secret that no matter what you couldn’t tell anyone… but then a law gets approved which pretty much risks a person asking about whats the worst secret you got and while you can lie without any issue since there is no real way to enforce said law, what if you didn’t know and had no choice but to talk?, what would you do then depending on the secret?, would people still accept you for it or hate you and pretty much avoid you like the plague?, again not saying that you are the one in trouble but try and think from an everyday persons perspective who compared to you would never go on adventures and just try to live their own lives.” Emerald said while he keeps the serious look on his face.

Phoebe was a bit silent as she tries to think of a counter argument to let Emerald know how good the policy was. 

However… she couldn’t after a few minutes of silence and Emerald sighs.

“Look, I’m not trying to mess with you or question your ruling, your kingdom, your rules, but think of how your citizens feel and react in the first place alright?.... Besides, with that honesty policy still in effect I can say…” Emerald said before the scene went outside of the carriage after it stopped at a nearby town and Emerald steps out of it with a very amused look on his face while a royally blushing and stunned Phoebe sat in the carriage.

One of the guards noticed the look before approaching her.

“You alright my Queen?”

However the still stunned Queen was silent as the scene went back to the Treefort after everyone ate their fill and were watching some movies on BMO.

**Ooo/ Treefort/ living room/ Finn, Fionna, Cake, Jake, Marceline, Dawn, BMO**

Everyone in the room was sitting here or there in the living room while they watched heat signature 3 with Jake and Cake being closest to the screen when they laid on their fronts on the ground, Fionna and Dawn were sitting next to one another while Finn and Marceline were surprisingly sitting together with Marceline sitting on Finn’s lap and her more shapely rear pushed against Finn’s groin through his pants.

Finn was blushing brightly at the position and tries to remain calm while seeing the movie.

Though he would sometimes see a bit of Marceline’s ass. So different than her other form’s ass.

Marceline in turn smirks when she noticed Finn’s gaze going to her ass and she mess with him when she relaxed on his body a little bit she her ass grinds against Finn’s groin again.

Finn blinks at Marceline’s actions before he tries to silent his groan so no one can hear him.

While that was going on Dawn was relaxing in her seat and when she lowered her hand, her hand accidently bumped into Fionna’s for a moment but Dawn didn’t seem to mind at all.

Fionna blinked a bit till she looks down and saw that her’s and Dawn’s hand were slightly touching.

Even though she blushed a bit, Fionna didn’t move her hand since it was probably an accident before she looks at the movie.

That caused Dawn to smirk and she moved a bit in her seat and her hand brushed against Fionna’s hand a few times as a result.

Fionna then looks at Dawn to see if she was doing it on purpose.

Though when she did, she saw that though Dawn was looking at the movie, she glanced at Fionna and smirks before she looked back at the movie again… seems Fionna got her answer.

Fionna blushes bit before moving her hand a bit as she focuses on the movie.

_ ‘Okay… she’s just like Marceline on the mischievous side.’ _

“Though as that happened, Dawn had a smirk on her face while she pulled her own hand away from Fionna.

_ “Cute, going to be fun teasing here… and looks good enough to eat hehe, one step at a time though.”  _ Dawn thought while she looks at the movie and halfway through it, Jake’s pocket rings which showed someone was calling him right now.

“Sorry guys. Gotta take this.” Jake said before picking up his phone.

“Hello?” He answered.

_ “Hey Jake its me your dad, your mother and I are coming over to visit since we heard that Finn’s radical dame Marceline’s birthday is in a few days, better have a guest room ready because we want to spend a few days with our adventuring and investigating foursome.”  _ The voice which showed it was Joshua said over the phone.

Jake perked up when he heard his dad’s voice.

“Sure dad, no problem. We’ll make sure its nice and ready.”

_ “Great oh and tell Finn not to be such a crybaby alright?, maybe a decent adventurer but during the last visit to our place and he accidentally stubbed his toe, he cried for a few minutes, I suck up my pain when that happens, anyway love you and the rest of you kids and your mother and I will be there in a day, see you then oh and tell Lady and your kids I said hello.”  _ Joshua said before he hung up on Jake.

Jake then looks back at his siblings.

“Hey guys, we better get the guest room ready. Mom and dad are coming in a day. Also Finn, dad says don’t cry like you did last time when you stubbed your toe.”

“What… oh come on I fractured a bone man, I’m not a powerful being like Marceline or stretchy like you, I’m my own kind of man and crying is a natural thing.” Finn said while he had a blush on his face.

Jake, Cake, Fionna and Dawn couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

Marceline giggles as well before she kissed Finn on the cheek.

“There there, you are still the best adventurer in all of Ooo and no one can claim otherwise.” Marceline said while Fionna chuckles.

“I don’t know…” Fionna teasingly said to mess with her brother a little.

Finn blushes brightly in embarrassment.

“Come on Fionna.”

Fionna and the others chuckle at the banter between the twins while Dawn looks at the time and saw that it was getting late at least for mortals.

“Well its starting to get late you guys, not sure about mom and I but the rest of you should get some sleep after you clean out a guest room for your parents… and I’m guessing mom can bunk with her boyfriend so I’ll take the couch if there is no any other guest room at the ready here.” Dawn said while she teased her mom a little.

Marceline blushes a bit before chuckling a bit.

“As much as I want to keep Finn company, I’m gonna head back to my cave.” She said before getting off of Finn’s lap.

That caused Finn to look a bit disappointed while Dawn chuckles at that.

“You sure?, seems to me the human misses you already, I mean I can bunk with anyone if there are no beds so I could do the same with the human here, I don’t mind.” Dawn said to mess with Marceline a bit while she crossed her arms.

Finn blushes brightly when he heard that as Fionna, Cake and Jake watch both mother and daughter talk as they tease Finn.

Though near the end of it with Jake working on cleaning the guest room with Cake, Dawn somehow talked Marceline into staying while Dawn went to the couch to rest up for tomorrow which left Fionna in her room and Finn in his own… with Marceline lying by his side while she was in a pair of shorts and a tank top which left very little to the imagination.

Finn blushes brightly as he lays next to his… girlfriend?

It was hard to say considering the history the two had and of course the other life Marceline had as Morlocks Queen…. But Dawn somehow managed to keep Finn from doing anything rash as he looks at Marceline.

Marceline in turn looks at Finn while she smiles a bit at him and snuggles up to his chest when she got ready to turn in for tonight.

Finn blushes brightly from that action though he did want to feel closer with Marceline before he wraps his arm around her.

Marceline blushed from that a bit while she snuggles more up to Finn and her hip accidently rubbed up against his pants and groin again… and since Finn and Marceline were alone…

Finn uses his robot hand, which he got after losing his real arm when he and Fionna met their real dad, Martin, to make Marceline look at Finn before the human leans in and kissed her lips.

Marceline was surprised by that move but she went with it and kissed Finn back while she used a hand to grip the back of his now hatless head so she could pull him in for a more intense kiss when her tongue went to fight with his.

Finn moans into the kiss as he held the Vampire Queen closer as he kept the kiss up as his tongue fights her tongue while Finn looks at Marceline’s eyes.

Finn saw quite a bit of love and lust in them while she moved to get on Finn’s body and fully hugged him while she continues the kiss for a bit more.

Finn hugs her back and even though the secret still affects him a bit, he still gives Marceline a look of lust… and love as he kept kissing her.

Marceline pulled away from the kiss and sat up before she quickly removed her shirt and her breasts bounced free a moment later in Finn’s view and he saw their larger size.

Finn blushes brightly as he stares at Marceline’s breasts and couldn’t believe how big they were.

“Hehe… see something you like hero?... well they are all yours tonight.” Marceline said with a teasing tone to her voice when she leaned down and one of Marceline’s breasts hover in front of Finn’s face.

Finn blushes brightly as he looks at Marceline’s breast.

Luckily for him, he remembers the talks about tier 15 with his parents before Finn brought his mouth a bit closer and sticks out his tongue before he nervously starts to lick the left breast.

Marceline gave a light moan from the feeling and she gave Finn a teasing grin.

“Not bad hero with the lick but I’m a durable woman… don’t be afraid to use those teeth…” Marceline said before she had a wicked idea.

“Or are you scared you can’t match up to Morlock?, we may not have something you would call a romance but guy knew how to push just the right buttons.” Marceline said to try and taunt Finn into getting more aggressive… anger was a good driving force after all.

Finn blinks before he his eyes got narrowed when Morlock was mentioned and he would show Marceline who was better before he latched his mouth on Marceline’s right nipple and starts to suck on it hard before biting it.

Luckily for him Marceline can regenerate.

Marceline groans from that while she smirks at Finn.

“Fuck now thats the ticket, don’t be afraid to really bite Finn, those dull teeth won’t do much besides give me a pleasant ache after the regen kicks in.” Marceline said while she used a hand to fondle Finn’s dick through his clothing with a rough grip.

Finn groans from that action before he really got rough as he continues to bite Marceline’s nipple harder and uses his other hand to pinch and twist the left nipple.

Marceline keeps moaning from that before she used a hand to unzip Finn’s pants and fished his cock out and starts to stroke it to life with vigorous speed.

Finn groans from having his dick stroked before he switches nipples and starts biting the left nipple hard while pinching the right one.

A moment later, Marceline, after groaning from the feeling as her nipples start to get erect, also felt Finn’s dick get to full length and licked her lips when she could feel every inch from base to tip.

It was surprisingly 11 inches long and 3 in width. Either he was really well endowed or some mutation happened.

Marceline licked her lips again before she floats into the air and starts to remove her shorts which showed off her round ass and her soaked pussy to Finn when she turned in the air so that it was aimed for his face just out of reach since Marceline wasn’t undressed yet, she kept her socks on though.

Finn wondered why her socks were still on but didn’t complain as he looks at Marceline’s figure which caused his dick to twitch a bit.

Marceline chuckles at that before she tossed her panties and shorts off the bed and looks at Finn.

“Get ready Finn… gonna blow you away but hope you can return the favor.” Marceline said with a smirk on her face as she moved to sit on Finn’s face with her ass and pussy right in front of his head.

Finn blushes brightly when he felt Marceline’s folds on his face before he remembered what his parents said.

_ “Now Finn, in order to make a woman feel good is to give their womanhood a very good licking. Especially inside. Just picture yourself trying to lick all the peanut butter out of the jar.”  _ Joshua said.

_ “A little brutish Joshua but yes Finn, pleasing a woman is all well and good but don’t force it unless it's their thing, read their body language to see what they like best and if they react well you are on the right track.”  _ Margaret said in Finn’s mind with her own advice to give.

After remembering, Finn looks at Marceline’s folds again before he opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue before he starts licking Marceline’s folds but made sure it was rough.

Marceline groans from the feeling before she leaned down and starts to lick the head of Finn’s cock while using her hand to stroke him off vigorously.

Finn shudders a bit and groans as she kept licking Marceline’s folds before remembering about a girls bud.

_ “Remember Finn, when it comes to pleasing a lady, always go for the small fleshy bud above their folds, it's a bundle of nerves that will get them squirming.”  _ Joshua said in Finn’s mind.

That’s when brought his hand up to Marceline’s bud and starts to mess with it for a moment before he squeezed it like if he was actually trying to pop it like a balloon.

Marceline really groans from that before she opened her mouth wide and actually deep throats Finn’s cock and she got all the way to the base without gagging before she bobs her head again and again while she used a hand to fondle his nuts and thanks to her no need to breath, she had no trouble doing this again and again.

Finn roughly moans and groans as he felt his dick inside Marceline’s mouth and a moment later, Finn slides his mouth inside the Vampire Queen’s pussy and really starts eating her out like there was no tomorrow.

That caused Marceline to groan and keeps on sucking Finn’s cock while she could feel him throbbing in her mouth and his nuts tightening somewhat while she could feel herself getting close after a few minutes.

Finn could feel his climax approaching before he doubles his effort as he eat out Marceline’s pussy harder while messing with her bud more.

A moment later, Marceline groans while she came hard on Finn’s face, drenching it with her juices.

Finn groans as his dick fires his first load inside Marceline’s mouth as he lapped off her juices.

It was unaware if Finn masterbated or not but he was indeed fertile.

Marceline had to close one eye while she keeps on fondling Finn’s throbbing nuts and waits for him to tap off, thanks to her taking Finn’s dick so deep down her throat, it was fired directly into her stomach as a result.

Finn continues to climax before he finally taps off at the 15 second mark as he kept licking Marceline’s pussy more.

Marceline rides out her orgasm about the same amount of time before she pulled her head off of Finn’s dick while she used her tongue to lick it clean in the process.

Finn shudders at the cleaning while using his tongue to clean off any remaining juices from Marceline’s pussy.

A moment later, Marceline finished cleaning Finn’s cock before she moved to get off him.

“*Phew* not bad Finn, been awhile since I felt that tongue of yours.” Marceline said while she grins at Finn.

Finn lightly chuckles.

“Thanks Marcy. Had to practice a bit whenever I’m alone.”

Marceline blinks at that before she smirks.

“Oh really?... and how did you practice licking pussy all on your own?, have a secret girlfriend Bonnie and I don’t know about?” Marceline said in a teasing way.

Finn blushes brightly.

“W-What?... No.”

“Then how did you practice when you were alone?... besides… that blush isn’t fooling me… was it that Huntress Wizard?, no need for romance sure but pure sex… different story altogether...heard she owed you a bit so maybe…” Marceline said when she wiggles her eyebrows a few times.

Finn blushes brightly.

“Well… I had some help with Huntress whenever she’s not busy.”

Marceline chuckles while she touched Finn’s forehead.

“Naughty naughty, and you had issues with me having a secret lover that I only see every 100 years or so between a few decade visits yet you have trouble with holding back with that Huntress Wizard woman… maybe I should be the one getting mad hehe.” Marceline said while she sat on Finn’s lap and grinds her folds on his cock.

Finn groans a bit from that action as he felt that.

“I-It wasn’t like that.”

“Oh really?, like I said, its been every 100 years before I have to birth Morlock’s kid… for all you know you could have knocked Huntress up without even knowing it… and even if not… how long was this going on and was this after we started dating?” Marceline said when she starts her interrogation when she moved to angle Finn’s cock to her pussy and dropped down with a groan, fully taking it into her and her strengthen muscles gripped Finn’s cock without mercy… and that was saying something with her abnormal strength.

Finn groans as he feels Marceline’s pussy squeezing his dick but wasn’t gonna confess that easily.

Marceline saw that before she starts to bounce on his cock while she moans and groans as she played with her nipples.

“F-Fuck!, thats the good stuff… better confess soon Finn… I have ways of making guys like you talk.” Marceline said while part of her hair turned into a tentacle… and teased Finn’s asshole after Marceline lubed the tentacle up with her saliva after licking it a few times.

Finn jolts a bit when he felt the tentacle touch his asshole before looking at Marceline.

“Y-You wouldn’t.”

Marceline grins demonically which reminded Finn she was Hunson’s daughter… deep down she was a daughter of evil and considering the level of stuff he did… what Marceline would do would be tame in comparison.

“Last chance to spill Finn before I search for that prostate… your anal virginity is at stake.” Marceline said with a lustful tone when she liked watching Finn squirm under her as she keeps on bouncing on his cock.

Finn felt defeated since he didn’t want anything in his ass.

“O-Okay… I confess. It was… after we started dating and I needed some… guidance so I could… impress you.”

Though Marceline blushed, she still grins evilly at Finn.

“I see… while that is sweet you just realized you lost the right to complain about me having the occasional century like fling when you did this pretty much daily right?, if you forgive me fully… I may remove this tentacle for some nice loving where you are in charge… if not… I might as well get my fill by using you like my own fucktoy before I leave tomorrow to get ready for my birthday in a few days.” Marceline said with a chilling smirk on her face as the tentacle thickens in Finn’s view.

Now Finn was a bit scared as he sees the tentacle.

“Okay, okay. I fully forgive you.”

Marceline chuckles while she pulled the tentacle away and it returned to hair.

“Good… now… want to lead or want me to continue to ride this cock.” Marceline said while she grins at Finn when she was a woman of her word.

Finn felt a bit relieved before looking at Marceline.

“I want to lead.”

“Well then… lead away Finn, your wish is my command.” Marceline said while she grins at Finn when she felt a lot better when Finn forgave her… though somewhat forced it was karma since he did get it on with Huntress behind hers and Bubblegum’s back so a scare was needed.

Finn now had a determined look on his face.

“Lay on your back.” He said.

Marceline shrugged and got off Finn and his now juice covered cock stood like a tower as Marceline waits for Finn to move so she can get on the bed, and when he did, she got on the bed and spreads her legs to show her soaked folds while her entire sexy bod was on display.

Finn blushes brightly as he looks for a moment before he gets on top and aims his dick at Marceline’s folds.

Though he did rub it with his dick in order to tease the Vampire Queen.

Marceline shudders from that and gave a cute moan while she waits for Finn to start.

Finn gave Marceline what she wanted before he grabs her hips and slides his dick inside Marceline’s pussy.

Marceline groans from the feeling and wrapped her legs around Finn’s waist to help pull him in deeper and he pressed into Marceline’s cervix hard as a result.

Finn shudders before groaning when he felt how tight Marceline’s pussy was as it wraps around his dick.

After a couple minutes, Marceline loosened her legs to give Finn some thrusting room while she gave him a lust filled look when she enjoyed filling so full.

After a moment, Finn starts to pull his dick out a bit before pushing it back in till he starts repeating it.

Marceline moans from the feeling and used her arms to pull Finn in for a kiss while she tighened her pussy on Finn’s cock again.

Finn groans from the tight grip which caused him to thrust his dick a bit hard before he returns the kiss with passion.

That caused the sound of slapping flesh and the creaking of the bed to be heard again and again while Fionna… in the next room over, had a pillow over her head to try and mufffle the sounds of sex going on… Jake and Cake were still busy cleaning the guestroom so they didn’t hear things yet… Dawn… just had a smirk on her face when she overheard what was going on with her mother.

_ ‘Hehe… looks like mom and Finn are really getting it on. It was a good thing that I convinced her to stay.’  _ Dawn thought.

Fionna however had this thought.

_ ‘Damn it Finn. Even though I want things to be okay with you and Marceline, but you could’ve done this in her house?’ _ She thought as she kept using her pillow to block out the noise.

Though unaware of the people who were listening in, Finn only got rougher and harder with with his actions as time went on and his sheets were getting drinches with Marceline’s juices and she was moaning loudly this time while lightly clawing at his back when she really loved how rough Finn was being.

Finn grinds his teeth at the clawing which caused him to get even more rougher in his thrusting as he was determined to show Marceline he was a better lover than Morlock.

And Marceline loved every moment of him trying when he had a drive like no other right now and as Marceline got closer and closer, so did Finn which caused him to fuck her more and more until…

Finn groans a bit loud before he pushes his dick further which bashed into Marceline’s womb before the human gave it a big dose of cum.

That set Marceline off when she came hard on his cock to milk it with her beyond vice like grip with her folds while her nails dug into Finn’s back, making him bleed a bit when Marceline had one hell of an orgasm which she rides out as she feels Finn’s load pooling in her womb.

Finn hugs Marceline as he grinds his teeth for a bit as he let out more cum before he finally stops between 20-25 seconds.

Marceline tapped off at the same time before she and Finn pant for breath while Marceline removed her nails from Finn’s back.

“F-Fuck... Marcy.” Finn said between pants.

“H-Hehe… you just did that Finn… gotta say not bad, still need some catching up with Morlock but for a human, not bad, had a few flings in the past when no one knew what I was and you pretty much topped most.” Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Finn slightly pouts since he needed to catch up to Morlock, but hearing that he top most of Marceline’s flings made himself proud for the moment.

“Well that’s good to hear.”

“Well nice to tell it, and don’t take it the wrong way Finn, Morlock has centuries of experience while you barely have a year on you, seems you have a talent for sex that may just surpass Morlock with the right training.” Marceline said with an amused look in her eyes when she seemed to have some kind of devilish plan.

Finn had no idea what Marceline was thinking even though he really wanted to best Morlock in the sex department.

Though the human did slightly lower his head a bit.

“Sorry for… not telling you and PB about Huntress.”

“Well… no prob on my end but you may want to tell Bonnie about this, and who would have thought that you and I technically cheated on Bonnie so to speak… me with Morlock soon so I can keep my end of the deal and you and Huntress… anyway I have an idea so you can quickly gain plenty of experience but you may flip out about it later so why not hold off on that and just continue the fun… you have yet to visit my round ass after all.” Marceline said when she turned a bit to show her ass to Finn and he saw how perfectly round it looked yet it wasn’t overweight.

Finn blushes brightly when he saw but… he then starts to get pale when he thought how Bubblegum will react when he tells her.

Marceline noticed and chuckles a bit.

“Hehe, well Finn… one last hurrah before we face the music?, better fuck to your hearts content… could be your last… or at least the last for your ass with being safe… took me awhile to calm Bonnie down and had to use my own ass quite a bit.” Marceline said when she saw the horrified look on his face which turned really primal with lust when he looks at Marceline since he didn’t know what Bubblegum would do so… might as well go all out with a willing Marceline right?

“Well when you say it like that…” Finn said before he grabs Marceline’s hips and just jams his dick inside her asshole.

Marceline groans loudly from the feeling and thrusts her hips back to meet with Finn’s thrusts and his cock went deep into her asshole again and again in a rhythmic pattern that got rougher and rougher as time went on.

Finn made sure to give Marceline’s ass the best pounding since he doesn’t know if he’ll live once after talking to Bubblegum.

Though Finn did up the ante when he uses his mechanical arm and starts spanking Marceline’s ass.

Marceline’s tongue hanged out of her mouth while she got a fucked up look on her face when she really enjoyed the hits which caused her to thrust back towards Finn again and again as her ass takes shape to Finn’s cock.

Finn grins as he kept smacking Marceline’s ass cheek.

“Y-Yeah… that’s right… Keep moaning for me!” He said.

That was no issue with Marceline when she keeps on moaning and groaning through each slap and just loved how much pleasure she was getting.

Finn was also enjoying it as he continues to spank Marceline while thrusting his hips faster which would almost look like a blur.

For a bit, Marceline keeps on letting Finn have his way while she could feel him getting closer and closer but thanks to experience and the fact that she had more control, she could feel Finn getting closer and closer until…

Finn groans loudly after thrusting his dick one last time before he fills Marceline’s ass with another large dose of cum.

Marceline groans from that while the tightened her ass on Finn's cock and enjoyed how full her ass was right now.

Finn groans at the tight grip as he let out more cum before tapping off at the 25 second mark.

Finn and Marceline pant for breath while Marceline waits for Finn to calm down with his own breathing.

“W-Wow… Marcy.” He said as he enjoys the afterglow a bit.

"Hehe… yeah, though seems you need more practice since I didn't cum yet… ready to continue in a different position?" Marceline asked while she looks back at Finn.

“S-Sure.” Finn said while feeling a tad disappointed on the inside that he couldn’t get Marceline to climax this time.

"Hey don't worry, even Bonnie has trouble getting me to cum sometimes, she just has to do something unexpected that's all." Marceline said while she smiles at Finn after she pulled herself off Finn's dick with a groan and felt Finn's load leak from her asshole.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Finn said as he felt a little better.

”Right, so… what is your next command… Master?" Marceline said with a teasing tone at the end while she posed a bit and her breasts were more pronounced as a result.

Finn blushes a bit when he saw before smirking.

“Well… how you about you use those… big tits of yours and give me a tit fuck?”

Marceline chuckles before the scene went to a minute later to show Marceline kneeling on the bed while she lifts and lowers her enlarged breasts on Finn's cock after making sure it would stay in place through each motion and licked the head of his cock each time it popped up between her breasts.

Finn groans a few times as he enjoys this pleasure before letting out a couple moans.

“O-Oh Glob Marcy. This feels… s-so good.”

“Thanks, bit proud of these breasts myself, I normally keep my body thin to keep creeps from ogling me but… can make an exception for you if you ever want to have fun with these beauties.” Marceline said when she pulled her head away from Finn’s cock to answer as she keeps moving her breasts on Finn’s dick and he starts thrusting his hips to make the slapping sounds a bit louder as a result when he really loved the pleasure.

“O-Oh you bet I do. No offense to Huntress, but yours is the best.” Finn said.

“Hehe, thanks… though bet it would be better if Huntress and I tried to compete to see who is better by trying to please you at the same time huh?, bet you have a dirty mind since you got three sexy ladies pleasing this fucking cock huh?” Marceline said while she moved her breasts in time with Finn’s slaps to really get him going.

Finn blinks a bit after hearing that before he begins to blush brightly at the imagination of Marceline, and Huntress Wizard actually trying to please Finn’s dick.

That caused Finn to thrust his hips a bit harder while precum starts to flow from his cock, making it easier for Finn to thrust away as he got closer and closer until…

Finn throws his head back a bit as he climaxed hard before his cum spurt out and landed on Marceline’s breasts.

Marceline hums at the feeling and enjoyed watching Finn’s dick cum hard in the air and his sperm lands on her breasts with audible splats and waits for him to tap off.

Almost 30 seconds pass before Finn grunts as he finally taps off before trying to catch his breath.

That allowed Marceline to pull her breasts off Finn’s cock and starts to lick them clean while she waits for Finn to calm down.

It took about 2 minutes or so before the human was fully recovered.

After that, Marceline got up from the bed to stretch.

“So… ready for more hero?” Marceline asked while she grins at Finn.

Finn lightly chuckles.

“You betcha beautiful.” He said with a smirk.

Marceline grins before she placed her hands on the wall and placed her feet on the ground with her ass and pussy being seen when she bent down.

“Good, because I haven’t came yet so get over here and try and break this pussy.” Marceline said with a grin on her face and wiggles her ass to get Finn in gear.

Finn didn’t need to be told twice as he felt his dick twitch in excitement before he gets off the bed and walk towards Marceline before getting behind her.

Then the human grabs her hips before shoving his dick deep inside Marceline’s pussy.

Marceline groans from that and wiggles her hips when she waits for Finn to start.

Finn shudders a bit before he starts thrusting his dick hard as it goes in and out of the Vampire Queen’s pussy.

It was if Finn was a beast in heat.

That really caused Marceline to moan and she thrusts her hips back against Finn’s thrusts while her nails dug into the wood a bit while she lets Finn enjoy himself, thankfully she managed to use a cleaning spell on herself before Finn got to her so her body was clean from head to toe right now.

Finn kept thrusting his dick hard for a moment before he brought his hands up and grabs Marceline’s breasts from behind before squeezing them.

That caused Marceline to groan from the feeling while she looks back at Finn and kissed him on the lips while she keeps twerking her ass on his cock to roll it around her pussy.

Finn returns the kiss with passion before making it animalistic as he had his tongue fight Marceline’s tongue which causes Finn to thrust even harder now.

That caused the duo to go into various positions from here on out when Finn and Marceline continue their sessions late into the night and the next to final position had Marceline laying facedown on the bed while Finn was on top of her while he fucked her ass and Marceline bit into her pillow as a result.

Finn grunts and groans as he fucked Marceline’s ass hard with great force as he had a determined look to make everything on Marceline was his… even if Morlock planted his flag… 7 times.

Marceline just continues to muffly moan and groan while she bit into the pillow and could feel herself getting closer and closer while she could feel Finn about to burst until…

Finn groans loudly as he grinds his teeth before giving Marceline’s ass a big creampie. 

Marceline groans loudly from the feeling while her ass tightens all of a sudden on Finn’s cock when she came hard on his dick and her juices spray on the bed as a result.

Finn groans at the tight grip as he kept climaxing before he finally stopped at the 35 second mark.

Marceline tapped off at the 15 second mark and just waits for Finn’s orgasm to end, and when it did, she just waits for him to pull free.

Finn took a bit to catch his breath before he slowly pulls his dick out of Marceline’s ass before he saw his load leak out.

The Final round after that showed Marceline and Finn on the floor while Marceline knelt on the ground and used her hands to stroke Finn’s cock and Marceline worked to suck the head of his dick every few strokes.

“O-Oh fuck yeah Marcy.” Finn said before using his hand to pet the Vampire Queen’s head.

That caused Marceline to smirk while she keeps up her actions and when she felt Finn getting closed again, she used one hand to rapidly stroke Finn off while she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out while she aimed his dick at her face.

Finn was a little surprised by that before before he got a strained look on his face and he starts shooting his load in Marceline’s mouth.

Though some of it hits her face as well while Marceline gave sensual moans while she keeps stroking Finn through his orgasm to get more of his load for herself and waits for him to finish.

It took a bit but Finn finally stopped climaxing before he tries to catch his breath.

Though thanks to how drained he was, Finn fell back onto the bed while his dick turned flaccid as Marceline licked her face clean with her tongue, and when she finished, she moved to lay next to Finn.

“Hehe, not bad for a final lay of the day.” Marceline said with a grin on her face.

“H-Hehe… yeah… way...M-Mathematical.” Finn said.

“Yeah, anyway I’m going to sleep now Finn, we can deal with Bonnie tomorrow.” Marceline said before she moved to get her head on the pillow she bit into a bit and starts to doze off.

“Yeah…” Finn said to himself as he looks at the ceiling as he was now afraid on what to say to Bubblegum.

_ ‘I know I’m a deadman walking… but PB should understand. I just needed experience. It’s not like I was cheating on PB and Marcy. Huntress and I didn’t even date.’  _ He thought.

Though as the scene fades to black, a nagging feeling at the back of Finn’s mind told him just like with Marceline, Bubblegum may not see eye to eye like Marceline did… and Finn had the advantage with Marceline on her having that deal… Finn… may not be so lucky.

**(Next time on Blood is thicker than Bonds: The time before the birthday and the birthday mothers daughters visits.)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**The Intro showed TME and Atomsk while they were going over dusty stories that haven’t been worked on in a long time and TME coughed when he accidentally knocked a story off a shelf and dust was kicked up around his head while Atomsk noticed the story that fell had a title showing, Blood is thicker then Bonds.**

**“Oh dude… look at this.” Atomsk said after picking the story up and show it to TME.**

**TME after he recovered from the coughing fit noticed and saw the story.**

**“Oh yeah, been awhile since we last updated that, the story where the VK and Marceline made a deal to have some kids and stuff and thanks to that snowball effect, Marceline is now in a complicated situation between the VK and Finn right now while she has many daughters with the VK who will be coming to Ooo to visit Marceline for her up and coming birthday, we had a lemon with Marceline and Finn but who knows how that kind of romance will play out since a deal is still in effect on the VK or Morlock having one final kid with Marceline before their deal is done.” TME said when he remembered some things more or less.**

**“Yes indeed. At least things are peaceful with Marceline and Bubblegum. And let’s not forget that Emerald made an appearance both in the past and now present. Plus he saved Phoebe from a mad Golem. Though Bubblegum will be in big trouble when she dies. Also, Finn and Fionna’s mom is coming to Ooo with the other humans and Vamps that were watching them. And on that note… Finn has to tell Bubblegum about the deal with Huntress.” Atomsk said.**

**“Yeah… going to need to reread this so we can really get into this later but what was the deal again?” TME asked while he rubbed his head in some genuine confusion.**

**“For Finn and Huntress?... Pretty sure Huntress was making sure Finn gets better at tier 15 and in exchange, Huntress gets Finn’s essence for her spells and what not.” Atomsk said.**

**“Ah… I’ll need to reread this chapter just in case but I’m starting to remember something with Finn and Huntress… in fact yeah I read the end of the last chapter and we have Finn and Marceline ending a Lemon and getting ready to face the music from Bubblegum after Finn comes clean about her.” TME said as he wondered if he got the important part out of the way.**

**“Hmmm correct… unless we have Finn face the music himself since Marceline already had her punishment hehe. Plus I remember adding new plot ideas if you look down there.” Atomsk said before showing TME the ideas.**

**“I saw, though given the context, Huntress maybe sex friends at best so not exactly a break up, then again some people may not like that so might as well just have Huntress play the field, who knows, someone else could get Huntress but until then she has fun with Finn.” TME said when he thought of a few issues the readers would have with Finn technically *Breaking up* with Huntress.**

**“Hmmm… but wouldn’t say a break up per say but we’re getting off track. Wanna just start the chapter?” Atomsk said.**

**“Yeah, feels like we are just dragging this out… want to start when the group wakes or just skip to when Finn and Marceline pay Bubblegum a Visit and start this while cutting some fluff?” TME suggests since the chapter could start two ways from here.**

**“Hmmm… let’s go with the waking up part.” Atomsk said.**

**“Right… might as well be funny as well.” TME said as he snapped his fingers and the scene blinked to the Treefort as the sun was rising though thanks to special curtains Finn’s room, no light was entering the room thanks to one occupant there.**

**Ooo/Treefort/ Finn’s room/ Marceline, Finn**

The scene showed Finn as he was cuddling with Marceline in his sleep while she was doing the same in her unrestrained form, the main reason for it was that she wanted to fit in thinner outfits but thanks to getting some new clothes, she didn’t have to do that anymore.

The duo continues to sleep peacefully without any disruptions whatsoever.

However all good things must come to an end because a void of sorts opened up and a child like figure emerged… they had grey skin, short black hair with cute cat ears on their head, and resembled Marceline as a child greatly though it could be a trick to let people get their guard down though she wore a cute looking dress that looked a bit like a midevil gown.

She smiles when she saw Marceline and blinks when she saw Finn and frowns before she smirks when she moved to get over Finn while pulling out something from behind her though she didn’t seem to have pockets and gently poked his face a few times to rouse him from his sleep.

Finn lightly groans as swats away before trying to sleep.

The girl rolled her eyes and continues to poke Finn while she was relentless in waking him.

That did the trick as he groans in annoyance before opening his eyes a bit.

“H-Hey… Knock it… off?” Finn said as his eyes opened more when he saw the girl.

The Girl waved with a smirk and Finn saw that she had a pie in her hands… this caused Finn’s eyes to shut right before the girl slammed the pie on Finn’s face which caused him to bounce off the bed while Marceline woke with a startled look as the girl laughed up a storm as Finn groans on the ground.

“What the… Finn? You okay?” Marceline said.

Finn was able to get up and remove a bit of pie away.

  
“Nope… I just got pied…*spits*... By this girl.”

The Girl laughed a bit more as Finn looked ridiculous to her.

“Hehe, yeah well that's what you get for laying in bed with mom instead of dad, pretty sure he will be mad if he sees you in Mom’s arms.” The girl said while Marceline frowns.

“Lunar!, what have I told you about pranking people while they are asleep and stuff… you really should wake a person first so they know what hits them, not only that this is Finn, pretty sure you already know about him and the situation we have.” Marceline said making the girl, now Lunar jolt while she rubbed her arm a bit.

Finn was finally able to clean his face before looking at Lunar.   
  
“Yeah… Also already met Morlock and don’t think he will be bothered since I’m technically mortal.”

Lunar blinks at that before she narrowed her eyes.

“Really?, well if Dad’s cool with his guess I can’t complain, though try and not make mom here cry or something, names Lunar Abadeer, as my name implies I got the Moon’s regeneration backing me and I know more about magic then my other sisters, also got some of the Hirophant’s shapeshifting to a lesser extent so I can make a form that saves me power when needed.” Lunar said with a cute frown on her face while she floats over to sit in Marceline’s nude lap while not caring that she was looking at a nude Finn… what did Lunar look like really?... last thing Finn remembered Marceline only had a kid once every 100 years so if Lunar looked like this by choice… how old was she and what is her real form?

“Right… but don’t worry… Not gonna make Marceline cry for anything.” Finn said with a serious look.

“You better, Mom is a pretty cool lady and I don’t want anyone to make her feel sad again.” Lunar said as she looks up at her mom with a smile.

Marceline did smile a bit.   
  
“Well don’t worry kiddo. Finn has been there for me for a long time. We have some... moments… but we make it work.”

“Good, would hate to put this guy in an horror based illusion that would make Dad even cringe from… and since he is hard to shake up… should speak alot on my skills.” Lunar said while she gave Finn a half lidded look when she gave the idea of how scary her illusions were if it got a reaction from the normally stoic Morlock.

Finn blinked a bit when he had trouble believing that this girl would make the King of Vampires cringe.

Marceline noticed the look and gave Finn a half lidded look.

“Don’t you dare say anything Finn on Lunar’s skills, I can vouch for her on her illusions, only beings who can top her are talent inclined wizards who pretty much live and breath illusions or Succubuses and incubuses who are naturally natural with them… it would be like hit with… 10 times the trauma of when you wore dads amulet so that should say something.” Marceline said when she had a look that showed she wasn’t kidding.

Finn jolts a bit after hearing that.   
  
“O-Okay… Message received.”

“Good… anyway Lunar Sweety, if you are here, would that mean your sisters are here as well?, Dawn is crashing here so wouldn’t be too much of a stretch to say if you got here, a sister or two would have followed.” Marceline said while Lunar looked thoughtful.

“Well, Queen and Trickster tagged along but they went around to explore somewhat, think they wanted to see what the land of Ooo was like before coming here so they asked me to say hey for them and will see you in a few hours.” Lunar said while Finn could guess what kind of attribute that made up the new Vampiresses… for Queen most likely the Empress and Trickster… well most likely the Fool though what combos he had no idea though he raised a hand.

“Um… just to check but are those names just titles or actual names?” Finn asked while Lunar rolled her eyes.

“Could be both, unless mom or they give the OK I don’t tell the names of my sisters so easily, names have power in magical circles so better safe than sorry.” Lunar said while it seemed like she didn’t trust Finn.

Though a new voice did get their attention… well newish, Finn already heard this voice before.

“Really?, even after hearing how heroic Finn is and that mom trusts him?” Dawn said as she floats into the room after she used some kind of phasing spell so she didn’t have to open the door and looks amused when she saw the nude Finn on the ground covered in pie.

“I see you got pranked by Lunar, sorry about her, she does that to people she hasn’t warmed up to yet.” Dawn said when she used a spell to clean Finn off with a snap of her fingers.

“Well… no worries. I kinda expected where she got that trait from.” Finn said as he glances at Marceline.

Marceline chuckles a bit while Dawn smirks.

“Yet you love mom all the for it… so Danille and Jenene are here huh?, nice to know.” Dawn said while Lunar looked shocked.

“S-Sis!, your saying their names!?” Lunar said while Dawn shrugged.

“Yeah, Finn’s cool enough to know, besides if push comes to shove maybe an interesting dad in law if things get that far with mom hehe.” Dawn teased as she grins at Lunar.

Lunar was flabbergasted.

“B-But… mom has dad.” She said which made Finn narrows his eyes.   
  
“Hey… I can see that you like Marcy and… your dad being together but don’t sell me short. I’m a nice guy if you get to know me. I think I can be the perfect guy for your mom. We have great history. I can tell you the things I did to save her. Like keeping her from the clutches of her dumb ex. Saving her from her dad’s amulet.”

“Yeah so Lunar… consider this an order from the eldest sibling to you the youngest sincere you are 100… stick with Finn for 24 hours if you can and try and not send him into a void of terror and torment, I mean you kinda owe him a bit since you did Pie him just now and mom’s birthday is coming up so better to get to know Finn now then later and stuff.” Dawn said when she grins at her sister.

Lunar pouts a bit.

“Okay fine… I’ll give him a chance. But if he makes mom cry or worse… what illusion I gave to dad... will be much worse.”

“Fair enough but do us all a favor so Finn doesn’t get confused if you hit on someone who looks like they could be Dad’s age… please take a more adult form… your over 100 for Globs sake and pretty sure you don’t need to save power here, things are not as deadly here as they are back home.” Dawn said when she gave her little sister a half lidded look.

“Wait… real form?” Finn said with a confused look as he looks at Lunar.

“What?, didn’t I say it before?, got a lesser extent of the Hirophants powers so I can shapeshift into a smaller form that helps me save power.” Lunar said as she floats up and starts to reshape her body to a more adult form, though her hair was much shorter then Marceline or Dawn’s hairstyle while her cat ears pointed more upwards then usual and her outfit shapeshifted with Lunar to look like a royal ball gown and Luners figure was more modest with her having C cup breasts, but the rest of her figure was hidden by the puffy nature of the outfit she wore while she smiles at her mother when she lands on her feet, she used magic to float around since she didn’t have the fools natural floating powers.

Finn was a bit surprised when he saw that.   
  
_ ‘Damn… I feel like all of Marceline’s kids gained her good looks… Would our… daughter be like her too?’  _ He thought before blushing when he imagines him and Marceline making a family.

Though as he had that thought, Dawn smirks when she looks at her mom.

“Oh and mom… Dad’s here and he ran into Jupiter, seems she wanted to try and surprise you on the wake up call with a spear thrown through a nearby wall but Dad stopped her and is keeping her restrained, seems she is excited about the party… oh and Finn, she is a sister, Lunar is 100, I’m 800, Jupiter is 600, she is more battle inclined then most and may want to swap stories with you… however three things to know, 1, she is a bit of a trinity, some of the powers she has actually comes from not only the Moon, but she also has the Hirophant but she mostly gets her powers from her soul sucking ability, only power I didn’t get from mom, so Jupiter has a habit of absorbing powerful souls for more power, or to be exact skills, she may have more then me in terms of ability number.” Dawn said when she grins at Finn.

“Oh and she is pretty flirty with people who catch her fancy thanks to her having a more lioness like nature then the rest of us so she may try and flirt with you so if you find yourself alone with her be careful, not like any of us would care if you want to try and get one of my sisters as your own along with mom since Dad has a harem back home of sorts given him being a lion and all and its in their nature to have a number of females around them, but just a word of warning… she is more aggressive then mom so try and not think she will hold back in her actions.” Dawn said while she grins at the look on Finn’s face.

Finn blinks a bit after hearing that.   
  
“Um… good to know. Though not sure if I see myself… claiming one of your sisters since I have Marcy and PB.” He said.   
  
“Oh?... And I suppose a certain wood nymph you have tier 15 with isn’t one of you ladies?” Marceline said with a smirk.

“Wait… this human cheated on you!?” Lunar said while it looked like she got a very wrong idea about things and looked livid.

Finn had his hands up in defense.   
  
“W-Wait! I’m not technically cheating on your mom. I was just… learning the tiers so I can… impress Marcy.” He said while blushing.

Before Lunar could say anything else… she froze when Dawn had a tone of authority to her voice.

“Enough Lunar… who cares if Finn has other women to fool around with... he is Mortal and Mom isn’t so not only is she more experienced, this human isn’t so he can learn more, Mom has Dad in the long run if she sticks with him so who cares if Finn fools around… or are you going to say dad’s way of life is pretty much wrong as well?... not only that as long as Mom is the main lady is Finn’s life… probably pretty high given that she hangs around him a lot, chances are they maybe momentary flings compared to his romance with mom here so either calm down…  **or I’ll make you.”** Dawn said when she had enough of this and a pressure filled the room mainly on Lunar.

Lunar pales a bit after hearing that.

“Y-Yes… Dawn.”

Dawn recalled the pressure she emitted and smiles at Lunar.

“Good… besides humans are not so bad, Finn’s sister is pretty cute so I may try and get to know her, you may want to join in, we could have fun with her if she is worked up and stuff since she most likely heard everything he and mom did last night.” Dawn said before she walked out of the room.

“W-Wait what?” Finn said as he and Marceline was now blushing in embarrassment since Fionna heard them.

Though no one said it, this was gonna be a very awkward breakfast.

A moment later, Lunar clears her throat before she floats to the door.

“W-Well… I’ll see you two below, I’ll try and keep my adult form while I’m in Ooo as long as there is no danger present.” Lunar said before she exits the room and left Finn and Marceline alone.

“Boy… that was awkward.” Finn said.

“No kidding… lets get ready so we can deal with the drama later with Bonnie… might as well face the music though might as well keep me as head lady if you ever keep a harem with Huntress in it hehe.” Marceline said when she teased Finn as she got up from the bed and floats to the bathroom after grabbing some panties and clothing.

Finn blushes after hearing that.

_ ‘Too bad Huntress and I aren’t technically dating. Though after my… *gulp*... talk with PB, I may have to end our little arrangement.’  _ He thought.

The time then went to a bit later to show a dressed Marceline and Finn as they came down to the lobby to see Morlock while he had a bound woman similar looking to Dawn while she struggles to get free of the ropes to no avail while Jake was wide eyed and freaked out when he hid behind Cake on seeing so many Vampires here while Dawn and Lunar sat near Morlock.

“Uhhh… hey guys.” Finn said to the group.

This caused everyone to look at Finn in unison which made him jolt before Fionna waved at her brother.

“Hey Bro… sleep well?” Fionna said while she had a slightly tired look on her face… seems Finn kept her up or something.

  
Finn sweatdrops a bit.   
  
“Well yeah but… sorry.” He said.

“Yeah… if I ever have anyone in my room and keep you awake… you owe me one keeping your trap shut kind of favor to make us even… took me hours to sleep.” Fionna said while she gave Finn a tired look.

Finn sweatdrops again as the vampire in Morlock’s hold struggles.   
  
“Hey mom. Tell pops to let me go.”

Marceline rolled her eyes when she looks at her third eldest daughter.

“Will you promise not to try and throw things into buildings as a form of greetings here Jupiter?” Marceline asked when she raised her eyebrow at the now identified Jupiter… she had ebony skin like Dawn, she had blondish hair like her father and had catlike eyes instead of Vampire looking ones and she had a long cat tail to boot to compliment her cat ears on her head… her figure was hidden thanks to the ropes binding her in place.

Jupiter sweatdrops at the look.   
  
“Y-Yeah… I’ll stop the surprise greetings.” She said before having this thought.

_ ‘...much.’ _

Marceline hums when she looks at her daughter before sighing.

“Alright Morlock you can let her go, but try and keep an eye on her here since I don’t want her busting up this place.” Marceline said as Morlock nods his head and with a snap of his fingers, Jupiter was free and Finn could see that out of the sisters… she was surprisingly the one with the Thicccest figure with a figure surpassing even her mother with E cup breasts and wide hips, honestly it was a bit surprising hearing she was the most battle savvy of the sisters, then again with the Moon and Hirophant powers, along with the soul sucking she got, not too surprising if she liked a well rounded figure to go with her flirty nature.

As Finn lightly blushes, Jupiter noticed before grinning at Finn.   
  
“Well, hello handsome.” She said before walking towards the human.

When that happened Dawn rolled her eyes and she smirks when she used her powers to make a force field before Finn so when Jupiter got close… she walked right into the invisible wall with a painful impact.

“Ow! What the ball Dawn?!” Jupiter said before rubbing her nose.

“Just a reminder that even if we are Lionesses, Mom still has a claim on this human if she claims him as her own, need to go through her first before you can try and wow Finn here.” Dawn said when she points a thumb at their mother.

Jupiter pouts before looking at her mom.

Marceline looks amused when she saw that.

“Hey considering I’m technically in a relationship with Bonnie, can’t exactly deny my daughters if they want to try and get with Finn or anyone related to him here however Bonnie may have a bone to pick with Finn here since he was technically cheating on Bonnie and I with a Wood Nymph called Huntress… long story and I’m not mad and neither should all of you, guy did it to try and impress me with more experience and stuff.” Marceline said when she couldn’t really fight this but she would do her damnedess to make this as funny as possible.

Besides Dawn and Lunar, everyone else’s eyes blinked before looking at the human making Finn jolt.

“Bro… you cheated Marceline and PB with Huntress?!” Jake said.

“You devious two timer.” Jupiter said with a grin.

Finn felt cornered.

“Guys it’s not cheating. Huntress was showing me the ropes on tier 15.”

“Uh Finn… it’s still cheating.” Fionna said.

“Not unless there’s a date, Fionna.” Finn countered.

“Uhh… guys… again, I could care less if Finn pretty much bangs every woman not related to him, its Bonnie I’m worried about since she found out recently about me and my kids… pretty sure if anyone has a bone to pick with Finn it her… now unless anyone wants to give Finn grief when its pretty obvious Bonnie will give him some, please, act like asses later when the drama dies down as a birthday gift to me or something?” Marceline said when she shook her head at how ridiculous this was.

Everyone, besides Morlock, rubs the back of their heads.

“Well I don’t speak for all but… you have my condolences Finn.” Morlock said.

“Yeah baby… good luck.” Cake said while she formed a hat like bit in her hand and placed it on her head before she removed it to place it on her chest like she was mourning Finn.

“Yeah… thanks guys.” Finn said.

"I'll get some ice ready just in case." Fionna said as she walked to the kitchen and Morlock was just quiet though he did look at Marceline.

"Better go with him just in case that Ice is needed for something unintended." Morlock said to give his two cents.

Marceline sweatdrops.

“Oh I’m definitely gonna be there just in case.”

"Good… I feel… pity… for this human of yours, better make sure he doesn't get traumatized by that gummy lover of yours… may pay her a bit when she cools down and pay my respects." Morlock said as he rubbed his chin.

Marceline blinked a bit after hearing that.

“Right… but just in case I’ll make sure to be there too.”

“Right… I’ll make sure Jupiter doesn’t total this place while you two are gone.” Morlock said while he points at Cake.

“Oh and the cat made breakfast for everyone, you two woke late so the others ate earlier, your food is in the refrigerator.” Morlock said while he crossed his arms a moment later.

Finn and Marceline perked up before Finn went to the fridge and took out two plates.   
  
“Neat. Thanks Cake.” Finn said before he went to heat up Marceline’s meat first.

While that happened, Marceline sat near Morlock and Morlock was quiet for a moment as his daughters moved away for a moment to talk.

“So… how are things here exactly Marceline?, aside from that drama earlier I don’t think we talked much.” Morlock said as Finn starts to cook the food fully while adding some spices to kick things up a notch while the scent of heated meat slowly filled the room.

Marceline blinked a bit before looking at Morlock.   
  
“Well let’s see… Had to deal with certain idiots like my dumb ex, Assh and my dad. But dad and I were able to patch things up. Though he doesn’t know about you and our kids which I don’t want to deal with the drama if he does since he may try to influence one of them to take his throne. There was this whole mess of crazy Elementals, a war between Bonnie and her uncle. Simon, if you remember me mentioning him, was finally cured from his crown though his girlfriend became the new Golb… and that’s it… aside from my relationship with Bonnie and Finn.”

“Interesting heard of that Ash fellow, may hunt him down and end him or something since I heard rumors he tried to erase your memory and stuff a few times, or was it once?... either way once is too many times in my book… as for your father, pretty sure I can take him if he tries anything, he maybe Deathless but he is not unbeatable… got plenty of fresh bugmilk stored away and can summon it from my personal refrigerator back home to use… has an enchantment to chrono lock it all so it never expires as well so I’m ready at all times if I have to summon him or send him back… not all battles are won by force, various factors are needed, besides pretty sure if you speak your heart he won’t ignore you if you explain your reasons as to why you kept quiet… also heard of various other things but I’m sure a woman of your calibur would have easily subdue anyone during this whole Elemental deal and as for that War I recently heard about… you probably could have ended things rather easily if you got serious so I wasn’t worried… as for this Simon and his… former Girlfriend I’m guessing… I’ll give my condolences if I ever meet him.” Morlock said with a patient always calm look on his face as he listened to Marceline talk.

Marceline did lightly smiles.   
  
“Thanks. Though Simon is still looking for a way to save her. But he visits sometime. As for my ex… Haven’t seen him for a while but he did got my memory erased when he tricked my friends but luckily Finn saved me from that or otherwise I might’ve ended as his slave.” She said making Jupiter frown.   
  
“Where is that bastard mom? If I see him, I’ll personally shove a spear in his ass.” She said before Lunar gave her two cents.   
  
“Not after I put him in a powerful illusion.”

“Ladies, Ladies, your thinking short term…” Dawn said as she got a Marcelinesk evil look as she placed her arms around her sisters shoulders.

“Instead of that… why not use a spell to turn the fucker female and make the he turned She our bitch?, pretty sure we can all form cocks and what not and on others with spells so why not get our sisters together and make that kind of meeting one that fucker won’t forget when we break them.” Dawn said with a fanged grin on her face as she chuckles darkly.

Jupiter and Lunar grins evilly after hearing that as Finn and co almost feel sorry for Ash… emphasis on almost since the donk has it coming for a long time.   
  
Marceline chuckled.   
  
“That’s my girl.” She said before looking at Morlock.   
  
“As for the elemental thing… I would subdue them but… when Ooo changed everyone changed…”

“Uh yeah… you turned into a marshmallow type person. In fact, here’s a pic of that.” Jake said before showing Marceline her marshmallow form making the vampire Queen feel embarrassed.   
  
“Jake?! Why do you have that?!” She said.

“Its a unique memory that won’t happen again.” Jake defended while Dawn, Lunar, and Jupiter all saw the image and had blushes on their faces.

“Wow mom… you're adorable in that form.” Dawn teased when she couldn’t help herself in messing with her mother.

“Yeah mom. Talk about sweet looking.” Jupiter said as she snickered as Lunar got the photo from Jake and shows it to Morlock before Marceline could stop it.

Morlock noticed and lightly chuckles.

“Sweet indeed… must have been an interesting time with the candy princess if you ever roleplayed for her… or if not could use that form to try and ease things with Finn here so he won’t be in hot water… just an idea.” Morlock said as he pulled out a phone that he had and after a moment… he had the picture sent to his phone just now after passing Jake’s phone back to him.

Marceline blinked a bit.   
  
“You did not just copy that picture.”

“Oh… I did… what are you going to do about it?” Morlock said while he smirks a little at Marceline as he pockets the Phone before Marceline could try and take it.

Marceline raised an eyebrow and it looked like she was gonna do something before Finn came by and brought her plate.   
  
“Here you go Marcy. Also brought some ketchup.” Finn said.

Morlock smirks when Marceline took the food and when she starts to eat, she gave him a slight glare while Morlock looks amused as he stands up.

“Oh don’t worry, I won’t go spreading this around, but this should be an interesting form to roleplay as when we have our fun later, think of this as a one time pic… if you take this form for me during one of our fun moments… I’ll delete it no problem… if not… I’ll just keep it as an amusing reminder of this adventure you had.” Morlock said before he starts walking away while he got his usual stoic look though he did have a slight, ever so slight smirk on his face to show he was greatly amused.

  
Marceline, though blushes, facepalms after seeing Morlock left before Marceline frowns at Jake.   
  
“Thanks a lot Jake.”

“Hey, not my fault, your moon themed daughter took my phone before I could do anything.” Jake said as some form of defense.

Marceline rolls her eyes and went back to eating her meal.

Finn sweatdrops at this situation while he ate his own meal, Cake made Marceline’s food extra bloody or more red themed then Finn’s so he made sure it wasn’t too cooked so Marceline can enjoy her meal.

It wasn’t long before Finn and Marceline were done.   
  
“Ah, that hit the spot.” Finn said.

“Yeah, pretty good food Cake, you really should be a pro chef or something, could make a killing if you ever retire from adventuring.” Marceline said with a fanged grin as Cake scoffed and grins at Marceline.

“Girl, I’m too young to be thinking of that now, maybe if I’m ever a mom cat or something, but until then I’m adventuring with Fionna for life.” Cake said when she grins at her sister.

Fionna chuckled.   
  
“Amen to that.” She said before she and Cake high fived each other.

Marceline chuckles at the sight before she looks at Finn.

“Ready to face the music Finn?, could do what Morlock said and use my Marshmaline the Campfire Queen form or something to try and seduce her from her anger.” Marceline said as Dawn hums.

“Hoo… so there was a name for that form huh?, interesting to know.” Dawn said before she shapeshifted into an exact double of Marshmaline the Campfire Queen, complete with a summoned Banjo that appeared out of nowhere while Marceline facepalms again.

“Ugh, why did I mention that name around you.” Marceline said as she regrets a lot already as *Marshmaline* floats around the room while playing a decent tune on the banjo.

“Sorry mom.” Dawn said with a sing song voice.

Marceline rolled her eyes as Dawn stayed in the Marshmaline form for a bit before Dawn looks at Fionna.

“Hehe, so what do you think?, could mix this in with my usual bits but think this form looks cute?” Dawn teased while two cat ear like bits and a cat tail appeared from the Marshmaline form and she smirks at Fionna when she floats near her.

Fionna gulps a bit as she couldn’t help but blush since Dawn did look cute in that.   
  
That made Jupiter chuckle.

“Judging from that look, I say she likes it.”

Dawn chuckles before she returns to normal.

“Nice… anyway Lunar, while Mom and Finn are busy with Bubblegum and what not, you go get the sisters rounded up and explain we are about to have a new shared bitch soon… maybe trained well and given as a birthday present to mom for a day so she can get some sweet sweet revenge… the day is if she can’t stand to be around the new bitch so we get a shared toy all for ourselves… Jupiter, you tag along with Mom and Finn just in case, with so many Vampires here we maybe giving other Vampires the wrong idea and they may come out of hiding and cause trouble, not many here are under our rule so they may try something if Finn is alone being one of the only humans in Ooo at this point in time.” Dawn said when she grins at her sisters.

Lunar nods her head with determination as Jupiter grins.   
  
“Nice I get to follow mom and this hunk here.” She said making Finn jolt.

“Hehe, easy there Jup, don’t want to scare off this cute human guy right?, remember last time when you came on too strong with this other crush and you sent a boulder with a note through his wall confessing your feelings and he went into hiding after that?” Dawn said with half humor/half warning to her easily excitable and more lustful sister.

Finn and co blinked as Jupiter pouts.   
  
“I thought we agreed not to talk about that sis.”

“Hey just giving a reminder not to come on too strong when starting out… get to know the guy first and get his trust before you get your claws into him, helped me when getting a few guys and gals in the past, who knows, given Finn’s disposition of seemingly liking strong ladies, show him a good time later if he gets the all clear for a harem of his own and you maybe able to tag team him with mom.” Dawn said while she smirks at her sister with crossed arms.

Finn blinked a bit after hearing that.   
  
“Wait what?”   
  
“Oh don’t try to hide it Mr. Two Timer. You’re in a relationship with mom and this Bubble lady and don’t get me started on that secret Huntress lady.” Lunar said with crossed arms.   
  
“For the love of Glob.” Finn said as he facepalms.

“Hey if its any consolation, all of us sisters are technically part Vampire, part demon, and part lioness, that last part pretty much means we don’t exactly care if someone has fun elsewhere, helps with experience and stuff.” Dawn explained as she points a thumb at Lunar.

“Did you know Lunar is pretty near Jupiter’s level when it comes to lust?, when she is not in her shrunken form she is normally keeping an eye out for any fun moments to relieve her stress.” Dawn said when she smirks at her sister.

Lunar blushes a bit.   
  
“You didn’t have to say that Dawn.”

“Hey, considering your bullying Finn here figured I should let him know about your own affairs to be fair.” Dawn said when she sounds amused.

Lunar blushes again before making a hmph sound and turns her head.

Dawn chuckles a bit before she looks at Finn.

“Eh just ignore her if you can, she just needs to find a man or woman who can keep up with her in the bedroom… anyway you and mom should get going instead of sitting here and listening to us bicker.” Dawn said when she used a spell to bring Finn’s backpack to him and his currently set sword on the bag.

Finn sighs a bit after grabbing his bag.   
  
“Good luck bro.” Jake said before hugging Finn.   
  
“I’ll see you on the other side.” He said.

Finn really hoped it was on the other side of the door with that before a nervous Finn and Marceline exit the house and Dawn clapped her hands.

“Alright Jup, get to following Finn, and Lunar get to rounding up the sisters, might as well speed up the process more or less.” Dawn said when she looks at her sisters and Lunar rolled her eyes as she used a spell to open a portal.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll see you two later.” Lunar said before she entered it and the portal closed behind her.

“Hehe, catch you later sis.” Jupiter said as she follows Finn and Marceline.

Thankfully she knew how to use the sunless room, but Jupiter followed with an item of her own that acted as shade, it looked like a weird looking upbrella that… had blades that acted as the shade?

Dawn however chuckles before she looks at Fionna and Cake and Jake.

“Looks like its just us now since Dad is probably just exploring the place and stuff, got anything to do here or got places to be?” Dawn asked when she looks at the trio.

“Well actually,it’ll just be you three since I promise Lady I spend time with her and…” Jake said before his eyes widened when he saw the time.   
  
“Oh snap gotta go.” He said before he started running out of the treefort.

“And then there were three… so… what are you two going to do?, dungeon diving or something?, think I can tag along or is a Vampire Queen not allowed to join?” Dawn said while she grins at the duo.

The duo blinked a bit after hearing that.   
  
“Well Fi and I were gonna locate a new dungeon. What do you think Fi?” Cake said.   
  
Fionna was thoughtful.   
  
“Well… some extra hands wouldn’t hurt if we face a new strong monster.”

“Great… might as well get my adventure gear on.” Dawn said and before Fionna or Cake could ask what gear, Dawn snapped her fingers and her outfit changed instantly to something not only practical for an adventurer but showed off a lot of skin to boot with short shorts and a tank top, socks with black boots, and she wore a trench coat on her body while she had a small hat on her head, she had various gadgets and what not on her body like various belts to hold small weapons and what not while she had a epic one handed sword in her hand while she examined it for a moment.

It was a single edged weapon with a curve instead of it being a straight two edge, it was unlike most weapons and it remined Fionna and Cake of Finn’s grass sword when he used to have it in shape alone.

“W-Wow.” Fionna said as she and Cake were surprised at the gear Dawn had.

“Thanks, I had to do a few things to pass the time and what better then kick monster butt?” Dawn asked as she grins at Fionna and winked at her.

Fionna blushes at the wink.   
  
“R-Right… Let’s get going.”

Cake however looks amused when she saw all this.

“Actually Fi, I just remembered I have something to do today, I’ll see you later so you and Dawn have fun in a dungeon or two.” Cake said before she stretched out of the Treefort which left her and Dawn alone before Fionna could say anything.

“Hehe… and then there were two.” Dawn teased while she placed the sword at her side.

“Y-Yeah.” Fionna said but had this thought.   
  
_ ‘D-Did Cake just…’  _ She thought but knew the obvious.

Seems Cake ditched her, though… Fionna had a pretty good idea as to why since it looked like Dawn was flirting with her a lot… and with Dawn being part cat or Lioness, Cake didn’t think badly of her.

Fionna lightly blushes before looking at Dawn.

Dawn looks at Fionna while she looks amused.

“Well come on hero girl, lead the way to an epic dungeon so we can have fun taking some bad guys out for treasure.” Dawn said with a confident fanged grin on her face.

Fionna was able to regain her composure.

“Right. Let’s get to it.” She said before she gestures Dawn to follow her.

Dawn smirks when she followed and as this went on, the scene went away from Finn and the others for now to go to Emerald and Phoebe since at this time, a day passed sense their meeting and Emerald was riding in Phoebe’s carriage again.

**Fire Kingdom/ Carriage/ Emerald, Phoebe, Baby Dragon**

Emerald was humming as he was looking out of the carriage while the baby dragon slept nearby on the floor while Phoebe sat before him.

Phoebe was a bit quiet for a moment.

“So… did you rest well last night?”

“Hmmm?, oh yeah I did, granted laying on fiery rocks were new, but not the worst thing I slept on.” Emerald said with a smile on his face.

“I see…” She said though the Queen of Flames did want to ask Emerald something.

“So… what made you work for Death besides being his grandson?”

Emerald in turn blinks at the question before he glanced at Phoebe.

“Huh… what brought that question up if I may be so bold as to ask?” Emerald said since that question came out of nowhere to him.

“Just curious. I mean, we haven’t had much interaction since yesterday so I thought to get to know you better.” Phoebe said.

“Hoho… careful someone may think the wrong thing with the way you said that.” Emerald said in a teasing way as he grins at Phoebe.

Phoebe blushes before having a half lidded look.

“Not like that.” She said.

Emerald chuckles when he leaned back in his seat.

“Alright… I can talk but I want to ask one thing… are you sure you want the answer?, with your honesty policy still in effect I’m unable to lie about certain details and things can get pretty gory or dramatic.” Emerald warned while losing his smile and had a serious look in his eyes.

Phoebe blinked a bit after hearing that but thought that Emerald was exaggerating.

“Policy or not, I want to know.”

“Alright… but first tell me… do you know what a stillborn is?” Emerald asked with a curious look in his eyes.

Phoebe blinked in confusion.

“Still… born?” She said.

“Alright… final chance before I explain what a stillborn is and how it pertains to me… still want to know?... last chance before you find out something shocking about me.” Emerald said when he really had a serious look on his face.

Phoebe blinked at the look before having a serious look on her face.

“Not backing down.”

“Alright… remember I tried to warn you… a stillborn is a baby born without any kind of lifesign at all to show that they are a living breathing baby… either from complications at birth or from other factors… point is a stillborn is a baby who is pretty much birthed like normal… but when in fact they are pretty much dead before they even have their first breath of life… I was one of the rare cases years ago and thanks to that I was raised more or less in the Dead world… I’m technically a Zombie/ Vampire Hybrid if you really want to put a classification on me, I can explain how a Vampire hybrid can be stillborn and undead but I was technically half human… meaning half alive… and that half died and my infant body at the time couldn't take the stress and it and pretty much shut down...” Emerald said with a serious look on his face to show he wasn’t kidding.

Phoebe’s eyes widened after hearing all of that.

“Oh my Glob.” She said.

“Hehe, yeah… pretty intense already… but thats just the small stuff since I’m technically not supposed to be here… want to hear more or did finding out what I am freak you out of a interesting story.” Emerald said while he looks somewhat amused by the look on Phoebe’s face.

Phoebe was able to regain her composure.

“W-Well I’m shocked but not freaked out. How did your parents handle this?”

“Well poorly at first, but thanks to me being with Grandma and Grandpa, my body was brought to them though there were two conditions to revive me… one was that under normal circumstances I can’t leave the Dead world and two… once I got old enough I was supposed to take a test to see if I can be Death’s replacement so for most of my life, I was stuck in Death’s domain as one of the few living beings there who was technically not living… I’ll skip most things and say that thanks to how the Dead world is, well… death is not the end there, most souls just reform elsewhere… if anything happened to me or anyone of importance… they would revive in special pools that Gramps has set up and with Grandma’s aid… and let me put it to you like this… because of me not wanting to be forced to be gramp’s successor, I’ve tried to escape many times but considering that I couldn’t take an easy way out to the mortal realm, I had to fight past many floors of hostile beings with the occasional tortured soul or soul of importance talking with me on the way occasionally when I had a rare break… but point is on those floors I was killed daily and well… I respawned back at Gramps’s home….” Emerald explains as the scene flash backed to years ago.

**_Flashback/ Dead worlds/ Death’s domain/ Death’s halls_ **

_ The scene now showed a grand looking building that looked like it would be perfect in a Greek or roman setting, what not many, not even Finn or Jake knew was that Death’s meeting point was only the surface of the Dead worlds and this place… Death’s halls was at the lowest point. _

_ Inside of the hall was many beings like ghosts doing random things like working in the building, mingling on a break in a lobby, and other things, further back was a place where Death worked when he had to sort souls into going up or down while some assistants of Death worked to help escort or force the souls through various portals into various dead worlds while down one long hall with a pool of water red as blood was seen… this was the place were the important beings were restored and part of it near the shore bubbles and a figure walked out and groans as they rubbed their neck… this was a much younger Emerald, he was 18 at the time and he wore a different outfit. _

_ He wore a long sleeved shirt, a vest with various pockets, long cargo pants, a black belt, and wore black boots. _

_ Emerald was walking down the hall while many souls followed him out of the pool, now considering what was said, why was simple looking souls following Emerald out of an important place like this?... well the answer was simple, Emerald killed them before he was killed and he was walking along the hall before laugher was heard and he looked over to see a man with a book in his hand while he had a pen in hand… he wore a fancy suit and had a tired look on his face as he looks at Emerald. _

_ “Wow, killed by a deranged hammer slammer… really got to watch out for those.” The man said as Emerald rolled his eyes. _

_ “Yeah yeah Hypnos… laugh it up.” Emerald said when he looks at the man… this man was one of the few globs… or God as Emerald heard, that still existed or worked at all in the natural order and apparently the God and Glob things were classifications on the current globs with past gods to keep confusion at bay. _

_ Hypnos, the God of sleep in Greek mythology, had curly white hair while he had an ever present tired look on his face, he dozed off daily but always had info on every person who dies no matter where and he normally used to wear a red robe of sorts but traded it up for a suit when the Premushroom war changed things. _

_ He also used to be a Greek God, or to be exact a Chthonic god, a god of the underworld, he used to work for a God named Hades but thanks to how things changed, the guy retired and Death was given charge of souls here.  _ **_(Note from TME: In case no one knows, this setting is highly inspired by the game Hades and past Gods are used alongside Globs to make an interesting combination here, please enjoy the flashback like story here.)_ **

_ “Sorry kid but you could’ve seen that coming.” Hypnos said. _

_ Emerald grunts from that and walked by an amused Hypnos before the God of sleep fell asleep again while he approached a large desk where Death sat, this desk used to belong to Hades but thanks to some renovations, it was now accommodating Death as he was a bit bored when he sorted out some souls that were sent to him before he noticed Emerald coming from the respawning pool… it had another name, the River Styx. _

**_“Ah, hey kiddo. How goes things? I see you brought in some new souls.”_ ** _ Death said. _

_ “More like your workers who pretty much do all they can from letting me get to the Mortal realm and I have to fight my way past them before one kills me and you send these guys back to their positions so they can get in my way again… still don’t get why you keep a tight lip on why I can’t go the usual routes that you take that don’t involve me pretty much being a video game character with a respawn point… freaking randomized dungeons… someone in the past must have been sadistic to make a place like that…” Emerald grumbles as he walks away from Death with a tired look on his face. _

**_‘Hehe… now I wonder who would do that?’_ ** _ Death thought as he mentally chuckled. _

**_“You know dear… you look like you're enjoying tormenting our grandchild by having him killed again and again.”_ ** _ Death heard from near him and it made him jolt when he recognized the voice. _

**_“O-Oh hello honey… don’t know what you mean.”_ ** _ Death said as he looks at the mystery figure beside him. _

_ It was Life who was near him, thanks to how the building was made, Life had a room here with Death near his office and she sensed Emerald emerge from the River Styx and she looks at Hypnos. _

**_“Hypnos, what was the cause of Death for Emerald this time?”_ ** _ Life asked as Hypnos jolts when was roused from his sleep. _

_ “W-Wa?... oh Emerald’s latest Death?... a Deranged Hammer Slammer ma’am.” Hypnos said as Life looks at Death with a half lidded look. _

**_“Really?... I get you want to keep Emerald here but do you really need to have him go through this kind of pain just to learn a sad truth later?”_ ** _ Life cryptically said when she moved to stand near Death as Hypnos went back to sleep. _

**_“Well… no. But I like having the kid here plus not sure how he’ll take the truth.”_ **

**_“Yeah well I’m going to make sure he is resting well, may send Maite to his room if he doesn’t want to talk with me since he and Maite are friends.”_ ** _ Life said as she worried for Emerald’s mental health as she starts to walk from Death… he was getting a bit further and further each day but all theses deaths can’t be good for Emerald, Emerald didn’t want to train to be Death’s successor and others were training hard to be Death’s successor but Emerald was unintentionally training himself since not even Death’s top student would go through the Labyrinth of Death to try and get to the mortal realm. _

**_“Right…”_ ** _ Death said but he mentally chuckled about something. _

**_‘Friends indeed.’_ ** _ He thought. _

_ Life as she walked away was walking by many beings, some ghostly of various shapes or species native to the Dead worlds, thanks to there being 50 of them, each with their own habitats and what not but that wasn’t important for now, right now Life was walking by a number of beings toward a certain room and Life saw a worried looking woman near the door. _

_ This was Maite, she was a native resident of the Dead worlds and worked for Death not only as head of security but as a Maid as well and she did her job well when called upon either for cleaning for combat. _

_ She was a Hedgehog humanoid but could take a human form thanks to her form being pretty fluid since the human form could be considered a battle form but her usual traits were pink hair with blue highlights and she had a curvasious body that would put most models to shame. _

_ Life smiles when she saw how worried Maite look and cleared her throat as she approached the maid. _

_ Maite jolted before bowing to Life. _

_ “F-Forgive me Lady Life. I didn’t see you.” _

**_“No worries my dear, how is Emerald?, is he in the mood for visits?”_ ** _ Life asked since Emerald could be in a pretty bad mood sometimes when he was forced back to Death’s halls. _

_ “I-I’m not sure. I saw him in a foul mood and was worried on how he’ll act.” Maite said. _

**_“I see… want me to go in there and see how he is?, maybe I can calm him down if you want to visit him?”_ ** _ Life said while she smirks teasingly at Maite. _

_ Maite blushes a bit from the tease before nodding her head at Life. _

_ Life smiles before she pats Maite on the head and entered the room and she saw Emerald laying on a fancy bed while he was playing some games on an old pre-mushroom war console called a Switch… it was brought here to help Emerald vent and it seemed to work well when he was beating enemies left and right, at least thats what Life could see as she approached Emerald. _

**_“Emerald? Sorry to bother you, but I thought you and I can talk for a bit.”_ ** _ Life said. _

_ Emerald looked over and paused the game he was playing before he sat up on the bed. _

_ “Hey Grandma, need something?” Emerald asked while he placed the game console next to him. _

**_“Well I heard what happened and thought you want some cheering up.”_ ** _ Life said with a kind smile. _

_ Emerald rubbed his head while he looks at his grandma. _

_ “Sorry about that, was just trying to calm down since that guy who got me earlier got a cheap shot which is why I’m venting… kinda grew numb to the whole getting killed thing and used to pain from all my attempts at getting out of here.” Emerald said while he grumbles about massive warhammers and not supposed to be used as a ranged weapon. _

**_“I see… and I can understand why you play these games but maybe talking with someone can also help.”_ ** _ Life said. _

_ “Yeah well pretty hard to do that when most people are kiss ups so they won’t get on Gramp’s bad side, only people who are honest is Hypnos with his honesty, Maite when she fights me on higher floors on Gramp’s orders, and the occasional peaceful soul that I run into in the dead world and Xan who trained me like a demon incarnate or the occasion soul that wants to spar a bit in friendly terms… still get flashbacks… and then there are Gramp’s successors who give me the stink eye when they think I’m not looking their way… don’t even want this kind of job.” Emerald said before he shuddered a little and narrowed his eyes when he remembered some looks he got from some souls who wanted the position of successor but were jealous of Emerald since Death seemed partial to him. _

_ Life sees this before she sat next to Emerald. _

**_“Now Emerald I can see how you feel about it. Reason your grandfather does this is because he believes you have potential.”_ **

_ “Yeah right, if that is the case then why does he make it so hard for me to even pay a visit to the mortal realm?, ghosts can do it, undead can do it, hell even his many successors can do it but I can’t... so what makes me so different that I can’t do it?... I mean even you won’t say why I can’t go to the mortal realm because every time I ask you always clam up and look guilty, not sure if you promised gramps or something but I never even met my mom or dad before… I’m not sure if everyone else knows why and keep sending me here either in pity or this is some kind of punch line but if I’m not getting answers even from my own family, I’ll just keep trying to get out of here until I finally succeed… nothing more, nothing less…” Emerald said before he got to his feet and cracked his neck before he starts walking to a door that led away from the entrance to his room and that could only be one thing… another escape attempt, especially if the look on his face was any indication. _

_ Life tries to stop him. _

**_“Don’t think of trying to escape. Just relax otherwise… Maite would be a bit upset.”_ **

_ Emerald stopped in his tracks for a moment though he grits his teeth and growls to vent a bit. _

_ “Fine… but only because of Maite, doubt locking me away here for long will do any good because I can just escape to the floors and stuff, I mean whats the worst anyone will do, kill me?... lost count of how many times that happened after I turned 15… been doing this for 3 years already.” Emerald said with a half lidded look before he went back to his bed and went back to playing his Switch though he looks at Life. _

_ “If Maite is outside of my room, tell her to relax, I won’t run for 24 hours so she can focus on her job around here if me bailing every now and then gets in the way of her work in keeping this place clean.” Emerald said when he seemed pretty logical… yet dense in that response at the same time for obvious reasons. _

_ Ironically, even though she’s the Globbess of Life, she definitely gave out a deadpan look. _

**_“I could tell her that but… it won’t stop her from worrying about you more. She was actually wanting to talk with you.”_ **

_ “Really?, Gramps gave her time off for that?” Emerald said with a somewhat surprised look since Death was pretty adamant about keeping this place clean and Maite was still training some souls to help with keeping this place spic and span. _

_ Life giggles. _

**_“Whether or not Deathy did, Maite would still try to see you but seeing is believing.”_ ** _ She said before with the snap of her fingers, the door opens and Maite jolts when she was seen. _

_ Emerald blinks when he saw that and sat up on the bed. _

_ “Oh, hey Maite, don’t worry, won’t try and run for 24 hours so don’t worry on sending me back here again until I get to your guarded floor.” Emerald said while he waved at Maite, the whole sending back thing was pretty much a nice way to say that Maite pretty much killed Emerald a number of times and seems Emerald was too used to getting killed and sent back here to really think that was strange. _

_ Life sweatdrops at this. _

**_‘Same denseness as his father.’_ ** _ Life thought before she gets up. _ _   
_ _   
_ **_“I’m gonna leave you two alone and go see Deathy. Maybe you can show Maite your game Emerald. And before you say anything, I’ll have another maid cover for her.”_ ** _ She said before leaving the room before Emerald could say anything and closed the door leaving Maite alone with Emerald. _

_ Emerald blinks at that before he looks at Maite. _

_ “Well… guess you get a break it seems… want to play a game?, has co-op.” Emerald said when he did something in the games menu and got the Switch controllers to go into a Co-op mode and he held out the right joy-con to see if Maite wanted to take it. _

_ Maite lightly blushes a bit. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “O-Okay.” She said before she sat next to Emerald and grabs the controller. _

_ Emerald nods before he and Maite played a bit with some split screen when they were playing a game called Mario Kart 8, interesting thing is that many people who made the Switch and games were still doing some occasional update and stuff so it worked in the Dead world… helped passed the time for those not being tortured and for those who could actually use one… no real way to buy one so doing favors was more or less the currency in the Dead worlds… well there were some kinds of currencies but they were not important to talk about right now. _

_ Point is some souls did some things that they used to do in life and for some, game programming was just a way to kill time for some souls. _

_ Back to Emerald and Maite, they were playing the game and Maite was in the lead and she was so focused on her part of the game that she never noticed Emerald getting a power up… one that would really trip her up. _

_ “Hey Maite… guess what.” Emerald said with an amused tone to his voice while he was in second place. _

_ “Huh? What?” Maite said as she slightly glanced at Emerald. _

_ “Simple… you're about to be blue shelled.” Emerald said as he used the power up and Maite saw the warning a Blue shell was homing in on her as she was approaching the finish line. _

_ “W-What?!” Maite said before her character got hit with the blue shell. _

_ Emerald’s kart then raced by Maite’s across the finish line with Maite’s kart bouncing over in second place as Emerald looks amused by this turn of events. _

_ Maite pouts. _

_ “You meanie.” She said as she pokes at Emerald. _

_ Emerald chuckles from that while he grins at Maite. _

_ “Hey not my fault you didn’t notice when you were so absorbed into the game, and people tell me I have a problem with playing games hehe, didn’t you think it was odd I stayed far back around 5th or lower until the final lap?... saved that power up just for this occasion.” Emerald said when he keeps chuckling as Maite poked him a few more times. _

_ “Yeah well… just because you’re cute doesn’t mean you have to be sneaky.” Maite said before her eyes widened a bit. _

_ Emerald blinks at that before blushing a little. _

_ “Uh… what did you just say?” Emerald said when he thought he heard wrong and Maite called him cute. _

_ Maite was blushing brightly. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “U-Um well…” She tried to say but fidgeted a bit. _

_ Emerald blinks more at that before he got a teasing look on his face. _

_ “Oh… so thats why you keep sending me back here… don’t want me to leave the Dead world huh?” Emerald said when he seemed to get some things and well… prime tease moment here and couldn’t resist the tease. _

_ Maite blushes more but knew it was time to come clean. _

_   
_ _ “It’s true. I don’t want you to leave the Dead World.” _

_ “Really?, its not like I couldn’t come back and stuff I mean we already know if I die I get sent here so why would be the point in stopping me?, I mean its not like I would drop dead shortly after getting to the mortal realm right?” Emerald said when he thought that was ridiculous. _

_ Maite felt embarrassed. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Even so… the thought of you going would bother me and… I don’t know how long you’ll be before someone offs you.” _

_ “Wow, way to think I wouldn’t come back except by force… all seriousness aside did you really think I would just abandon this place?... granted I have no real reason to accept being Gramp’s successor since he has many in training already but I can probably find something to do here aside from just doing nothing much… I mean granted I tried to do some things and they kinda blew up in my face… literally too… but the main reason why I want to leave well… to see my mom and dad… they never even visited once and I’m sure Gramps and Grandma told them about me right?” Emerald said while he looked a bit down somewhat when it sounded like Emerald thought he wasn’t wanted by his own parents. _

_ Maite was quiet before she gave Emerald a hug. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “For as long as I know you Emerald, I always made sure to be there for you. I may not have met them, but I know your parents think of you.” _

_ “Really?, because I haven’t heard a peep from gramps or grandma on if they even wanted to try and visit even once… how do you explain that?, I mean mom and dad should be Vampires now or dad at least from what I heard and since Mom’s soul never came here she should be a Vampire as well so whats keeping them from visiting me once?... did they… forget about me?” Emerald said when he looked really down now. _

_ Maite had no idea how to respond. _ _   
  
_

_ “I wish I knew… but doubt they would. Maybe something came up. Bottom line is, Lady Life and Lord Death care for you.” She said before having Emerald look at her face. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I care for you.” She said as she lightly blushes. _

_ Emerald blushed from that big time while he scratched his cheek. _

_ “T-Thanks… not sure if I should count gramp’s kind of love right now since most of the time he pretty much gets in my way of getting to the mortal realm and Grandma won’t say anything at all… still nice to know you care for me… aside from that floor guarding thing… you really get intense when the bloodlust starts getting to you when I’m about to get the upper hand.” Emerald said when he grins at Maite as he blushed. _

_ Maite blushes a bit more before she did a surprising move by actually kissing Emerald’s lips. _

_ Emerald blushed big time from that and thanks to how unexpected this was, he dropped his controller and fell back with Maite on top of him as Maite keeps the kiss up. _

_ Maite even slipped her tongue in Emerald’s mouth as she made the kiss intense. _

_ The scene then went back to the present with Emerald ending the story for now. _

**Present/ Phoebe’s carriage/ Emerald, Phoebe, baby Wyvern**

“...And I’ll end the story there for now, things got a bit… fun shortly after if you get the idea between Maite and I and I lost my V-Card to her, also changed how things went if I beat her in a fight without killing her and she gets respawned back at Gramp’s halls since I get to give her some pretty sexy commands… but I’ll let your imagination run wild if that blush is any indicator… I mean I could go into detail on how my fun times went but I’m sure you don’t want THAT much honesty right?” Emerald said as he grins at Phoebe.

Phoebe was blushing up big time after hearing this.   
  
“Y-Yeah… a bit more than I wanted to know… though did you ever find out about your parents?”

“Yeah, but that was after I fought my way to the surface… as you can guess the punchline was that at first I couldn’t stay out of the Dead worlds for long, pretty much *Died of natural causes* as Hypnos puts it... man that was a serious irony moment there… but the real punchline was not only did I have to fight Maite, after that I had to fight my half brother Demonga and man he was an ass at first, pretty much calling me a weakling and what not for dying when I wasn’t supposed to… really pissed me off when he did it a few times… and finally… while he was holding back, I had to fight Gramps on the surface one on one and boy did he send me back to his halls… add the fact that the floors are shifting constantly, no area stays the same so if were going with a similarity in game terms… you could think of that *Dungeon* as a roguelike RPG where every time you die you start all the way back at square one… good thing I had various souls and even other Gods and Globs aiding me when they heard about my issues and wanted to see what I could do… though you want to know the real kicker?... apparently the reason no one wanted to go through that route that I took was ironically Death’s route to the surface and it was the final exam of being his successor, the moment I got there and beat him I was technically and unintentionally known as Death’s successor… man it was like I was used, abused, and other things at the time when I first heard that.” Emerald explained while he took off his hat and Phoebe could see his head clearly with his green eye and red eye being seen, the right was bright green like it was filled with energy and the right was bright red like it was full of power and he had shoulder length brown hair.

Phoebe was a bit surprised when she saw Emerald’s eyes and hair. He actually looked a bit… cute.

Emerald looks at Phoebe while he sets his hat next to him.

“Anyway got any questions?, I can explain more but the general idea was that I pretty much fought my way out of the Dead worlds and died every now and then on the floors, working my way out inch by inch, thankfully I had help from unexpected beings, did you know Hunson Abadeer sent some aid to me and I am quoting him here… *Man you are pretty desperate, its amusing to watch you die again and again, reminds me of me though I don’t need to respawn, here have this weapon and try and use it to kick your Gramp’s butt though try and not hate him… guys a cool dude who hosts some good parties.*” Emerald said while he shakes his head a bit.

Phoebe’s eyes widened after hearing that.

“I-I see… but why haven’t your parents visited? There had to have been a reason. You said this Demonga guy was your half brother right? Clearly he had to know.”

“That's whated I asked when I first ran into him, though I had a spear in my gut before I could react and had to fight my way to him again while on guard this time, guy was merciless…. Anyway apparently because of Marceline pretty much hunting many Vampires to near extinction and many having to go into hiding at the time before Morlock made the deal with Marceline, Mom and Dad were working around the clock to try and keep some order in the species, kill off anyone who would cause trouble like Vampires who wouldn’t listen, would try and hunt humans, that sort of thing… granted I call bull on the entire 18 years I was in the dead world but considering Ooo is a massive place and many high ranking Vamps were killed, can at least give them the benefit of the doubt that they were just trying to make sure that Vampires were not given a bad name… still doesn’t excuse Demonga at the time, guy normally resided with humans on an island and was mainly there to protect them so their population could grow and stuff, Morlock’s orders though thanks to the fact Demonga had help on the Island, every time I got close to his floor, he would be sent a message and summoned, other times if he was too busy, one of his aids with help and they are just as Deadly as Demonga is.. *Shudder*... one of them even castrated me before killing me… that… was a painful time… thankfully I revived back home at full health otherwise that kind of injury would be a… issue as you might guess.” Emerald said before he shuddered again.

Phoebe, though shocked, cringes after hearing that.

“I don’t think I want to know. But does explain things for you.” She said before being thoughtful.   
  
“Although… you’re not holding that against her if you see Marceline right?”

Emerald was silent before he looks up.

“At first I hated Marceline, because of her my parents were so busy fixing her fuckup that my parents couldn’t even visit me… I get it though… if not for her, humans would be extinct and guys like Finn would probably not even be born… well at least for a good long while since there were guys like Billy at the time… point is… I’m not sure what to feel since I never personally met her, after I first got to the surface, I got a pass from Gramps that teleported me to the entrance and I’ve taken years to build my body's tolerance to dying on the surface… even as we speak I still feel bits of pain here or there since I’m not supposed to be in this plane of reality but I’ve gotten more or less used to it… helps with a high pain tolerance and because of being part Vampire and Zombie, well in case my head gets knocked off my body, though gory, I can pull myself back together… odd tradeoff for being on the surface with different rules of reality and stuff… normally when my head is launched off my body in the dead world I die but here… well… things get comical more or less as my brainless body tries to pick my head up yet I get my head kicked into a freaking rock… also made me a bit of a masochist as well if I can be honest since I went from hating pain to somewhat enjoying it… helpful in the right situations.” Emerald said while he grins at Phoebe a little… hey she had an honesty policy and he was being honest… can’t get onto him about that.

Phoebe blushes a bit.   
  
“Okay… maybe I should change that policy a bit.”

“Hehe, yeah, I’m enjoying this way too much, don’t need to hold back in saying things… for example… wouldn’t mind showing you a good time later if you are interested, thanks to various things I have a few ladies here or there besides Maite and she and the others don’t mind if I fool around here or there… again not much to do in the dead worlds so need to find some way to amuse ourselves.” Emerald said when he wiggles his eyebrows at Phoebe.

Phoebe blushes again after hearing that.   
  
“I-I see… but like I said, I want to get to know people first before anything.”

“Fair enough, though I did give a pretty intense backstory, does that not count or do I need to take you on a few dates first?... I don’t mind working slow.” Emerald said when he leaned back in his seat a bit.

Phoebe blushes at the date part.

“W-Well there’s that.” She said.

“Indeed, so I need to ask, how long will this whole… checkup thing take again?, lots of places in the fire kingdom to visit, maybe I could call in some help and it speeds things up?, your trying to bring various cities around the Fire Kingdom together right?, should help with making things simple on arrival at least… can’t believe the last place we stopped at had Lava golem troubles… unbelievable the guards there were just sitting on their asses.” Emerald asked as he facepalms on how bad of a state that town was.

Phoebe sweatdrops before sighing a bit.   
  
“It was embarrassing.”

“Yeah… and chances of finding a suitor in that kind of town would be unlikely with how cowardly those people are… smart but definitely cowardly.” Emerald said when he reminded Phoebe she was looking for a suitor to be the next flame king since she was technically the Flame Queen… but Queen’s need kings to have an official heir to the fire kingdom and stuff.

Phoebe facepalms.

“Don’t remind me. Though I need those advisors off my back about this. If I want a suitor, he needs to be strong and brave.”

“And most likely a human if your past experience with dating is anything to go by.” Emerald teased while he rests his hand on a fist.

Phoebe blushes a bit before narrowing her eyes.

“If Finn was permanently fireproof and we were still together, yes but sadly he’s not. Plus if I have to pick a suitor, I have to make sure to trust that suitor or otherwise they would use me for powerful gains.” 

“Indeed, and needs to be strong enough to stand at your side as well as equals… not many may be able to get that criteria though… ever consider instead of going around to test each person, you just make some kind of contest that has three rounds?, one in battle, one in testing their worth, and finally well… maybe two rounds since I doubt you want to do a test of tier 15 with each and every contestant.” Emerald said while he smirks at Phoebe more.

Phoebe’s eyes widened a bit.   
  
“W-What… are you serious?”

“Yup, I mean those should be some key factors right?, testing combat, testing morality, and as crude as it sounds… testing to see if they can last with you, or did you think a relationship didn’t require much in terms of tier 15?” Emerald said when he raised an eyebrow at Phoebe.

Phoebe blushes a bit.   
  
“N-No… wasn’t aware that tier 15 can be used as a test.”

“Well in some cases it can be, I mean you will be looking for a husband or wife sooner or later, don’t you want to know if they can even satisfy you?, seems like a pretty big reason to test stuff like that right?” Emerald asked when he wondered why Phoebe didn’t consider that before now.

“W-Well… maybe.” Phoebe said as she felt a bit awkward.

“Hey if its any consolation, I can throw my hat in the ring, though you may want to test my morality it maybe pointless considering I have to remain neutral to a lot of things… though I have broken some rules to be a good guy… did you know I helped Finn’s parents years ago from dying?... Joshua and Margeret if I remember, helped them about 17 to 18 years ago I believe.” Emerald said while he rubbed his chin in thought as he remembers things from back then.

Phoebe was surprised to hear that.   
  
“R-Really?... I did not know that.”

“Yeah… planning in on cashing in that favor I gained from years ago… think Fionna if I remember her name right is 18 or so hehe, not going to force her to do anything against her will if she is seeing anyone but going to at least try and get a good time from her if she isn’t seeing anyone and trying to make her one of my ladies.” Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Phoebe was a bit surprised after hearing that.   
  
“I-I see… though I don’t think she’s seeing anyone.”

“Nice to know, should make my trip to the Grasslands soon all the more interesting, should give enough time for you to make a streamlined process on trying to find a suitor as well instead of roaming around for one… I mean you are a Queen right?, use what you got, pretty sure many would flock for the chance to even try and get close to a beauty like you.” Emerald said with a smirk on his face.

Phoebe blushes a bit before sighing.   
  
“No kidding. It’s gonna be a major pain to deal with.”

“Eh may not be as bad as the wait since people have to travel to the Fire Kingdom to take that soon to be test… I do have to ask, how many more cities are you going to see?” Emerald asked as he wondered how long this will take.

“About 4.” Phoebe said.

“Right… going to be about a week then with me tagging along to make sure you get home safely in case those other cities have just as much trouble as that previous one.” Emerald said and scratched his cheek a couple times when this would be a bumpy ride.

“Pretty much… Unless I just make you my new suitor so that way I can get a break.” Phoebe said.

“Oh ho… shouldn’t I get a test then to see if I am worthy then?, you saw my power and know my morality… shouldn’t we do a tier test later?... maybe I could take you on a few dates first in one of the cities if they are peaceful enough, can’t skip the city check up at least.” Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Phoebe blushes a bit before facepalming as she walks herself into that one.   
  
“Glob dammit… Know what? Fine… you saved me and gave me a little story about yourself, might as well see if you’re worthy enough. But I won’t fall in love that easy.” She said.

“Never said it would be easy… in fact ladies like you should be really wowed before anything happens, one thing I learn is as long as you respect a lady and be honest with her, things work out well… want to start a small mini date by me asking you questions about yourself and you do the same with me?, should at least know your likes and dislikes so if we go on a real date, I’ll know what restaurant to take you to.” Emerald said when he suggests that idea.

Phoebe was thoughtful for a bit.   
  
“Alright. We’ll do it small.”

“Great… lets get started with…” Emerald said before he and Phoebe start to talk while the scene went to Finn, Bubblegum, and Marceline right after Finn came clean.

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Candy Kingdom Castle/ Bubblegum’s lab/ Finn, Marceline, Bubblegum**

Bubblegum at this time was pinching the bridge of her nose when she heard everything from Finn and was right now just oddly quiet while she had Finn and Marceline sit at a nearby table, Jupiter right now was waiting outside on her mom’s orders for obvious reasons and was chatting it up with Peppermint Butler to pass time.

“So… your telling me that to gain experience for Marceline and most likely I… you… trained with Huntress Wizard in tiers?... first I hear Marceline had kids over time these past 1000 years now this?” Bubblegum said as she didn’t know how to respond to this for a moment.

Finn did gulp a bit.   
  
“I’m sorry if you’re mad about this PB. I needed help and Huntress needed my… genes for her spells and stuff. I figure nothing could go wrong.” He said though Marceline lightly shook her head.

_ ‘Oh Finn.’ _ She thought.

Bubblegum’s eyebrow twitched while she looks at Finn.

“Really?... you were in a relationship with Marcy and I and you figured nothing could go wrong if you have fun with Huntress behind our backs?... and to help with her potions?... I won’t ask details but how long has this been going on exactly?” Bubblegum asked when she gave Finn a look that said not to lie.

Finn rubbed the back of his head.

“About… 2 years.” He said.

Marceline blinked a few times in surprise since she didn’t hear that part.

Bubblegum blinks at that before she facepalmed her face hard for a moment.

“OK… a year I can understand… maybe a little less since you may have wanted to really get your stamina up… but two?, how come no one heard about this till now?” Bubblegum ask as Finn chuckles nervously.

“H-Hehe… Huntress knows when to stop by when no one is home and we don’t say much and just get to the act… Huntress and I don’t really date, we just… well… have tier 15 and she leaves shortly after once she gets her sample from me after I get some experience in.” Finn said while Bubblegum breaths in and sighs.

“Alright Finn… I would have gone on a Royally big rant that would have shocked all with how verbal and how angry I would have sounded but thanks to Marceline here that was dampened a bit since I found out she had a family of her own over the centuries… I won’t get mad… or even say no to you having other ladies here or there to help gain experience… however on three conditions… break any and lets just say that in order to gain my forgiveness… well… I made a secret sex dungeon that only Marceline and I know about and she can vouch for how… intense I get when I want to vent with her being the target there… she has regeneration so no lasting damage… you on the other hand…” Bubblegum said with an oddly calm but scary tone to her voice when she looked Finn right in the eyes.

Marceline gave Finn a look that shows Bubblegum wasn’t kidding.

Finn, though shocked about the secret sex dungeon, jolted when he knew that calm Bubblegum was very scary… especially that tone.   
  
“W-What are the… conditions?”

“Right… first off Marceline… you can’t say anything since you technically kept this family thing a secret… and while I’m not sure if this was when we were dating… but considering you have 7 kids… one outside of this room… you can’t complain when I be the sole person to decide if Finn can get other ladies in a harem or not… 7 time… I can ignore the 8th one since it has yet to happen yet but you get my meaning… simply put Finn… DO NOT hide any ladies from me… bring there here to see if I will even let them stick around… I’m not the jealous type… at least to some extent… but should be obvious on why I’m having this first condition set and why Marceline has no input here.” Bubblegum said while she crossed her arms and tapped a finger on her upper arm.

Marceline and Finn blinked at the first condition though Marceline can’t do anything thanks to her secret.   
  
“Um… okay?” Finn said though doubt about any other ladies since Huntress was his only secret.

“Good… second… and this is a biggy… you owe me big time for this Finn, I’m not talking errand simple or even a simple mission to distant lands or something… you technically cheated on Marcy and I for 2 years so this is my second condition… any fun we have… I lead it no questions asked and if I’m not in the mood to take the lead, we can then do things your way… simple enough to understand and this goes on until 2 years pass to make up for the 2 years that happened just now…” Bubblegum said with a look that just dared Finn to object.

Finn paled at the look as he gulps.   
  
“O-Okay… sure.”

“Good… finally and this probably the biggest one… since Marceline made up with me on a lot of things, I won’t say much about her, but until you and I, Finn, are fully even, any lady who joins our little group will have to go through me on a lot of things… understand?... that means if anyone wants to try and start a family with you, they will need my permission because A, not only do I need to make sure that they are even compatible to do so and that woman may need to adopt if you DNA is not compatible with her, or B, she hasn’t been here long and that would be rushing it big time and I’m not letting that happen until she gets to know you decently and knows the rest of us… if you can accept that, I’ll try and calm down here and now, but any fun activities we do… I’ll be blunt… I’ll be making you my bitch simple as that… understand how ticked I can get since I’m actually cursing?” Bubblegum said with a narrowed eyed look on her face when she looked right into Finn’s eyes… and possibly soul since the eyes are the window to the soul. 

Marceline was a bit surprised at the way Bubblegum spoke.   
  
Finn could almost feel his soul leaving his body. Though deep down, he wished it did like last time.

“Y-Yeah… I do.”

“Good… oh and considering how flirty that Jupiter was with you and I, can’t say no to her wanting to join us since Marceline put a good word in for her, but it will be a long while before anything happens from that… now if you’ll excuse me I need a nap… been a long day and my head hurts from all these surprises.” Bubblegum said as she starts to walk out of the room.

It wasn’t long before the Candy Monarch left making Finn catch his breath.   
  
“Oh Glob… that was… awful.” He said.   
  
“Wouldn’t say that. At least your boys weren’t kicked.” Marceline said.

“Hehe, yeah, or your rump busted in… super hearing helped me hear a lot.” Jupiter said while she grins at Finn.

“So… looks like me and my sisters have the green light to fool around with you at least though to make things easy… hey Mom, in case you are not around, think I could fool around with Finn if he is lonely?” Jupiter teasingly asked Marceline when she grins at her.

Marceline sweatdrops.   
  
“Try not to rush or in this case push things Jupiter. Finn and I already got our scolding from Bonnie.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’m not stupid, I know birth control spells and other things… anyway we should head on back to the Treefort so we can tell Dad the good news and that your human here isn’t going to need an ice pack on his tight looking buns.” Jupiter said when she giggles at Finn and his buns.

Finn blushes a bit before getting up.   
  
“Actually… you two can go ahead. I need to take a walk and clear some things alone.” He said before leaving the room.

Jupiter then got a serious look on her face when she looks at Marceline.

“Considering Finn left, you sure it's a good idea to leave him alone?, pretty sure if I can feel it, you can feel it as well mom… many Vampires are coming and some don’t seem so friendly.” Jupiter said with a look that meant business which was a rare thing to see which showed how serious this kind of situation was even if it wasn’t seen yet.

Marceline, though a bit surprised, had a more serious look.   
  
“Yeah… some of them… who aren’t happy about me considering what I did in the past.”

“Right… in that case I made some clones of myself and they are keeping an eye out, good thing I learned that trick with my blood and the Moon’s regeneration and the Hirophant’s shapeshifting… even if it cut my power greatly as a result, in fact I’m only 1/10th of my current power right now so I’m a bit on edge.” Jupiter said as she didn’t like feeling this weak.

“Good girl. But be careful.” Marceline said.

“Oh I will mom, unlike Dawn and the others I’m the mo-!” Jupiter said before she jolts and gripped where her heart was with a pained groan.

Marceline was surprised before she got to her daughter’s side.   
  
“Jupiter what’s wrong?!”

Jupiter’s power spiked while she looked angered.

“Someone killed one of my clones with a sneak attack just now… my other clones are heading to the spot… Finn was heading where that clone was!” Jupiter said as she got the iconic red eyed anger look before she flew from the room before Marceline could stop her.

Marceline’s eyes widened before she follows her daughter.

**Couple minutes earlier…**

Finn was walking as he was thinking very deeply.

_ ‘Damn… I really screwed up. Though PB didn’t dump me, she was really mad about this. Maybe I should’ve stop the deal after one year. Boy I don’t know what to do… technically Huntress and I aren’t dating but… perhaps it’s better to put a pause on things.’  _ Finn thought before he takes out his phone and tries to call Huntress.

Though as the phone rang and Huntress picked up, Finn felt some tapping on his shoulder for some reason, and when he looked back, he saw a masked coated and wide hatted figure behind him and before Finn suddenly lost consciousness… all he saw were red eyes and as Huntress’s voice came on the phone, Finn’s body fell to the ground next to Finn’s Phone.

**_“Hello?... Finn?... hello?”_ ** Huntress’s voice said before the figure pressed the end call button and as Jupiter’s clones, Jupiter, and Marceline came to where Finn was… well all they saw was Finn’s phone on the ground while Huntress was trying to call back on Finn’s phone.

Marceline saw this before picking up.   
  
“Hello? Huntress Wizard?”

**_“Hello?, who is this and where is Finn?, he called me a moment ago but hung up suddenly for some reason.”_ ** Huntress said when she didn’t recognize the voice for a moment.

Marceline frowns.   
  
“Well first, it’s me Marceline if you don’t remember me. Second, Finn got kidnapped.”

**_“What?, where are you?. I’m coming over.”_ ** Huntress said with a somewhat concerned tone to her voice.

“I’m at the Candy Kingdom. I’ll get Bonnie. But FYI, she and I know the arrangement you and Finn made. But I won’t judge since I have secrets too.” Marceline said.

**_“Wasn’t going to ask and I’ll be there, we can talk about this once Finn is found, but know it wasn’t romantic, Finn needed experience and I needed ingredients so Finn offered to help with that and I offered to help him back… anyway see you later.”_ ** Huntress said before she hung up on Marceline.

Marceline sighs before looking at Jupiter.   
  
“We gotta go get Bonnie pronto.”

“I’ll let you handle that, I’m going to try and track Finn’s scent, hard to hide those… besides want to get payback on the fucker who pulled a cheap shot on me.” Jupiter said when she punched her open hand with a fist.

Marceline nods her head.   
  
“Alright but be careful. I may not have been the perfect mom, but I won’t forgive myself if I lost one of my kids.”

Jupiter grins before she snapped her fingers and summoned a shield to her free hand.

“No worries mom… when it comes to a real fight I have yet to find anyone to top me.” Jupiter said when she used the shield as a source of shade for her and it floats over her head to shade her from the sun thanks to an enchantment while her umbrellas blades like bits unravel and shift to form a long sword that looked like a greatsword with jagged edges and held it easily with one hand and it radiates a lot of demonic power.

Marceline smirks at her daughter.   
  
“Alright. Just remember to be on your guard.” She said before she went to get Bubblegum.

Once Marceline was gone, Jupiter got a serious look on her face as her body radiates power.

“Alright… not sure who you are… but you better get ready because no one sneak attacks a part of me or kidnaps a possible man of mine to be and get away with it.” Jupiter said while her eyes glow with power for a moment before she got close to the ground near where Finn’s Phone was and sniffed the ground like an animal.

After a moment of sniffing around, Jupiter got the scent before she flew in a certain direction while the scene went to Finn as he was starting to come to who knows where and who knows how long he was out.

**???/???/Finn**

“U-Ugh…” Finn groans when he starts to come to while he saw he was in some kind of cave while he was chained to a table with his arms and legs bound in thin but enchanted chains and Finn heard talking near him.

“Not bad with getting the human here, worth every penny… don’t spend it all in one day but mind doing me a favor and in case anyone tries to track you, mind keeping them busy for me while I have fun with the human here?” A Female voice said while a deep male voice speaks.

“Sorry but once I get paid for the mission I only do that, if you want me to distract anyone or do something it will cost you, I’m getting out of here just in case since I don’t like pointless conflict.” The Deep voice said and as Finn saw, Finn saw the figure with red eyes walking by him and he noticed Finn was away and stopped near the table.

“Seems you are awake human.” The man said from behind his mask.

Finn frowns at the figure.   
  
“Who are you? Did you do this to me?”

“Indeed, it was pretty easy since that Vampire woman was off guard and I don’t like competition in getting my target, good thing she was some kind of clone construct since she broke down when I pierced her back from behind… no hard feelings by the way, I’m just doing my job, if you really want to be angry with someone, be angry with the woman behind me, she paid me top coin to get you here without getting damaged except for a knock out move.” The man said as he points a thumb behind him as footsteps were heard from heeled shoes.

Finn was confused before before he turned his head as best as he could and looks at the source.

To his surprise he saw a Vampire woman wearing a robe while she had greyish skin and white hair.

The robe was blood red with hints of black while she wore black heels that had red bits on them to make the outfit mix well.

“Anyway Human, good luck with this one, you’ll need it, if you ever get out of this somehow, here is my card, I’m a merc who does many things if the price is right so consider this my introduction if you read this later.” The man said as he slipped a card in Finn’s pocket and starts to walk away from Finn and left him with an amused Vampiress.

Finn didn’t know what the card said thanks to the chains on his wrist before looking at the Vampiress.   
  
“Who are you? Why did you have me kidnapped?”

“Oh don’t be so naive, I did my research on you human and I know you like to get comfy with Marceline… I’m a Vampiress who is a survivor of her time when she went around and hunted other Vampires, name is Milisa, and I’m getting payback against Marceline since she killed my Brother and Father for doing what is in their nature.” The Vampiress named Milisa said as she introduced herself with a frown on her face and her eyes gave a small glow of anger for the moment.

Finn’s eyes widened before glaring at Milisa.

“So this is payback on Marcy? What are you gonna do kill me?”

“Hmmm… maybe if you give me issues but no… simply put I’m going to have my way with you and the drain you of your blood, maybe turn you into a Vampire… I heard about her and her kids and the King of Vampires… how emotional and in turmoil would she be in if I made it oh so hard for her to pick a lover?, you could think of this as step one in my payback because why rush when Vampires are immortal?” Milisa said when she smirks at Finn and slowly approached him.

“I mean… why do you think I have you chained up and stuff?, would be easier to just kill you or something since you were sleeping like a baby and with a goofy look to boot… have a nice dream?” Milisa said when she got next to Finn.

Finn frowns.   
  
“Maybe… you’re not in it so it was probably a good dream.”

Milisa rolled her eyes as she untied her robe.

“Cute... now this is going to happen whether you like it or not so I’ll tell you flat out, refuse my orders and getting Vampped will be the least of your worries, I can bite your cock off and let you bleed to death or drain your blood through your cock like a straw or I can just give you a simple bite to the neck that I’m sure won’t hurt as much… say your next words very carefully human because right now no one is here to aid you.” Milisa said as she removed her robes and she wore some revealing Lingere that showed off a surprisingly shapely body with D cup breasts and wide hips while her hair trailed down her back to nearly rest against her shapely ass and Finn could see that her hair was all natural when some fuzz above Milisa’s pussy was just as white as her hair.

Finn blushes when he saw Milisa’s body before glaring at the Vampiress.   
  
“Fine… I’ll do as you say.”

“Good boy, we may have a good thing going then but for now let's see what you are packing.” Milisa said as she moved to unbutton and unzip Finn’s pants before she fished out his cock and while his was flaccid, she smirks as she gently stroked Finn’s cock with her hand to get him to feel good.

Finn groans while not liking the situation.

He tries to hold back a bit but sadly for him, his cock got erect thanks to that action.

“My my… what a lovely stake you got… and you used this on the Vampire Queen?... I must say not sure if she should be lucky or worried if you give it to her good.” Milisa said before she licked her lips.

Finn frowns.   
  
“Don’t bring up Marceline.” He said.

“Oh whats the matter, angry that a love one is not doing this?... well tough luck human because I’m about to get you to please me after I please you.” Milisa said right before she leaned down and starts to lick Finn’s cock from base to tip in one long lip again and again.

Finn groans from that action as he lightly jolts but made sure to be strong and not give in.

Milisa was amused by that before she slipped her hand into Finn’s pants and underwear and starts to fondle his balls while she opened her mouth wide and starts to take Finn’s cock into her mouth so she could suck on it hard.

Finn was surprised by that action before groaning a bit loud.   
  
“F-Fuck!”

The Vampiress mentally chuckles before she moved to get on the table when she pulled her mouth off Finn’s cock and squats over Finn’s face.

“Eat me out while I suck this cock… refuse and say bye bye to your cock for good.” Milisa threatened as she lowered her hips so her pussy was near Finn’s mouth.

Finn didn’t want to do this but he didn’t want to lose his cock before the chained human grumbles and starts eating out Milisa’s pussy.

Milisa moans lightly from the feeling before she leaned down and took Finn’s cock into her mouth and starts to suck him off hard and fast this time when she really enjoyed Finn hitting all her sweet spots.

Finn couldn’t help but groan as he continues to… please Milisa’s pussy before Finn slides his tongue inside and moves it around.

Milisa muffly groans and sucked Finn off harder and thanks to it being his first orgasm of the day, Finn’s cock throbbed more and more in Milisa’s mouth as she sucked him off more and more until…

Finn muffly groans before he climaxed inside Milisa’s mouth despite his restraint as he kept eating out Milisa’s pussy.

Milisa moans in a pleased way as she felt Finn’s load fill her mouth, she worked to drink the load pretty well and waits for Finn to tap off.

About 15 seconds pass before Finn grunted as he taps off.

Milisa licked Finn’s cock clean after she finished drinking his load and pulled her head back and wiped her mouth.

“Delishious… not as good as blood but not bad… going to enjoy riding this thing.” Milisa said as she grins at Finn’s cock still being hard.

Finn may have blushed a bit but he still frowns at the woman with a bit of defiance.

Milisa however didn’t care as she moved to get in position over Finn’s cock when she moved to face him.

“Now then… lets have a bit of real fun shall we?” Milisa said as she moved to lower her body and after she gripped Finn’s cock with her hand, she aimed it at her pussy and she groans when she could feel the cock enter her as she lowered her body more.

Finn groans as he felt his cock enter the Vampiress’s pussy while grinding his teeth a bit.

Milisa was surprisingly gentle in her actions when she lowered her body more, guess she wanted to really have fun with Finn which resulted in Finn’s cock touching her cervix in no time.

“F-Fuck… seems the Vampire Queen got lucky with you and the Vampire King big boy.” Milisa teased when she tightened her pussy on Finn’s cock a few times.

Finn groans again before glaring at the Vampiress.   
  
“K-Knock it off!”

“Knock what off?, me teasing you or me doing this!” Milisa said as she starts to ride Finn’s cock and her pussy took Finn’s cock again and again with each bounce.

Finn groans a few times from that action and kept showing defiance as his chained hands form fists a few times.

As that happened, outside of the Cave Finn and Milisa was in showed Jupiter as she tracked Finn’s scent all the way here, it took her a few hours and followed some trails of blood on scratches Finn seemed to get when he was bumped into things or when some branches were passed that accidently scratched him but point is, Jupiter found the cave and hear moaning and groaning from inside which was most likely from Finn and a female.

“Hmmm?” Jupiter said as she starts to enter the cave while her shield moved to go to her free hand since she was in a shaded place.

When she walked deeper into the cave while following the sounds, she smelled the scent of sex in the air and when she passed a few corners, she saw Finn from around one as he was chained to a table while Milisa rode his cock hard while she played with her breasts, thanks to the angle neither person noticed as Jupiter got a good view of how big Finn was as a bulge was slightly seen in Milisa’s womb when Finn’s cock busts into her cervix a few times.

_ ‘Oh ho… this interesting. Nice to know what Finn is packing but who’s this bitch?’  _ Jupiter thought as Finn kept on groaning.

Jupiter keeps on watching as Milisa rides Finn’s cock more and more as her orgasm was getting close, but the same could be said or Finn when Milisa rode his cock more and more until…

Finn groans a bit loud as his cock spurt out his load which quickly fills Milisa’s womb.

Milisa moans from the feeling as her womb bloats a bit while she fell forward and groans as Finn’s load kept filling her pussy more and Jupiter could see how virile Finn was when he overfilled Milisa in no time.

_ ‘Wow… he can knock up any girl with that amount.’  _ Jupiter thought with a surprised look while feeling… a bit excited.   
  
It wasn’t long before Finn finally taps off.

Though what Jupiter should have considered thanks to Milisa’s head being behind Finn’s head with Jupiter’s line of sight blocked… Well Milisa saw Finn’s neck and after licking her lips… she opened her mouth wide and a moment later… her fangs sunk into Finn’s neck and she starts to drain a bit of blood from him while her pussy gripped Finn’s cock hard when she seemed to love the taste of his blood that filled her mouth while Jupiter smelled the scent of human blood… oh shit!

“H-Hey?!” Finn say before groaning in pain which made Juniper get angry before rushing in to save Finn.

When she did, she gripped the back of Milisa’s head and used some quick transformation to have her fingers lengthen and press the side of Milisa’s jaws to force Milisa’s mouth to unhinge and she tossed Milisa off Finn and his cock was fully seen as Milisa lands on the ground.

“Bad move biting him bitch!” Jupiter said while she pointed her serrated sword at Milisa.

Milisa groans a bit before chuckling.   
  
“Kill me if you can but… you’re too late.” She said.

Juniper grits her teeth as she looks at Finn, the wounds in his neck were not deep but chances are if a Vampire bit him…

Juniper then looks at Milisa with anger in her eyes.

“Give me one good reason not to dust you here and now!” Juniper growled while Finn starts to shake a bit on the table for some reason.

Milisa grins.   
  
“I believe that’s your answer. Just let me go and you have a chance to help him.”

Juniper would have scoffed and did a sweeping attack against Finn, but for some reason Finn stopped shaking while shadows covered his eyes and a moment later, Finn shocked even Milisa when he actually grits his teeth which looked a bit sharper and growls when he pretty much forced his arms upward and broke the specially enchanted chains on his wrists and sat up while he rubbed his wrists.

Jupiter was a bit shocked at the scene.

“Uh… Finn?” She said.

“Hehehe, looks like its a quick t-!” Milisa tried to say while one look from Finn with now blood red eyes looked right into her own and all he said was two words.

**“Be quiet!”** Finn said with an odd tone of authority to his voice and well… Milisa was shocked when her body seemed to actually submit to that command all of a sudden and Juniper noticed that Milisa tried to open her mouth, even used her hands to try and pry them open but she couldn’t get her mouth to open at all.

“What the?” Jupiter said before looking at Finn again.

Finn in turn used his hands to break the chains on his legs and he moved to get to his feet while he didn’t bother putting his cock away for some reason… his skin didn’t look different but the fangs in his mouth and his eyes being blood red pretty much showed that Finn skipped Sanquine Vamprisim, or the gradual shift from human to Vampire for those who survived the bite that bit them, and well… Finn the Vampire was born.

“In case you are curious… no it's not like the Empress eyes or simple mind control Juniper… looks like while I was bit something in me changed and I guess I have a unique power for me that is more… vocal than eye to eye and for some reason I know how to use it… seems if my will is stronger than the person then I can use it on… well… I can make them my bitch more or less and I guess people off guard have no defense at all.” Finn said when he glared at Milisa while he missed the look on Juniper’s face when she heard all of that.

Jupiter was like shocked after hearing everything.   
  
“Damn… sorry that I didn’t get to you sooner.”

“Oh really?...  **when did you get here and did you help the instant you saw me getting forced on by this bitch?”** Finn asked like he was demanding an answer from Juniper with a tone of dominance to his voice and his power activates again as a result to get her to talk.

Jupiter jolts a bit.   
  
“W-Well… I kinda got… distracted by watching this bitch ride you.”

“I see… I could be mad… I could freak out how I’m not human anymore and I could freak out that I may lose Marceline to Morlock given that in a nutshell I was technically a phase and at best it would have been an 80 or so one if I played my cards right with Marceline… I could even get ticked that I now may have to give up adventuring in the sun for awhile until I learn some spells to fix that… point is... while I’m thankful for the save… you do realize that you owe me BIG time since I was bitten and can’t be human and possibly lose a lot from this right?, age gap on me or not you do realize that you owe me now for a good long while for hesitating…. Pretty sure Marcy would love to hear how her favorite adventuring human was turned into a Vamp because of how her own daughter hesitated to help because of her being turned on by watching said human getting raped against his will.” Finn said when he gave Jupiter a glance to show he wouldn’t back down at all even if she had some kind of comeback… the fact of the matter was Juniper watched instead of helping the moment she saw Finn in the cave while he was getting raped.

Jupiter paled a bit when she knew her mom will be pissed.   
  
“Uh… if I killed the bitch or send her to mom, would that make us even?”

Finn gave Jupiter a half lidded look as he raised an eyebrow.

“Nice try… but considering that this lady is pretty much a result of Marceline’s hunting days… I have a better alternative… simply put… I’m making her my bitch plain and simple… as for you… unless you want me to say anything bad like the truth to Marceline… then… get over here, on your knees, and suck my cock for starters or I’ll use these powers to do so… you could say you're on guard but are you really?... you seem shaken up right now so bet it would be just a bluff to have some defense on your end though should be good to see how well an actual person on guard can resist this.” Finn said while he grins at Jupiter.

Though Jupiter was surprised, she felt a bit turned on at the authority Finn had but she also didn’t want her mom to know.   
  
“Okay fine.” She said before putting down her gear.

“Good… as for you…  **You can talk but unless I order it, you are forbidden to kill yourself or use your powers on others aside from self defense… consider that a long term command until I order otherwise.”** Finn said when he looks at Milisa as he gave her the command to let her talk freely but prevent her from causing trouble… and while he didn’t command her to stick around… unless she wanted to do anything on her own command if it meant attacking people… she would have to try and get Finn to command her back to normal again first.

Milisa was glad she was able to open mouth.   
  
“Damn… looks to me like I have no choice.”

“No shit, seems your plan backfired and even if Jupiter didn’t help, I would have done this either way since it looks like I would have gotten this power no matter what… now get over here and try and put me in a good mood or I’ll give the command for it, I want to be in a somewhat good mood before we leave and I’m sure the sun is still out and I don’t want to burn alive… besides you seemed to enjoy getting fucked by me so why argue with having fun when you seemed pretty OK with hopping on my cock.” Finn said while he raised an eyebrow at Milisa.

Milisa frowns a bit before chuckling.   
  
“Sure thing… boss.” She said before getting up and walk towards Finn.

Finn watched as Milisa approached and when she got close, he reached over and gripped her on the back of the head and pulled her in for a surprisingly intense kiss while his tongue went into Milisa’s mouth to fight with hers as Jupiter, in the middle of getting undressed, saw this happen.

“What the actual fuck?!” Jupiter said as she couldn’t believe that Finn was kissing her.

Finn pulled away from Milisa’s kiss and looks at Jupiter.

“What?, like I said I’m making her my bitch, you think I was kidding after what she turned me into?” Finn asked while raising an eyebrow at Juniper who should have heard everything Finn said to her and to Milisa just now.

Jupiter was a bit flabbergasted.   
  
“W-Well no just… didn’t think you would go that far. Plus what about Bubblegum’s agreement?”

“Oh I’ll deal with her, pretty sure she wouldn’t complain on making this bitch here pay for making me like this and making her the pet of the group would be a start… besides pretty sure Bubblegum can’t complain when I was the one bit and turned into this just a few moments ago.” Finn countered while he waits for Juniper to undress fully.

Jupiter sweatdrops.   
  
“Fine you have a point.” She said before removing more of her clothes.

Once she was naked, Finn looked Jupiter up and down and grins at her.

“Not bad, either that is all natural or you're naturally more shapely then Marcy, going to enjoy this greatly with a sexy Lioness it seems.” Finn said when he remembered that Jupiter was technically a lioness hybrid.

Jupiter may have blushed before smirking.   
  
“Well despite the issue, glad you like it.” She said before doing a sexy pose.

Finn grins more before he gestured for Jupiter to approach while his cock was iron hard right now.

Jupiter licks her lips before she walk towards Finn with the swing of her hips.

Once she got close, Finn pulled her in for her own kiss while he gripped her ass hard with his free hand while Milisa could see this on her end.

Milisa may have fidgeted as Jupiter moans before wrapping her arms around Finn’s neck and returns the kiss.

For a minute as this went on, Finn lightly smacked Jupiter on her ass a few times to get her worked up a bit.

And worked up she was as Jupiter gave a small moan from each smack while she had her tongue fight Finn’s tongue.

This went on for a minute before Finn pulled away from the kiss and moved his hands to Milisa and Jupiter’s shoulders and in no time, the duo was kneeling in front of one another as they were looking at Finn’s cock from different sides.

The duo can see how hard Finn’s cock was before Jupiter made the first move by licking one side of Finn’s cock with her cat like tongue.

Finn shuddered while Milisa moved to lick the other side with her smoother tongue and Finn felt different tongues really working him good.

“F-Fuck… thats good.” Finn said as he pets Milisa and Jupiter’s heads to show they were doing good so far.

Both women blushes a bit from that as they kept licking Finn’s cock.

The duo keeps on licking Finn’s cock though as Finn enjoyed himself with two beautiful Vampiresses pleasing him, he did wonder what they were thinking as he looks at them with eyes that radiate power.

_ ‘Damn… where has this guy been in my undead life. Mom should’ve bite him a lot sooner if that’s how he’ll turn out. Definitely need to get in on this harem thing.’  _ Jupiter thought.

_ ‘Funny... feels like I should regret biting him but somehow… I’m liking this new version of the Vampire Queen’s boy toy.’  _ Milisa thought before she got down and starts to lick and suck on Finn’s ball sack.

Finn groans from that and as Finn’s cock was mostly freed up, Jupiter moved to suck Finn’s cock when she moved to do so and Finn really groans when he watched as Jupiter deepthroats his cock again and again just like Marceline would do thanks to her experience and thanks to her undead nature not needing to breath, Finn didn’t need to as well but he was still doing it on habit right now which showed when he held his breath a few times only for Jupiter to knock that breath out of him with a couple deepthroats that lasted longer then a few seconds.

As Jupiter kept pleasing Finn’s cock, Milisa continues to please Finn’s balls as she kept licking and sucking on it.

This went on for a bit with Milisa and Jupiter alternating on sucking Finn’s cock and balls ane he felt his orgasm getting close.

“F-Fuck… about to blow… get together and get ready!” Finn growls as he pulled Jupiter’s mouth off his cock and stroked himself off hard.

Jupiter and Milisa opened their mouths as they wait for Finn to squirt out his load.

And squirt he did when he growls big time when he looks at the duo and he starts to climax on their faces and tongues like he was marking these two women as his own while some of his load lands on their breasts as well.

The two moan as they continue to catch Finn’s cum with their mouths as they wait for Finn to tap off.

When he did, he pants for breath by habit again when it seemed to help him recover faster and he blushed at the sight of the duo with his sperm on their bodies.

Though the duo made Finn blush more when they licked the cum off their bodies before actually kissing each other.

_ “Damn and to think Jupiter wanted to kill her, guess lust really gets to people it seems.” _ Finn thought as he watched them clean one another off until they were body licked clean.

“I will say this… you deserve what’s coming to you but… not bad of a kisser.” Jupiter said.

  
“I don’t care. Not like I have anything to lose… but thanks.” Milisa said with a smirk.

Finn blinks at that before he cleared his throat.

“Alright, if we're good on the warm up aside from giving Jupiter some foreplay of her own, we should get to the first real round with Jupiter here going first, and I have a position in mind that may get her worked up good.” Finn said as he grins at Jupiter mainly.

“Oh?... and what do you have in mind?” Jupiter said with a smirk.

Finn smirks a moment later the scene went to a few minutes later, mainly to skip the foreplay to show that Milisa was vigorously masturbating when she watched Finn pretty much fucking Jupiter hard in this detailed position.

She was laying on the ground on her front with her breasts pressing into the rocks under her, Finn was over her with his knees on the ground and he was leaned over her with his hands next to her arms while he vigorously jyrates his hips so he was fucking Jupiter deeply again and again as he was mercilessly hitting her cervix again and again.

As Milisa groans from fingering her pussy, Jupiter was loving how intense Finn was.   
  
“Oh fuck… Oh fuck!”

Finn was growling deeply as he continues to fuck Jupiter and surprised her when he leaned down and lightly bit her neck though not enough to pierce her neck, it didn’t do much in terms of damage but Jupiter’s eyes widen out of her control and she gasped in reflex when Finn unintentionally was acting like a lion and was pretty much rutting Jupiter like the lioness she partly was which really messed with her instinct wise.

Jupiter’s pussy tightens on Finn’s cock before she starts thrusting her hips back.   
  
“Fuck yeah! Keep fucking me like the animal you are Finn!”

Finn had no issues with following that command and thrusts his hips harder while his fangs lightly dug into Jupiter’s skin in a teasing way as he continues to fuck her with surprising strength behind his actions.

Jupiter moans loud from that action.   
  
“Yes! I’m a lioness that deserves to be dominated!”

Finn got rougher with his actions and when he got close, he growls deeply when he came hard inside of Jupiter’s pussy while his fangs actually sunk into her neck like he was marking her as his own while he tastes some blood in his mouth, he didn’t drink it but didn’t let go of Jupiter’s neck either as his balls worked hard to fill Jupiter’s womb with his vampiric sperm.

Jupiter moans loudly as she climaxed on Finn’s cock as the lioness’s pussy tightens around it.

As Finn rode out his orgasm his load leaked from Jupiter’s pussy in large amounts to show that Finn’s virility shot up big time, more so then when he climaxed hard on Jupiter and Milisa’s faces.

Milisa was a bit surprised when she noticed as Jupiter moan again before tapping off.   
  
“Fuck… you came alot Finn. Trying to knock up your girlfriend’s daughter?”

Finn after he tapped off and removed his fangs from Jupiter’s neck, which healed in no time thanks to Jupiter’s regeneration, Finn looks at Milisa with a smirk.

“Well pretty sure Marceline and her daughters would know how to use a birth control spell to prevent that and well… even if not I would still make it hard for others to please someone like Jupiter… honestly surprised no one tried to get with her yet long term but their loss is my gain.” Finn said as he used a hand to lightly smack Jupiter’s ass and pulled his cock from her pussy which caused more sperm to flow from her.

Jupiter groans a bit as she shudders while feeling Finn’s load leaking out.   
  
Milisa was again surprised when she saw the amount.

Finn then got up from Jupiter while his cock was iron hard and it looked like he wasn’t done with Jupiter when he moved her on all fours on her knees with her ass being more pronounced and it looked like Finn was targeting Jupiter’s ass now while he licked his lips at the sight of Jupiter’s ass.

Jupiter looks at Finn with a lustfilled grin.   
  
“Come on Finn. Shove that cock in my ass and claim me more.” She said before shaking her ass.

Finn didn’t need to be told twice when he moved to get in position and thanks to how lubed his cock was, he aimed his cock at Jupiter’s ass and like she asked him to do, he fucked it and shoved his cock balls deep into Jupiter’s ass and fucked her hard and fact while he gripped her hips to help pull him back into her ass while her ass ripples from each thrust.

“Oh fuck!” Jupiter groans as she was loving this intense pleasure as she felt Finn’s cock going in and out of her ass.

Finn growled when he really went rough with his actions and used a hand to grip Jupiter’s hair and pulled on it without holding back which forced Jupiter’s body up a bit while he keeps on fucking her ass, he realized one thing… Jupiter was a complete masochist so the rougher he got the better of a reaction she would give.

Jupiter groans and moans loudly with ecstasy as she enjoys this pleasure before her face starts to look fucked up.

While Finn did that, Milisa at the time…

Milisa was back to fingering her pussy as she watches but was feeling jealous since she only had one round with Finn… even though earlier he was chained.

Though knowing Finn’s new stamina, Milisa would get a few rounds as she watched Finn fuck Jupiter more and more while her ass reshaped a bit on the inside to allow Finn’s cock better access so he could break her ass for others.

“M-More Finn! More!” Jupiter moans loudly as her tongue was hanging out.

Finn had no issues with that as he continues to fuck Jupiter harder and faster and after a couple minutes, he made one large thrust and went balls deep into Jupiter’s ass and growls when he floods her insides with sperm and Jupiter’s stomach bloats a bit as a result.

“F-FINN!!!” Jupiter moan loudly before she climaxed hard on Finn’s cock.

Finn rode out his orgasm, same with Jupiter before he and Jupiter tapped off at the same time and Finn takes a moment to recover while he waits for Jupiter to do the same.

Jupiter light pants a bit before she turned her head to look at Finn.

“H-Hehe… definitely see why mom loves you.” She said.

Finn blushed a bit at that before he pulled his cock out of Jupiter’s ass and stands.

“M-Maybe if she sticks with me and doesn’t go for Morlock… but until then might as well enjoy things until she makes a choice… speaking of enjoying things… I believe we kept our new pet waiting long enough…” Finn said while he looks at Milisa to see how she was doing.

Seems Milisa climax as well and was recovering while her folds looked very wet.

Finn chuckles from that and he looks at Jupiter.

“Give me a bit to show my new pet a good time and give you a moment to recover… not sure if its because I became a Vampire but I don’t feel tired after doing all of this.” Finn said before he starts to approach Milisa with a hardon like no other.

Jupiter blinked when she heard that before chuckling.

_ ‘Whether good or bad… mom is gonna be very surprised.’  _ She thought as Milisa after recovering, sees Finn coming.

Once Finn got close, he grins at Milisa.

“Get into a position and get ready to get fucked, I’m not stopping until you can’t walk for awhile!” Finn said with a look in his eyes that showed he would do that or break his back trying while his cock looked harder then ever, so much so it looked like it was about to burst with blood.

Milisa smirked before she lays on her back and spreads her legs.

“Then come and get it big boy.”

Finn licked his lips before he got over Milisa and aimed his cock at her soaked folds, he rubbed the head on her folds in a teasing way before he thrusts his hips forward and his cock went deep into Milisa’s folds and rammed into her cervix in no time while he placed his hands next to Milisa’s head and starts to fuck her hard and fast in no time.

“Oh fuck!” Milisa groans before she wrapped her legs around Finn’s waist.

Finn didn’t mind that as he fucked Milisa harder while Jupiter saw this happen when she moved to lay on her side to relax while using a quick birth control spell just in case.

_ ‘Yeah definitely don’t want kids yet till I’m in this harem biz. Plus don’t want to get chewed out by Mom and Bubblegum.’  _ Jupiter thought as Milisa continues to groan before moaning a few times while having a sexy blush.

Finn’s muscles bulge a bit from the effort of him fucking Milisa and he surprised her when he leaned down and smashed his lips onto hers so he could really dominate her.

Milisa, though surprised, moans more as she wraps her arms around Finn’s neck and kissed back while enjoying the intense fucking.

This went on for a bit while Finn’s cock barraged Milisa’s cervix again and again while Milisa’s orgasm was getting close from the intense fucking until…

Milisa moans loudly in Finn’s mouth as her pussy tightens on Finn’s cock before the Vampiress climaxed very hard on it.

Finn in turn surprisingly didn’t climax yet and fucks Milisa’s pussy relentlessly through her orgasm while he was snarling and growling as he did so, he was venting right now when he fucked her and right now this was helping since he was just changed into a Vampire by this woman under him.

Milisa, after tapping off, was surprised that Finn didn’t climax but couldn’t say anything as she moaning and groaning loudly as her toes curled a few times.

Her face became fucked up where Finn can see.

Thanks to that, Finn grins a bit demonically while he fucked Milisa harder and faster as time goes on more and more until…

Milisa moans loudly again as she tightens her hold on Finn.

“F-FINN!!” She surprisingly screamed his name as her tongue was hanging out before climaxing again on Finn’s cock.

Finn gave one good thrust when he felt that before he roars and floods her womb with sperm making it bloat as a result.

Milisa toes curled at the feeling before she surprised Finn by pulling him down for an intense kiss as the Vampiress’s womb greedily took Finn’s cum.

Finn was surprised by that but he went with things when he returned the kiss though he wanted to make one thing clear… age be damned he would show he was top Vamp between the two and had his tongue work to overpower Milisa’s tongue.

Milisa moans as she rides out her orgasm while her tongue continues to fight off Finn’s tongue during the kiss.

When he tapped off with a deep growl, he keeps the kiss up for a moment more before he pulled away from the kiss and leaned back while his cock was still inside of Milisa after he had her let go of him for a moment.

Milisa didn’t need to breathe thanks to being a Vampire as she enjoys the afterglow while having a sexy deep blush.

“Fuck… felt amazing.” She said as she patted her womb area a bit.

“Yeah, though unless you want me to give a command, I suggest you let Jupiter put a birth control spell on you until further notice.” Finn said when he really didn’t want to get Bubblegum’s wrath… Vamp or not, Bubblegum was scary even to this new Finn.

“Very well.” Milisa said as Jupiter came by and applied the spell to Milisa’s womb.

Once that was done, Finn removed his cock from Milisa’s pussy and smirks at Jupiter.

“Hey Jup… why don’t we do something surprising for Milisa and if you can make a dick… well…” Finn said before he gave Milisa a fanged scary grin.

“Why not double stuff her ass?” Finn suggests since he was still a bit ticked on what Milisa did and wanted to really make it hard for her to sit for a while since she doesn’t have regeneration as far as he knew.

Milisa’s eyes widened after hearing that as Jupiter, who was surprised, grins evilly.

“Dude… love the way you think. Definitely wanna go on some dates with you.” She said.

“Well that will happen after we break this ass in so get the cock out and lets make it so that this new pet won’t be able to move for awhile.” Finn said when he looks at Jupiter for a moment before he looks at Milisa to make sure she doesn’t run away.

Jupiter chuckles before a moment later, she summons a cock that was the same length as Finn’s cock. 

The main difference was that it was the same skin tone that the rest of her body had and Finn and Jupiter smirk at Milisa who had one final thought when she was about to get her ass busted way beyond wide open now.

_ ‘Oh I’m so fucked.’  _ Milisa thought as the duo descend on her..

The scene then showed Finn on his back while he was getting his cock ridden by Milisa while his cock was up her ass… and the same could be said for Jupiter when her own cock was up Milisa’s ass as well which stretched her to the absolute limit while Milisa faced Jupiter and thanks to the angle, their breasts pressed into one another as Jupiter really got her body close to the Vampire woman under her.

Milisa was groaning loudly at the double penetration.

“Haha!... Fuck yeah! Now it’s a party!” Jupiter said with an excited look.

Finn didn’t argue though he was too busy to even speak when he was thrusting his hips up and his cock went into Milisa’s ass again and again while Jupiter fuck her ass more and more while Milisa was helpless to stop the barrage.

Milisa couldn’t say anything as she was moaning and groaning loudly while grinding her teeth as she bounced on Finn’s cock.

It took a bit with Milisa getting a royally sore ass, but she worked the duo’s cocks more and more as her ass squeezed them more and more until…

Milisa groans loudly as she climaxed on the duo’s cocks as the Vampiress’s ass tightens around them.

This caused Juniper and Finn to snarl when they pushed their cocks as deep into Milisa as they could go and flood her insides with sperm in no time making her ass bloat as a result.

Milisa groans more as her climax got stronger while her stomach got a bit bigger.

Once Finn and Jupiter tapped off with groans, they pulled their cocks from Milisa’s ass when Jupiter pulled Milisa off Finn and he got up before they watched as sperm flowed from Milisa’s ass on the ground while she laid on her side and her stomach slowly returned to normal.

Milisa groans as she feels the duo’s loads leaking out of her ass making Jupiter chuckle.

“Talk about adding that extra cream.” She said.

“Yeah… I’ll check to see if the sun is down, if it is we can head back to the Candy Kingdom, and just in case…” Finn said when he looks at Milisa and with his power kicking in, looks at her general direction.

**“Milisa, it doesn’t matter what you feel, you will follow me to the Candy kingdom when I leave, my command for you to not use your powers on others still stands unless its for self defense.”** Finn ordered while the command went into Milisa in no time thanks to her exhausted state.

“Y-Yes… my lord.” She said making Jupiter blink.

“Damn didn’t see that coming. Hope no one thinks you’ll become the new VK… unless if Dad makes a new court, you’re a shoe in.”

“Maybe, not sure what to feel about that but better safe than sorry and at least I’m not using it to make her do anything evil… I’ll go check to see if the sun set so unless you want to have more fun, I suggest getting clean or something and get Milisa clean, can’t explain much to PB or Marcy if we’re not smelling right after all this… may not help matters if Marcy smells the scent of sex and stuff and gets pissed… may have to use my power on Marcy to keep her from attacking Milisa on sight until she hears things out but that would probably the most I would do… man I can feel a headache coming on not only from what PB may say but Marcy as well if we can get a word in edgewise…” Finn said before he starts walking away from Jupiter and Milisa to see if the sun was set or not which left Milisa and Jupiter alone for a moment.

Jupiter smirks before looking at Milisa.

“Well girl. Time to get you clean and if Finn can’t stop mom… well it was nice knowing you.” She said before she made sure to get Milisa clean.

The scene fades to black for now while many what iffs were left hanging in the air… what would Marceline and the others say about Vampire Finn and his new power… what would Marceline do now that she would have to make a choice in the future… what will Bubblegum do now that she is pretty much going rage at Finn for some of this… find out next time in Blood is thicker than Bonds.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
